


big brother stiles

by Story_Writer



Series: big brother stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: /teens, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, derek is kind of an asshole!, hale family alive!, mentions of abusive homes, the wolves(jackson erica boyd scott and isaac) are kids, werefox-stiles, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: stiles didn't mind taking care of 5 teenagers, sure it was... weird, but he didn't mind it. they needed someone, and he liked helping them, so why not?





	1. big brother stiles

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a new story! hope you like! 
> 
> and do you guys like my works? 
> 
> anyway hope you like it! i have 4 more stories in the works!

Stiles couldn’t help the heavy sigh that escaped him as he wiped down the bar, he himself didn’t drink, not that he didn’t want to, just he couldn’t afford it, really. For many reasons.

See, he had 5 kids to take care of, well not… kids. But young teenagers, the oldest was 13, most of them were 12. They all came from abusive parents and homes, stiles helped them get out. He had 5 kids to take care of, and he wasn’t even 25 yet! He was still a freakin virgin, he just never had the time to do any dating.

His kids, thankfully, were well behaved and understood how hard it was for him.

Boyd was the golden child, he never got into trouble, was quiet a lot of the time, but not because he was depressed, but because he was just a good kid. He was 13

Erica was… questionable a lot. She wasn’t a… bad kid, she just hid behind a layer of defiance, stiles could understand, he guessed. She was 12

Isaac, like boyd, was an angel child. He wasn’t quiet, but he wasn’t overly loud. He was the sweetest kid. He was 12 as well.

Scott was a decent kid, but had asthma, he was 12 

The last was jackson, he was 13 as well, and he was a brat. He had a ‘girlfriend’ …. her name was lydia.

They were all werewolves, all of the kids under his care. And god did it get hectic. Stiles could keep up with them, he worked out and all and did his best to keep in shape, despite his 3 jobs, so he could keep up with them all.

And it was hard, keeping up with werewolves, but not impossible. He was human and he did his best.

Stiles sighed and threw the towel into the bucket. He looked around and there was a guy coming in, and stiles couldn’t help that his eyes widened. Because, there in this little shack of a bar was derek-freakin-hale. He was a famous boxer, the literal best, he was the champ of the UFC. 

He plopped down at the bar, and sighed.

Stiles hesitated approaching him, but shrugged it off.

“Uh, hey. What can i get you?” he asked, hoping it sounded casual. Derek blinked but looked up. 

“Oh, just a beer.” he said, stiles smiled nodding. He got it popping the cap, derek sighed as he took a sip, and stiles just couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Uh… sorry. But you’re derek hale right?” he said, sheepishly.

Derek winced at that. “Uh… yeah.” he said, though he seemed kind of like he was upset about something.

Stiles blinked. “Oh, sorry. If you need anything, just ask.” he said, derek seemed surprised, he even perked up a little, but didn’t comment on it.

Stiles was going through his other customers, wiping down the bar after a particularly drunk guy spilt his drink, and in all that time, derek was still there. He had ordered another beer, but was nursing it, he seemed stumped about something but it wasn’t stiles place to ask.

Finally, after he was finishing with the second to last guy in the bar, he was passing by derek.

“Hey, can i get another?” he asked, seemingly sheepish. Stiles smiled but nodded.

As he was putting it down, derek finally looked up at him, “you know, a lot of people fawn over me, you’re like the first person to not treat me like an object.” he said, stiles laughed, there wasn’t really anyone else in the bar.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, i’m a big fan, and jackson is like a huge as hell fan of yours, but i could tell you didn’t want me badgering you about anything, you looked like you needed a minute to cool off or something.” stiles said, shrugging, as he finished his round of drinks, derek blinked.

“Uh… thank you.” he said quietly, stiles smiled.

“No problem, if you ever need a quiet place, this is the place. Not many people come in, so it’s good to get a few minutes of silence.” he said, derek gave a small smile at that.

“Again, thank you.” he said as he got up, “thank you for that, i did need a little bit of quiet.” he said, stiles smiled.

“Anytime.” he said, after derek paid for his drinks, stiles went in the back, when he came back, there was a… “fucking hell.” he whispered, derek was gone but there was a hundred bucks on the bar, he considered questioning it, but chose not too. Sure, it was bigger than his usual tip, but oh well.

He had to walk home, because he wouldn’t waste gas on a 2 minute ride when he could walk. Sadly, life hated him and wanted to make his life as awful as possible. So, as he was walking, he felt something sharp press against his back. He couldn’t help the grimace when he stopped, the guy started talking as soon as he was stilled.

“Just give the wallet, buddy, i don’t want any trouble.” he said, stiles just nodded. He fished out his wallet, the guy took it and was going through it in that second, he heard the guy curse behind him. “This is it?! There’s only like 10 bucks in here!” he exclaimed, stiles chuckled.

“Yeah, was a slow day, and i don’t usually keep cash on me.” he said evenly, the guy cursed again.

“Useless, not even worth taking.” he said, and then he was shoved, hard, against the wall, he whipped around before he collided, and was met with a hard fist to his face, he grunted, but the guy was already running, wallet and the ten dollars on ground.

Stiles had learned quickly not to keep money in his wallet, not in this town, so he kept 90% of his tips in the waistband of his underwear, he kept 10 dollars in the wallet to appease any crook that tried to rob him. 

After collecting the dropped wallet and cash, he was on his way home. He was sure he’d have a bruise on his face, and when he walked in everyone was one him in a second, boyd was the first to talk, surprisingly. 

“What happened?” he asked, he appeared calm but stiles knew he could be freaking out internally.

“Same old same old, some guy tried to rob me. Muggers are so annoying.” he said, sighing in annoyance. People had tried to mug him 5 times before that time, it was annoying. Stiles could kick their asses, he knew how to protect himself, but he refused to. He had his own reasons.

At least they seemed to take that and just go with it, “did you guys do your homework and everything?” stiles asked they all nodded. “Good, i’ll order dinner then.” he said, they all smiled wide.

“What are we getting?” scott asked in his usual puppy dog cheerfulness. 

“Pizza, probably. Oh, you’ll never guess who i met today, derek hale!” he said, they all stared at him, jackson the most excited.

“What?! No way, he wouldn’t go into a run down bar like that!” he said, stiles shrugged.

“Believe what you want, but it was interesting meeting the guy.” he said, even as he pulled out his phone to order dinner. 

He had to work in like 2 hours, he worked most hours of the day, barely having 6 hours to sleep, but the kids had to be taken care of.

So, when the kids were fed and were going to sleep(they were too old to be tucked in.) he was getting ready for his second job, at a restaurant. His other job, during the day, was an easier one. It was just restocking stuff for a grocery store, sometimes cashiering. He was just thankful that he was just hosting tonight, it was 5 and he worked until like 11, usually.

This time, he did drive, the restaurant was a good 10 minutes away, he got clocked in, and was already sitting people, it looked like a slightly busy night… great.

He was working with one of his best friends, danny, when again derek walked in, danny was already eyeing him, and stiles chuckled. Derek was with what looked like a fairly big family, it was at least 10 people. Derek blinked seeing him, stiles chuckled but got the menus.

“Hello, uh, how many is there tonight?” he asked, looking around at the group, but it wasn’t derek who answered, instead it was a women, about medium build, but screamed power. Stiles first guess was alpha.

“11, thank you.” she said kindly, stiles smiled and nodded.

“Ok, just give us a minute to set up the table.” he said, then went towards the back to pull a couple tables together. 

When he came back, they were waiting, some sitting, some standing. After seating them, he went back to his post, thinking about how weird it was that he saw derek twice in one day.

They were there for about an hour. As they were checking out, derek caught his eye, “i thought you worked at the bar?” he said, while his… mother, stiles guessed, paid. 

Stiles just chuckled, he was laughing a lot around this guy… “yeah, but i work here too.” he said easily, he wasn’t ashamed of working 3 jobs, he just didn’t talk about it unless he had too. 

“Why do you work two jobs?” a girl, around his age, spoke up, stiles noticed that there weren’t any really children children, sure there were some teenagers but there weren’t any like elementary school kids. 

“Cora.” derek hissed, stiles chuckled.

“nah, don’t worry about it, i work more because rent and stuff is expensive, i need the money to survive.” he said simply, that at least quietened cora, derek sighed.

“I’m sorry about her, she doesn’t know how to stick her nose out of everyone else’s business.” he said, looking apologetic. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, erica is very much the same.” he said simply, derek looked surprised.

“Erica… is she your girlfriend?” he asked, and if stiles didn’t know better he’d say derek looked… jealous? What the hell? He was probably wrong anyway. He barely knew the guy, why would he be jealous?

“Uh, no heh… don’t have one, i kind of have my hands full without a girlfriend, or boyfriend i’m not really closed off to that idea either.” stiles said smiling, derek just nodded, he looked like he wanted to ask more, but was afraid to.

The hales left soon after, derek and he talked a little, and stiles was surprised at how easily he could talk to this guy. He felt something in his chest, but he squashed it fast, he couldn’t afford to fall in love, that would affect the others too.

After his shift, he went home to sleep, he only had the grocery store to worry about tomorrow, and then he could sleep the rest of the day.

When he got home, at 11, all of them were thankfully still asleep. So, after showering he fell into bed, with derek-fucking-hale still on his mind.

The next day, tuesday, stiles got up dutifully and packed them all lunches, it was cheaper than the school’s lunch, tasted better too. The teens all walked to school, it was only a 5 minute walk and they were werewolves so, they could deal. Stiles realized, quite suddenly, that he had to get groceries soon, they need them. The old refrigerator was near empty, except for a bit of lunch meat, mostly ham they all ate turkey like vultures. After all the meals were made, he grabbed his and was out the door, after doing a quick sweep through and making sure they were all up.

He got to the store and was on the check out, one of the rare occurrences, with plans to get stuff later, thank god he had the jeep. He was just helping an old lady use her card, stiles even had to admit that the new chip or what ever was stupid.

He was not expecting it when derek freakin hale showed up again. Like, what the hell. The lady was just walking away when he blurted, “why are you following me around?” he teased, even as he scanned derek’s purchases, which was just basic groceries.

Derek seemed equally surprised that he was there. “What the hell? You work 3 jobs?” he asked, stiles just shrugged.

“Like i said, it’s necessary.” he said, shrugging. Derek blinked, and leaned against the edge of the register while he rang it up. The store was also near empty.

“Why though? Rent can’t be so bad that you need 3 jobs?” he asked, stiles just sighed.

“Well, since i seem to be destined to keep running into you, i’ll tell you why, just keep it to yourself ok?” he said, derek seemed surprised but nodded.

“Alright, well i’m in charge of 5 kid- no teens, there not quite kids.” he said, and before derek could comment, he continued, “they were in abusive homes, 1 of them was physical, 3 were just neglect, 1 was verbal. I took them in, because they seemed to trust me, and here i am.” he said, shrugging. Sometimes he wished it was easier, of course he did, but he never regretted taking them in, not even jackson.

“That…. I don’t even know what to say to that.” derek said quietly, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, it’s been hard, but i do what i can for them.” he said, smiling. 

“That’s amazing.” derek said quietly, stiles smiled.

“Not really, they could probably have a better life, you know with someone else, but they trust me and have refused to go with anyone else, so i do what i can.” stiles said simply, shrugging. Derek was just looking at his hands, even after he paid, he seemed to want to say something else, finally he took a deep breathe, there wasn’t anyone else in his lane, and only about 3 people in the store, other than employees. 

“Um… i… don’t know if you’d be willing too, but i was curious, would you like to go to dinner or something?” he asked, stiles’s breathe caught, he gulped.

“Um… i don’t know, i mean i would like to, but i do have to take care of them…” he trailed off, he wanted to date, somewhat, but he didn’t want to leave them alone at home…

“Er, i know it’s not my place to speak, but you said they’re teenagers, they should be able to take care of themselves, for a night at least.” derek said, hesitantly, stiles just sighed, he hadn’t really thought of that, he did have that saturday off from all work…. 

“This friday?” he asked quietly, derek seemed surprised.

He recovered quickly though, “yeah, sure! Should i pick you up or do you want to meet up?” he asked, stiles thought about it for a minute, before deciding

“Would you mind picking me up?” he asked, hesitantly. Derek smiled.

“Sure.” he said simply, after exchanging numbers and stiles giving him his address, derek left, stiles couldn’t help the stupid smile that spread over his face.

After work, he remembered to get groceries and everything, when he got home he was greeted by everyone there, and after making them help, they got everything in. It was 4, so stiles started to cook, erica and isaac helped him, they were talking about something, stiles still had a small smile on his face. 

“What has you so happy?” erica asked after about a minute, the others, scott, jackson and boyd, were at the table, it was already set up and for whatever reason they were playing a card game, war it looked like.

“Well, i have a date.” stiles said, they all stopped for a minute, finally erica squealed. 

“Oh my god! Stiles that’s awesome! Who’s the girl?” she asked, stiles smiled, trying for coy.

“Who said anything about a girl?” he asked, keeping an eye on the meat in the pans, he need two pans of meat for 5 werewolves and him. Tacos were worth it, though.

“Alright, who’s the guy?” she asked, stiles smiled. None of them ever had a problem with him being bi, and while they were young, they were all uncannily smart. Especially lydia, when she came over every once in awhile.

“It’s derek.” he said happily, god he felt like a teenager. But he was excited! Sure, he’d been on a couple dates, but he hasn’t wanted it like he wanted to be with derek, and he barely knew derek.

“What?! No way!” jackson exclaimed, getting up from his chair, stiles shrugged.

“He’s going to be picking me up this friday, you’ll see for yourself.” he said, jackson huffed but sat down, they ate a few minutes later, enjoying the tacos. After that stiles went up and promptly fell asleep. He had a day off, and didn’t work until 8 the next day, he planned on making the most of that time.

The rest of that week went by fairly fast, nothing big happening. His shifts at the bar and restaurant were more than usual, so for that he was grateful. The store was still an easy job, he’d been restocking shelves. It was now friday, and stiles was nervous as hell. He hadn’t been on a date since college, which he had dropped out of for the 5, but he never told them that, he knew they would feel awful. They were just those kind of people.

He had been texting with derek a lot, just small talk but he enjoyed it. They had worked out bowling as their date, because stiles loved it and derek was ok with it. So, here he was waiting, it was 6, derek said he would be there in a half-hour. Stiles was nervous that derek would laugh at his house, he knew werewolves usually came from rich families, since the pack all put money into it. 

But there wasn’t anything stiles could do about it, the front of the house was really beaten up, the mailbox barely standing. The inside wasn’t much better, the stairs were kind of beaten up, the fridge was old and on the frits, a washer and dryer that hardly ever worked, it was hard, but he did what he could. The laundromat was a constant expense that was absolutely necessary. 

Finally, a black car, a camaro god damn, pulled into the driveway, and stiles was out of the door a minute later, calling into the house, “boyd’s in charge!” he called, laughing at the small groans from the rest.

He went around and opened the car door, slipping inside, derek smiled at him. “Hey.” he said, stiles smiled back.

“Hey.” he repeated, “uh, i’m sorry if i’m kind of nervous, i don’t like… date a lot.” he said, derek shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it, i don’t either.” he said, stiles just nodded. When they got there, stiles blinked at the hale family there, derek groaned. “Oh my god, they hate me.” he muttered, stiles chuckled.

They walked over to the counter, getting their shoes and stuff, and got a lane right next to the others. “Derek! What a surprise to see you here!” talia said, stiles had to hide a snigger behind his hand. Derek glared at the lot of them.

“Oh, a surprise, when i told you the day, time, and place i was taking stiles on a date?” derek asked, stiles was still sniggering.

“You think we would do that?” a women came out from behind derek’s mom, “we wouldn’t embarrass you lik-”

“Mom! Is derek here yet, i thought he was supposed to be here around this time! I wanna embarrass him!” cora said, coming from the bathrooms. Stiles couldn’t help it, he broke down laughing, falling into a seat behind him. Derek turned to him with an amused expression, the rest of them seemed surprised.

“What’s so funny?” cora asked, stiles just laughed harder, oh god. He guessed he should be offended that they were purposefully trying to embarrass derek, but that’s what family did, right? And they were pack, so that affected it too.

“Besides your family being being hilarious? Nothing much.” he said, chuckling still even as he put on his bowling shoes. Derek did the same, seemingly surprised.

“You’re not weirded out that they purposefully came here when they knew we would be on a date?” derek asked, stiles chuckled.

“Not at all, man. Family does that. When i went on my first date, my dad was here. It was bowling too, not same place but same general thing, it freaked my date out like hell.” stiles said, derek smiled. Stiles just did his best not to clench up at the mention of his father, finally derek’s mother stepped forward.

“Hello, stiles. I’m sorry about this, but it’s a tradition to embarrass each other on first dates with new people, i don’t even know where it came from, and i tried to stop it, but you’d be surprised at how persuasive cora can be, my name’s talia by the way.” she said, stiles smiled, shaking her outstretched hand. He learned the names of all of them, her husband jason, her brother peter, his wife lindsey. Laura, derek’s older sister, and her husband jon, cora(who he already knew), then liam and mason, teenagers about the same age as the others. Then there were ethan and aiden, twins, who were high schoolers. There were more there than when they were at the restaurant.

“So, derek said he saw you at the grocery store the other day… why the hell do you work three jobs?!” cora asked as derek put in their names for bowling, laura and peter were doing the same, they had gotten two lanes before they got there, but hadn’t started yet.

“Because it’s a necessity to my life.” he said simply, even as he got his two balls, a 12 and 13 pounder… he tried not to feel bad when all of the werewolves, the teens included, used 15 pound balls like it was nothing.

“Yeah, but why.” she asked, and stiles had to admire her persistence. He was about to answer, when derek interrupted them. He was walking back, he and stiles were on the lane and it was his turn, stiles smiled and got up to bowl, before he started, he heard derek whisper, or what he must have thought was a whisper.

“Cora, stop trying to pry into his life.” derek said, stiles chuckled and just bowled, he was proud of his strike thank you very much.

When he sat down, derek seemed surprised by the strike.

“Hey, i don’t mind if you ask about my life, you too derek, and maybe you should work on your whispering? That was kind of loud, dude.” he said, derek blinked. Cora just burst out laughing.

“After, i don’t wanna be interrupted by having to bowl.” she said, stiles just shrugged, nodding all the same. Stiles was surprised at how competitive they were. And that was putting it mildly. Derek was the same way, but mildly better. He would curse about not getting a strike or spare, but he would laugh about it when stiles teased him. 

Stiles, so far, was proud of his game. He was, so far, having a perfect game. It was the 6th frame, and he was killing it. Derek had missed, in total, 2 pins. The rest of the family seemed like they were in heated battle when it came to bowling…. They probably were, in their minds at least. 

By the end, stiles was having an awesome time, they were in the final frame, of the second game, and stiles was close to a perfect game, he had missed 5 balls in the first game. The others were done and watching them, peter and cora had won from the two lanes, peter winning over all.

Derek was doing good, he didn’t have all strikes, but he still had spares so no pins missed… it was the 9th frame and he hasn’t missed a pin yet. 

“How the hell are you this good at bowling?!” cora asked, “you’re just human!” she said, and when the others were about to correct her, stiles just laughed.

“Yeah, i am. And i’m proud of it.” he said simply, derek bowled a good game of 240, some of them(laura) didn’t even break 200.

“Come on stiles! Get a perfect game!” cora encouraged, the rest of them cheering for him, even the staff looked interested. Stiles sighed but got up anyway, obediently picking up the ball and getting ready, they were all cheering quite loudly. 

The first two balls hit right down the center, the pins flying around. The last one he breathed deeply and rolled it right down, it hit the center… and then he was hugged from behind by cora laura and derek, though he seemed hesitant.

“That was awesome!” cora exclaimed, stiles shrugged. 

“It’s just bowling.” he said, he loved bowling, but he wasn’t as serious about it as they were.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, they all went out to dinner… derek apologized for it the entire time. “I’m so sorry about them, we’re a pretty big pack, and they go a little overboard with the whole ‘pack sticks together’” he said as they were driving to a restaurant, not the same one that stiles worked at… 

“Don’t worry about it, i don’t mind. If i’d known it was gonna be like this i would’ve brought the 5 i’m looking over with me, i think they and liam and mason would- oh god! I sound like an over evolved mother!” stiles groaned, derek straight out laughed, stiles tried for a glare, but it was half hearted and he was laughing a little too. 

As they pulled up, the rest of the hales were waiting for them, but they were already sitting down at a pretty big table, there were now 13 people there, ethan and aiden adding to it. Stiles was sat in the middle, derek next to him… stiles found himself strangely at peace surrounded by the hale pack.

“Alright, so why do you work 3 jobs?” surprisingly, it was aiden that started it, they all looked at him expectantly, stiles just sighed. He wasn’t ashamed of the 5, they were his kids, even if they got embarrassed by it.

“Well, i’m the, i guess really ‘father’, though i prefer legal guardian, i’m too young to be the dad of teenagers… sorry, i’m the legal guardian of 5 kids, i have tried in the past to get them to go to different caretakers, or something like that, but they refused, they said they trusted me to take care of them, and i couldn’t say no to them. So, i work 3 jobs to give them a decent life.” stiles explained, trying to keep it as simple as he could. They all stared at him, they had already ordered their food so at least the waiter they had didn’t have to wait for them to snap back to reality. After a while, stiles added on a little sheepishly, “they’re all werewolves too, which made it hell for the first month.” stiles added, they all seemed gobsmacked, minus derek though he already knew this.

“Why did you take them in though?” laura asked, hesitantly. Stiles could understand, the reason that a 23 year old took in 5 teenagers couldn’t be good.

“They came from abusive homes, i won’t elaborate more on that, it’s their life to tell, and they don’t like a lot of people knowing.” stiles said evenly, they all thankfully nodded to that.

“Did you go to college?” talia asked after the food came out, stiles smiled.

“Uh, no not really. I kind of had to drop out, after everything.” he said, not mentioning how he was just getting over his dad dying… that had been a rough time, but he’d overcome it, he still missed his dad, and mom, but he lived now, them missing a dull throb in the back of his head.

They all seemed to quieten after that, until aiden spoke up hesitantly, “what about your dad and mom, do they help out with them?” he asked, stiles smiled sadly. 

“Heh, no my mom died of cancer when i was 8, my dad died a little over 2 years ago, a pretty intense heart attack.” he said, they all fell silent, stiles was quick to fill it, he hated awkward atmospheres. “I don’t mind talking about them, by the way.” he said, derek seemed to hesitate.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” he said, the rest were eating, stiles smiled.

“I’m not, this all happened quite a time ago, and while losing my parents will always hurt, i love talking about them, being able to remember them.” he said happily, he meant every word, he did love talking about it. He hated the idea of forgetting about them more than the idea of talking about them.

Even with saying that, peter still changed the subject. “What were you studying before you took those 5 in?” he asked, and stiles laughing quietly.

“Uh, nothing really. I was taking some basic classes so i had something to fall back on, i was actually into gymnastics for a long time, i was practising it still in college, i had a big routine set up for the got talent, i couldn’t decide on britain’s or america’s got talent though.” he said easily.

“That’s a pretty big dream, were you ever going to try for the olympics?” peter asked, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, i was gonna try and win the got talent and make people notice it, that way i had a platform to build off of to make my gymnastics into an actual career.” he said, everyone around the table had a look on them that stiles couldn’t tell if he liked or not. 

Eventually they were eating dessert, because werewolves were glutinous pigs… he thought while eating a piece of pie with ice cream on it.

After, stiles tried to offer to help pay the bill, but derek just slapped his hand when he reached for his wallet, “don’t worry about it, i asked you on the date i’ll treat.” he said, stiles sighed but nodded. “The rest of you can pay for yourselves.” he said, looking around at the rest of his pack, stiles chuckled. Being around these guys was awesome, though he’d admit derek was his favorite.

Derek drove him home after that, parking in the driveway, he turned to stiles, and stiles felt like this was all turning out really corny. “Stiles, i had a great time, i’m sorry about my family.” he said, stiles laughed easily, he found himself doing that around derek.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I thought it was sweet. To be honest, i thought it would be awkward as hell, at least on the first date, i think that broke the tension, if only a little bit.” he said, derek smiled right back, before leaning forward, stiles was surprised at first, but returned the kiss, it was chaste but stiles was about that, he hoped derek was ok with going slow… he didn’t want to get too attached and then get shot down, he couldn’t afford that. When they broke, stiles smiled.

“So does that mean you’d be willing to go on another date?” he asked, derek laughed.

“I’d be more than willing. I’d like to” derek said, stiles smiled, and was just about to say goodbye to his when he saw jackson on the porch, he chuckled. “What?” derek asked, stiles just chuckled a little more.

“Nothing, jackson just came out to ‘welcome me back’ and by that, of course i mean see if i was serious about being on a date with you.” he said, derek chuckled in return. “Well, see ya, we can hash out when we have a second date, whenever you want.” he said, derek smiled.

“Yeah, i’d like that.” he said, stiles smiled but got out of the car, jackson had already scurried back into the house, stiles just chuckled as he got into the house, they were all sitting around ‘minding their own business’ even as all of their noses and ears twitched. 

“So, jackson, believe me now?” he asked, jackson blushed but nodded.

“Yeah, why do you smell like so many other werewolves?” he asked, stiles smiled.

“His family was apparently at the bowling alley, they meant for it to embarrass him, but i think it helped a bit, you know breaking the awkwardness of that first date.” he said, they all nodded, stiles didn’t expect them to understand, jackson had a ‘girlfriend’ but he was still to young to really understand what it meant. 

Stiles went up and showered, when he came back down, he asked “did you guys eat?” he asked, they all looked up, already doing their homework. 

“Yeah, boyd made those fishsticks.” isaac said, stiles smiled nodding.

“Good, thanks for not letting them burn the place down, boyd.” he said, boyd offered a small smile.

After a while, stiles found himself texting derek, just small stuff, he felt like a teenager again, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. This thing with derek seemed good, but stiles didn’t know how werewolves dated or whatever.

So, he was just texting derek about random stuff, thankfully derek didn’t seem to mind, it was only 9 o’clock after all. Derek asked, at one point, if that friday would work again, stiles found himself agreeing. It was rare for him to have a friday off, it was usually just wednesday, so having 2 fridays off in a row, that was a blessing.

He agreed easily, none of the teens birthdays were until july, it was february, so it wouldn’t be to hard for them to be ok with him going out again. 

As it turned out, it wasn’t at all, they all agreed easily, the rest of that week passed by pretty fast, work, as always, was more annoying than difficult. The teens, thankfully, were doing well in school. And when they weren’t. Stiles was there to help. He had passed high school with a 5.0 GPA. so yeah, he was smart. So he helped them, and usually found that they seemed to be less confused with him explaining the stuff.

It was thursday, the day before his second date with derek, that derek texted him.

So my parents are making me allow my sisters and my brothers to come… they’re literally right over my shoulder as i text this, are you cool with that? You could bring your kids, they would probably be able to get along.

Stiles had no way of knowing how to answer that, but jackson, who had apparently decided to lean over his shoulder and read the text, had wide, hopeful eyes.

Stiles sighed but accepted.

Fine, but i hope you’re ready for looks of adoration from jackson, he looks up to you, like you’re his favorite fighter. - stiles replied, the text was almost instant.

I’ll look forward to it. 

Stiles smiled but put his phone away, jackson was just sitting, buzzing with barely restrained excitement.

“So, we’re all going out tomorrow with derek and his siblings.” he said, it took half a second for them all(even boyd) to get pretty excited. 

“Where are we going?” scott asked after a minute.

“Mini golf.” stiles said, they all groaned.

“But we’re awful at mini golf!” isaac said, pouting.

Stiles laughed, flicking his nose playfully, “what do you mean ‘we’? You guys are awful at mini gold, i’m decent at it.” he said, then thought of something. “I know when we go we usually just have fun, but the hales are… very competitive.” he said, that seemed to excite them, small feral-ish looks passing over all of their faces.

After that they had dinner, spaghetti since isaac wanted to make it but wasn’t very good at cooking. It was hard to ruin spaghetti, but isaac didn’t fail. He did good with his food though, this time, and it was made well.

After that, stiles went to the bar, he had another shift that night, then he was done until saturday, thank god. 

As he was getting in, and setting up his station, a couple people, two guys and a girl, came in. stiles recognized them immediately. The guy in the center, deucalion, was the owner of the small bar, the girl next to him, on his right, was his ‘mate’ as he called it. The other man, ennis, was his essential bodyguard, not that the old man needed it, he was terrifying on his own.

They didn’t even look at him, just walked into the back, for that stiles was very grateful. After that, stiles didn’t see them at all, until they walked out and right out the door… so strange. Stiles shrugged and went back to his work, to his delight it was actually kind of crowded. He got a decent tip at the end, a lot of the people out right flirting, dropping a 20 or something at the end, along with a phone number. Stiles threw the numbers away as he got them, pocketing the cash. After a much more open guy, and a drunk, flirted with him, the guy dropped two hundreds with his number, stiles stared at it wide eyed, then blinked and kept his face schooled and threw the number away, the guy looked enraged, practically seething. Stiles shrugged and pocketed the cash. The guy didn’t leave after that though, he ordered 2 more drinks then left, throwing full out glares at stiles the entire time… stiles suppressed a shudder.

After his shift ended, and the crowd died(it was a decent crowd there tonight) he left, he was actually kind of thankful he brought his jeep that night, since it was pretty cold, he saw the guy that left the tip in the parking lot, glaring at him, like full on bitch glare, from across the parking lot.

Stiles shuddered at the flash of gold in the guy’s eyes, god he was creepy.

Luckily, he didn’t try anything. He was just glaring, and as stiles was about to pull out, turned and walked away. Stiles sighed but pushed it out of his mind. It’s not the first time that it really happened, people were crazy and did crazy shit sometimes.

The rest of that night was quiet, the 5 asleep when he got back, he crashed onto his bed. 

The next day, stiles felt pretty well rested, all things considered and he was looking forward to his date with derek very much. Though it was more of a group outing, even if 75% of the people weren’t able to drive.

After getting cleaned up, he went downstairs and made breakfast for them all, the kids had off school, something about an inservice day or some crap. Stiles had looked it up, and true enough they did. 

He made simple pancakes and bacon, and sausage because he and isaac both preferred it. Though they still ate the bacon.

When the smell reached them, stiles was actually concerned to hear they falling down the stairs, then there was a small crash and 5 bodies pressed in through the doorway. Stiles was still flipping pancakes, the bacon and sausage right next to him. “What was that crash?” he asked, 3 of the 5 remained quiet, isaac looked guilty, and boyd just shifted from foot to foot before saying;

“Uh, one of the poles on the stairs.” he said, stiles blinked but laughed.

“None of you are hurt right?” he asked, they shook their heads. “Alright, good. I’ll fix it when i can.” he said, they all seemed surprised, they always did when he was so easy going about his punishments, or lack thereof, unless it was a serious thing they did.

“We can fix it.” jackson said, looking rather really serious. Stiles shrugged.

“Alright, if you want. After golfing we can go to home depot or something and get the materials for it.” he said, they all nodded determinedly. Stiles had to chuckled, sometimes they were little shits, like all kids were, but every once in awhile they did stuff that surprised him. Like this.

After eating, it was a rather slow day until 2 when they walked to the putt-putt course, they couldn’t really all fit in the jeep, and the place wasn’t that far away.

When they got there, 2 pretty expensive looking cars were parked right in front of the building… they were obviously the hale’s. 

“A camaro!” jackson practically bounced along the sidewalk. Stiles chuckled. For the year he’s know jackson, he was excited by two things. Cars and fighting, stiles was determined to help his dream of getting into the ufc. 

Derek and all of his siblings were waiting for them there. All of the teens were there, ethan aiden liam and mason, plus cora and laura. 

“Hey guys.” he called, even though they saw them coming up. 

“Hi stiles!” cora was the one to greet him, derek shook his head in resignation. “Who are they?” she asked, looking over the 5 teens, stiles smiled.

“This is , boyd, erica, scott, isaac, and jackson.” he said, pointing to each in turn. They all offered a small half wave. “They’re the teens i told you i was looking after.” he said, he visibly saw them all tense, the 5 at least.

“You told them about us?” isaac asked, and stiles had to blink, going back over the conversation he just had, then shook his head frantically.

“No no, not like that, i just told them i was looking after you all, i’ve told you before, i would never tell anyone about you unless A) it would save your lives or B) you gave me permission to do it, for whatever reasons.” he said, they all visibly calmed after that.

After a few tense moments, derek stepped forward, “should we get started then?” he asked, stiles nodded, smirking at jackson’s still adoration face. It was so cute. 

They got their putters and balls. Derek took the complete black one, stiles smirked but took a bright pink one.

The rest took their own preferenced ball colors. 

They had to split up, because they had a pretty big group. So, in the end, it was his 5, then the hale teens went off, and cora and laura were in a group together. Stiles was admittedly grateful he was in a group along with derek.

Before his 5 could run off, he got their attention. “All right, boyd’s in charge, ok?” he said, they all groaned,

“Why is boyd always in charge!” jackson complained, “i’m the same age as him!” he whined.

“For that exact reason, jackson. He’s good at helping out with you guys, i trust you all but boyd hardly does anything that warrants me having to scold him, let alone yell.” he said, jackson grumbled but complied, rushing off with the others. Derek and stiles hung back while they started.

“You do amazing with them, i know they’re not children, but i know teenagers can be a handful. Even more impressive is that you can keep up with them when their werewolves.” he said, stiles laughed.

“Yeah, it took a while. They’re all strong in their own rights, i just had to get into a lot better shape to be able to help them, helping them control their shift was hard as hell, let me tell you.” he said, derek chuckled too, and he seemed like he had something else to say, but then they were up and golfed.

By the end, stiles was losing by 3, but he couldn’t care less, he just loved spending time with derek.

They were just turning their putters in when derek asked, “how do they get along without an alpha?” he asked, stiles sighed.

“Hard, like you wouldn’t believe. Boyd and erica actually went feral for a full hour, but they learned to control it. They’re omegas but they’re just as strong as some betas, i make sure they exercise, being an omega can kill you so i make sure they’re as strong as they can be.” he said, derek seemed equally parts impressed, and infatuated.

“You’re amazing.” he said quietly, stiles tilted his head.

“Not really, i mean i guess i’m an ok person, but not amazing.” he said, derek sighed.

“Stiles,” he started, looking around before continuing. “You gave up your own dreams to help 5 kids, you could have left them in a different home or something but you didn’t you helped them, took care of them. I meant to say this at the beginning of the game, but talia offered them a place in the pack.” he said, stiles heart clenched a little. Derek seemed to notice because he was quick to explain ,”you as well, of course!” he said fast, stiles gulped the lump in his throat, but sighed heavily.

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly, derek nodded eagerly.

“Yes, of course! The hale pack always helps omegas, and from what i can tell those 5 will be a great addition to the pack, you will too.” he said, stiles thought it over.

“I have to ask them about it, it will affect them the most.” he said, derek nodded.

“Of course, take all the time you need.” he said seriously, stiles smiled nodding.

Just then, a loud crash, glass, came from the arcade where the kids had been, fearing the worst stiles was up and on his way in there in a minute, stiles cursed the scene in front of him. There was a broke bottle, not beer just root beer. Isaac was huddle in the corner, boyd trying to calm him down, scott jackson and erica looking equal parts scared.

As quick as he could he was rushing forward, pulling the 3 standing away from the glass.

Boyd looked up with wide fearful eyes, stiles smiled gently. “Hey, go make sure they’re ok, alright boyd? I’ll take care of isaac.” he said, patting a hand on boyd’s shoulder. Boyd just nodded and got up hesitantly, isaac was still in the midst of a panic attack, derek was hovering by them, obviously not knowing what to do. 

Stiles saw the crowd and gestured for derek to come closer, he did so without hesitation “get them to go away.” he whispered, derek nodded and was waving them away, snarling at the lot of them. Isaac looked the same as before, stiles sat down next to him, the bottle shards weren’t there so it was fine.

“It’s ok isaac, you’re not there anymore, he can’t hurt you.” stiles said, referencing to isaac’s ass of a father who had abused him. He gently put a hand around isaac’s shoulder, pulling him closer gently, giving isaac enough time to pull away if he wanted. “Just focus on my breathing, try to match it.” he said, taking slow, patient breathes. Slowly, but surely, isaac was getting back under control, his breathing was evening out. Thank god.

 

“You okay isaac?” he asked gently, isaac shuddered one last time before nodded.

“Sorry.” isaac said, stiles frowned.

“Isaac, i told you. Panic attacks are nothing to be ashamed of. Something awful happened to you, you’re not gonna heal over night.” stiles said firmly, isaac smiled.

“Not.. for the panic attack, i meant i’m sorry that i ruined your date.” he said quietly, stiles blinked then laughed.

“Isaac, i like derek, but you guys are my top priority. Never forget that, ok?” stiles said, trying to soothe him. Isaac just nodded, and stiles slowly helped him up, brushing off the little bit of glass that had landed on his lap.

“You’re not hurt or anything, right?” stiles asked, sometimes isaac’s panic attacks can get… violent.

“No, i just remembered him, and fell back.” he said, stiles just nodded, at the moment he, isaac, boyd jackson scott and erica, and the hales(the rest of them joined them at some point) were the only ones in there, the rest of the people, with what looked like management, were waiting outside.

“Are you ok?” derek asked, approaching slowly, boyd and the others were already hugging isaac hard.

“Yeah, it was just a trigger for a panic attack, nothing too bad.” stiles said, derek nodded.

“You were really good with him, keeping calm and all…” he said, stiles smiled.

“They all have stuff that triggers them, i try my best to keep them away from those things.” stiles said derek nodded.

“So… i don’t know if this is a good time, but my mom told me to invite you all over for dinner.” derek said, rubbing the back of his head, stiles smiled but kissed him. He didn’t know why, but it just felt like he had too.

Derek was surprised, but stiles was already pulling back. “Yeah, i’d love to, how about you guys?” he asked, looking towards the 5 of them, they all seemed pretty excited.

“Yes!” they all exclaimed, even isaac, who while a little pale, seemed infinitely better. 

“Hey, i’ll meet you at your house, if you can give me the address?” stiles asked, adding on, because derek seemed confused. “Well, i doubt we can all fit into your 2 cars, so i was gonna get my jeep and meet you guys there.” he said, derek seemed to get it, at least.

After getting his address, stiles sent the 5 on ahead, saying he’d catch up in a minute. 

“Hey, i’ll talk to them, ok?” he said, derek seemed confused. “You know, about the pack thing?” he said, derek caught on at least.

“Oh right! Crap, i forgot, sorry, i forgot i already asked that, heh.” derek said, stiles smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, i’ll see you in like 30 minutes then.” he said, derek smiled and nodded.

Stiles jogged out of the place, catching up with the 5 about halfway in between home and the golf place.

“So, what did you talk to him about?” erica asked, getting straight to the point, they were still two blocks from the house. 

Stiles sighed, “alright, i’ll tell you but you have to promise not to get upset about it, i know i promised not to bring it up anymore but i think this would be good for us.” he said, they all seemed surprised, but nodded. Stiles took a deep breathe before continuing.

“Ok, derek’s mother invited us to join her pack, i don’t know what it would entail, but i figure it would be more on you guys if you want to join.” he said, “if you do want to join it, we would go and ask whatever questions we have. If you don’t, we won’t. This is up to you guys now,” he said, it wasn’t like he didn’t care about whether or not they joined the pack, but it was their choice. He wouldn’t take that decision from them.

They all stopped, and stiles walked 3 feet in front of them, and looked back, they all looked like they were deep in thought.

“Are you aloud to join the pack too?” isaac asked quietly, stiles smiled. That had been the entire problem with other packs that had offered the 5 a place, they had refused stiles. They didn’t want a weak human in their pack.

“Yes, i am. Derek said the offer was extended to all of us.” not his exact words, but close enough.

They all seemed to think it over, looking at each other, having an entire conversation without saying a word. They were a lot more intelligent than they should be at that age.

Finally, erica stepped forward, “i want to join the pack then. It… i feel wrong without an alpha, but i won’t leave you.” she said, quietly. The rest agreed. Stiles smiled.

“I think you all proved that you won’t leave me, which i love. Ok, we can tell them over dinner, ok?” he said, they all nodded, going home to get changed into nicer clothes for dinner, and to shower.

After a half hour(exactly 30 minutes) they were in the jeep on their way to the hale’s house. Stiles was a little nervous, boyd was sitting in front, scott jackson and isaac were squeezed in the middle with erica with her legs spread in the small back-back seat.

Finally, they pulled up to the hale house, and stiles gaped at it. The rest were too, he knew. The house(mansion, more like) was freakin huge, like hell. 

“Holy shit, this is the hale’s house?!” scott exclaimed, happily. Stiles was still staring at it, feeling entirely under dressed.

“Yeah it is, we shouldn’t keep them waiting too long.” stiles said, snapping himself out of his trance-like state. 

He sighed but got out, waiting for the others. Once they were out, they made their way up to the front door, which was already open, because werewolves duh, derek was standing there smiling. Stiles offered one back.

“Hey, sorry we’re late. We didn’t want to show up sweaty and all, so we showered fast.” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Derek just leaned forward and kissed him, stiles blushed but smiling, god he was a virgin idiot. “Don’t worry about it, we’re have lasagna, laura and cora just put them in.” derek said, smiling softly. 

Stiles realized they were still really close, and before he could respond, there was the snap of a picture being taken. Stiles tore his gaze from derek, and stared at erica, who still had her phone out, holding it with a triumphant smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What are you doing, erica?” he asked, trying for exasperated but coming off as fond and amused.

“You guys are too cute not to have picture of you. Sorry, but i had to. I’ll send it to you, though.” she said, giving a shit eating smirk along with it. Stiles sighed. 

“Fine, but don’t go overboard with the pictures.” he said, erica just smiled wide and nodded.

“So how many pictures will “don’t go overboard” save us?” derek asked, teasingly. Stiles chuckled.

“It means that instead of 100 pictures she might’ve taken, she’ll be taking 99.” he said evenly, derek just laughed.

“Well, i think that’s fine. Would you guys like to come inside or…?” derek asked, and stiles realized they had been standing outside for the past 4 minutes. 

So, they were all shuffled inside. Derek showed them the to a living room, where the rest of the hales were, and stiles stared dumbstruck as the same creepy guy from the bar stood among them, the guy smirked but looked away. The way the rest of the hales talked to him, stiles guessed he wasn’t pack, but it was still odd that he was there.

Stiles shook it off, he was probably just a beta visiting or passing through.

“Stiles!” cora exclaimed, leaping at him, stiles was surprised, and worried derek might be annoyed since werewolves were all about scent, but he seemed more amused than anything. So, stiles caught the flying she-wolf. He saw that the guy was glaring now, stiles shuddered.

“Hey, so me, laura, liam and mason were arguing about which was better, naruto or one piece, and you look like an anime nerd, no offence i am too, so far it’s a tie, i think naruto is best, and mason being smart as he is agrees, but the others think one piece, can you please break the tie?!” she asked.

“Oh god, no! Do not get him started on this! You will not get out of this without your brain being fried like an egg!” jackson begged, stiles smirked but pushed him back, the others had their own conversations going on, so were barely paying attention to them.

“Oh, i am absolutely getting in on this, you 5 don’t appreciate anime like i do, so i’m taking the chance to talk about it with people who understand.” he said teasingly, of course. Jackson groaned loudly, the others following suit.

“Make yourselves comfy by the way, you don’t have to stand around all day.” derek said, sitting on the bigger couch, which was freakin huge, how did they even make a couch that big.

Stiles smiled and sat right next to him, then focused when cora sat on the chair in front of him, “so, anime.” he said smiling, laura mason and liam sat around them. “Honestly, i find it hard to choose between those two because their two very different areas. Ones pirates and ones ninjas, but personally i like naruto, but not for the nijas, i personally love the tailed beast, i think their bad ass.” naruto said smirking, jackson groaned.

“Why do they get a shortened version of that speech but we have to listen to it for 2 hours?!” he whined, stiles just flicked his nose.

“Wait, you went on about anime for two hours?” derek asked, stiles shrugged leaning back on the couch, very close to derek.

“No i didn’t sure it was a long time, but it was not 2 hours. Also, the reason they don’t get the long version is because-”

“Dinners done!” talia’s voice came through the room.

“Of that.” he said smirking. The rest of the werewolves in the room, laughed at that. “Food does wonders.” he said, smirking. Jackson rolled his eyes but got up with everyone else in their mad dash to the kitchen. Stiles was eventually sat between derek, his sisters on his other side, and the 5 on his other side. There were, in fact, 6 lasagnas. And 6 baskets of rolls, and some veggies. Stiles thought this was what heaven was like. 

About halfway through dinner, stiles saw the weird guy sending weird glances at erica, and stiles was so glad she was to his immediate right.

“So what do you guys like to do?” liam asked at one point during the dinner, pointing the question to the five of them, they spoke over each other fire a minute, before stiles laughed and stopped them.

“Ok, oldest to youngest, yeah? Jackson boyd scott erica then isaac ok?” he said, they all nodded.

“I like fighting, i wanna be a professional kickboxer.” he said, they all stared at him, then stiles.

“You let him fight, he’s only 13!” laura said, stiles held his hands up.

“I do not let him fight, thank you. We have a punching bag at home, and he uses it to hit, you know toughen up his fists. He won’t get into actually bo- sorry kickboxing until he’s 16 and he’s absolutely sure that’s what he wants to do.” stiles said sternly, jackson pouted but nodded.

“I also like lacrosse.” he added, boyd took it over from there.

“I like medical stuff, i’m thinking i want to become a nurse or something, maybe a doctor.” he said, everyone smiled at that.

Scott shifter, “uh, i like working with animals.” he said, stiles smiled. For whatever reason scott was hesitant about telling what he liked to do.

“You like working with animals? How can you be so sure?” mason asked, stiles answered this time.

“The animal hospital let him get volunteer hours, he insisted on it. He doesn’t actually make any money, but he likes it, so why not?” he said, scott smiled in appreciation. Scott had a problem with talking in crowds, for whatever reason.

Finally erica was up, and she didn’t hesitate to talk. “I like photography, i like taking pictures, though i don’t know if i’d be willing to do it for a living yet.” she said, cora perked up at that.

“Maybe we could go out and get some picture, i love it too.” she said, erica was already nodding eagerly.

Finally, it was isaac, who was already rubbing his arm, stiles smiled encouragingly. “I, uh… i like drawing, doing art and stuff.” he said, isaac didn’t like talking about his likes either, but for reasons other than scott’s problems. Stiles had found out isaac was bullied for liking to draw and stuff, luckily jackson and boyd were awesome older brothers, and stopped it short.

“So, what grade are you guys in anyway?” mason asked, again.

“We’re in 8th grade.” erica said, they all blinked.

“I thought you three were 12,” derek said, gesturing to scott isaac and erica, “and you guys were 13,” he said, gesturing to jackson and boyd. Stiles smiled, bumbing his shoulder.

“Nah, it’s only like a 2 month gap, their birthdays are actually pretty close, so they’re all in the same grade.” he said, the others just nodded, “not to mention, they’re all really smart.” he said, proudly. 

“Yeah, and you’re stupid smart too.” jackson said, stiles shrugged.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” erica announced suddenly, stiles stopped short, then burst out laughing. 

Erica glared hard at him, shifting in her seat. 

“I. have. To. go. To. the. Bathroom.” she repeated slowly, stiles stopped short, and realized what was happening.

“Oh, shit, hey where’s your bathroom?” he asked, cora stood up.

“I’ll take her, i think a girl will be of more help here, you know?” she said, stiles sagged in relief.

“Is that ok with you?” stiles teased, but erica was already up, the teen boys looked confused, even jackson scott and isaac, boyd just sighed, stiles was glad he was smart. 

Mason and liam both seemed confused too.

“What happened?” liam asked, and stiles’s breath caught.

“I don’t know how to handle this conversation.” he said seriously, and literally everyone burst out laughing, even talia. 

“Are you sure, stiles? I’m sure you could do just fine.” peter said, teasing. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“I may not know how to handle this, but peter is a fully able adult, surely if you had any questions you could ask him, i’m sure he could help with this.” he said, sitting back as 5 of the 6 teens turned towards peter. Stiles just drank his soda contently, enjoying the surprised look peter had, his smile gone.

“Oh my god! That was great!” laura exclaimed, doubling over the table, almost smashing her face in lasagna.

“Let’s save that conversation for your health teachers, yeah?” peter suggested, stiles chuckled.

“That’s probably best.” he agreed, jackson scott and isaac all sagged, and stiles was surprised they didn’t already know about this stuff. But then he remembered that was one of the things in 8th grade he read up on when he was bored, in one of his late night wikipedia reads.

“So, now that we’ve had a decent laugh, stiles have you considered my offer?” talia asked, looking serious. Everyone stopped. Erica and cora had come back a few minutes ago, it was 10 minutes since the whole ‘conversation’.

They all looked expectantly at stiles. Stiles sighed, “yes we have, and we’d like to accept it.” he said seriously, the weird guy, that stiles still didn’t know the name of, spoke of then.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” he said, he was sitting next to peter, who glared at him.

“By ‘we’ i mean me, erica, boyd, jackson, isaac, and scott. They all have a say in this.” he said evenly, talia seemed to find that a good answer, because she was smiling, stiles smiled back, though it was washed off his face when the guy started up again.

“Their kids, what do they know about choosing if a pack is good for them or not? You’re their guardian, correct? You should be firm with them, they shouldn’t have a say when it comes to things like this.” he said.

“Theo!” derek roared, stiles sighed but stood up, putting a hand on derek’s shoulder.

“It’s ok, maybe if they were 5, yeah i could see you’re point. But. they. Aren’t. They are 12, 13, years old. They have been through hellish environments. They had to grow up to take care of themselves. I do my best for them, but they know how to take care of themselves. They know how to choose when it comes to their lives.” stiles said, glaring at the guy, theo derek called him.

“What could kids possibly know about hellish environments?” theo growled, stiles glared.

“What the hell do you even mean? Of course they know. They were 11 before they got out, i got them before they were sent through 10 different foster homes, as the system sometimes does. You have no right to know what they went through, and i will not tell you. Nor will you try to pry into their lives. They have faced their own share of problems, more than kids should have too.” he said, theo snorted.

Before he could respond again, talia growled, low and obviously a warning.all of the werewolves lowered their heads, even the 5 teens, stiles didn’t really lower his head, he wasn’t a werewolf, so he didn’t know to do that, but he knew respect, so he lowered his head a little, more so like sitting down.

“I.. i apologize for going off like that, alpha.” stiles said quietly, if it was just him there, he might have challenged it, but he couldn’t risk the 5 jumping in, or doing something equally stupid if he got hurt.

Talia’s gaze softened. “No, you did nothing, stiles. Theo here, seems to forget he is just visiting, and he is not part of this pack. He is just passing through, and he’d do well to remember that.” she said, deceptively calm, stiles nodded, and looked over to the 5 who looked frightened. 

“Hey, guys, it’s ok.” he said quietly, they all looked up, looking slightly pale. Stiles smiled opening up his arms, they all took the chance, jumping into the hug, stiles looked around at the surprised looks from the people there, even theo looked surprised.

“Uh, sorry. They’re not used to, um, alpha’s, they were bitten when they were young, 7 or 8 they said, apparently some camping accidents. They haven’t had an actual alpha, so.. Yeah, sorry.” he said, hugging them tighter, scott and isaac were pressed to his back, erica was tucked into his chest, boyd and jackson right behind her, stiles hugged them as much as he could.

After a few minutes they calmed down, and talia was offering a small smile. “They trust you very much.” she said softly, stiles shrugged.

“I trust them too, i do my best for them, they deserve it after the shit they’ve been through.” talia through a small glare at theo when it looked like he was gonna talk again. Theo shut up fast.

“So, um.. I’m sorry, i actually don’t know how to do this, how do we like come into the pack, or whatever? I read up on it once upon a time, but i forgot all about it, after a while.” he said, talia smiled.

“It’s actually quite simple, first off the alpha has to accept you all into the pack, which i have, the second is the entire pack has to accept you all, which it seems they have.” she said, everyone nodded, and she continued. “The last thing is i have to give you a bite, purely symbolic, or course. It will represent you all becoming pack, and you will all be able to feel the coords form, the bonds of us to you, and you to us.” she said smiling, stiles nodded along.

“So, i won’t be turned, right? Not that the idea of becoming a werewolf is bad, i just like being human.” he said, shrugging. Talia gave a reassuring smile.

“No, you will not. The bite is symbolic, if you’d ever like to be a werewolf though, i’d be happy to turn you.” she said, smiling. Stiles smiled back, nodded.

He turned to the 5, who were still really close to him. “Are you guys still ok with this?” he asked, they all nodded. “Ok then, i think we’d like to officially join your pack, alpha hale.” he said, talia smiled and got up and walked over to them.

It took a minute, but eventually they all had small bite marks on their sides, and stiles was surprised to find small threads reaching out to each member of the pack(thank god not theo), they were faint but there.

“It will take some time for them to properly form, the bonds, now, i don’t know if you have a problem with it, but generally packs stick in one building, or in some where the packs are truly big they have multiple buildings side-by side. Now, if you want you can still live where you currently are, though the connections won’t be as strong. We would make it work.” talia said, stiles sighed but turned to the 5, he honestly didn’t particularly care if they moved, but they might.

“What do you guys think, do you want to live here, or stay put?” he asked, there was a scoff behind him.

He turned to see theo standing kind of close, everyone, even talia who was a few feet away. “Really? Now you’re asking if they want to move in? What if they choose something you don’t like? Mh?” he asked, stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, i would be happy either way, to be honest. They need a pack, they have been omegas for close to 4, maybe 5 years, since they were bit even. The alpha that bit them were caught and killed, i know because i looked them all up. So, they need an alpha. And, honestly? I don’t mind moving in here, these are good people, nice people. I’d love to get to know them all more.” stiles said, theo smirked.

“Yeah, and that way you get a butt load of money, yeah? Humans are all greedy bastards.” theo snorted, stiles tilted his head back and laughed.

“Oh yeah, i’m so greedy. I took in 5 kids, and got a place for us all to live. I’m so greedy. Keeping every penny for myself of course, sorry.” stiles said, smirking. “I couldn’t care less about money, sure it helps, obviously, but i don’t personally care. i just need enough to get by, and that’s what i aim for.” stiles said, theo snorted.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re too soft on those kids, they need a firm hand. They’re already becoming little pieces o-” theo’s rant was cut short, stiles slammed a hand forward, twisting and throwing theo into the wall, a small crack appeared. 

“You can say all the shit you want about me, theo.” stiles whispered calmly into his ear. “You can throw me down, beat the shit out of me-” stiles slammed theo back against the wall when he tried to escape, and snarled, humanly, of course, but almost close to an animal, ”-you can break me down, build me up and break me down again. But if you ever talk shit about them, try to downgrade them, try to make them feel like shit in any way. I swear to god, i will rip your fucking throat out.” he said, finishing it with a promise.

Theo gulped, stiles felt it where his hand was clamped around his neck. “Y-you’re just a human, what could you really do?” theo asked, stiles smirked at his attempt at nonchalance.

“Exactly, i’m human. I don’t have claws to make it fast, it’ll be blunt nails digging in. now, i’ll warn you one more time, don’t talk shit to them. They’re already having trouble adjusting to having pack bonds and all that shit. They don’t need you making them feeling like they don’t deserve the compassion i give them, which they do.” stiles said, dropping theo, who slumped to the ground, coughing hard.

Theo looked up at talia, “are you just going to let him do that to me?!” he demanded.

Talia glared pointedly at theo. “No, stop, stiles.” she said with mock seriousness. “Oh, sorry, to late for that. To be honest, you deserve it. And you’d do best to not speak unless spoken to for the rest of your stay, which is only a half hour. Then i recommend you run from my territory.” she said, stiles smiled gratefully.

“Stiles that was badass!” scott exclaimed, jumping on him, stiles chuckled, holding the teen in his arms, while the others hugged him as well. Stiles only noticed when isaac whipped his nose with his sleeve that they were all crying, erica isaac and scott more openly, jackson and boyd were crying but quietly.

“Hey, why are you guys crying?” he said, letting scott drop to the ground. They all laughed quietly, even as stiles took a couple napkins off the table and gave them to the teens. Jackson was the one to answer.

“Because of the things you said, you dumbass-”

“Language, jackson.” stiles said offhandedly. It was a joke, stiles didn’t care if they cursed, but some people did.

Jackson just continued. “I.. it felt good to hear those things, to hear how much you care, i mean obviously we know!” he added hastily, “but, i mean at least for me it was a big hit hearing it all, but it was good.” jackson said, rubbing his arm, stiles smiled but hugged the teen, jackson usually held off on hugs, thinking he was to old. Stiles was persistent though.

“Of course i care about you guys, we’re family, now we have a pack too.” he said, they all nodded as they wiped the tears away, stiles smiled and turned to the hales who were all watching wide eyed, theo and slumped off somewhere.

“What?” he asked as all of the hales, literally all of them were staring at him.

Derek shook his head and came over to stiles, kissing him soundly on the lips, it wasn’t a big kiss, no tongue even, but stiles still found himself melting into it. Derek pulled back a second later. 

“You’re amazing, that’s what.” he said softly, stiles smiled and tilted his head from side to side. 

“Yeah, i agree. If only the rest of the world realized how awesome i am, right?” stiles said, smirking. Derek chuckled.

“I don’t know, i think i want to keep you to myself.” he said quietly, stiles realized even the other werewolves, minus the 5 who were right next to them, didn’t hear him.

“I’d like that.” stiles whispered right back, because he realized while he was not sure if he loved derek, he knew he cared very deeply about him.

“Alright, you guys are the worlds cutest couple, we know! Movie time!” cora said, stiles chuckled, resting his head on derek’s shoulder.

“There goes that moment.” stiles mumbled into his shoulder, derek chuckled.

They followed the rest into the living room, or what looked like, stiles realized, as they passed several rooms, one of many living rooms.

The one they were using was just the biggest.

“If you guys want, you can stay here tonight, probably in the living room just for tonight until we get rooms situated.” derek said, adding on “we have more than enough rooms, we just want to make sure like, who wants a room where.” derek said, stiles nodded.

“Alright guys, you ok with that?” stiles asked the 5, as they were entering the room.

“Yeah.” they replied, there was a medium sized couch on the far wall, everyone else was already sitting, derek sat down first, by the arm, stiles happily snuggled up next to him, happy when derek put an arm around him. He loved cuddling, sue him.

The other 5 squeezed onto the couch, stiles wound up throwing his legs over isaac’s and erica’s legs, they were the closest to him. Scott was squished in the middle, with boyd and jackson on his other side. The movie they were watching was freakin up, and stiles sighed heavily.

“And here comes me crying.” he muttered. Derek just laughed.

“The beginning is sad, i get teary eyed at it too.” he said, stiles snorted but snuggled deeper, cheek pressed into derek’s chest.

The movie started, and stiles realized 90% of them were crying. Derek wasn’t but when stiles looked up, there were indeed watery eyes at the old guy sitting in the church. Boyd was just watching it, though he had cried as hard as erica the first time he saw it. By the end of the movie, though, stiles was near sleep, so was erica and isaac who were laying ontop of eachother, on top of stiles.

Derek shifted slightly, and stiles thought he was going to get up, but he just pulled the small blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his shoulders.

“Thanks.” he said softly, derek just grunted in reply. Barely a minute later, stiles fell into a nice sleep.

Stiles woke with a small jolt, vaguely remembering his surroundings. He was so glad he didn’t have a hard-on at this point in time, because right now, his back was pressed to the couch, and derek was facing him, head on the arm rest, very close to him. 

Stiles looked around slightly, and found the 5 teens still on the couch, sleeping soundly. Stiles smiled but settled back in, snuggling further into derek, if that was possible.

He didn’t really fall back to sleep, though he did try, eventually he just enjoyed laying against derek. He was, however woken back up by the 5 all stirring, looking around, he looked down and saw erica smirking at even as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, stiles sighed but buried his face deeper into derek’s chest, hear the click, and derek’s chuckle. 

“You were up?” stiles asked tiredly, as they all got up, the rest around the room were stirring too.

“Yeah, i usually get up early for training.” derek said, shrugging. “I didn’t want to wake you, though, you seemed really comfortable.” he said, stiles smiled. The rest of the hales were all up and moving about, they all seemed to have fallen asleep there with them… which was nice, stiles thought he felt the bond a little, barely noticeable, stronger. Pack bonding was nice.

Talia, jason, and peter all got up, heading in the direction of the kitchen, everyone seemed not to pay too much attention to the new additions to the pack, which stiles assumed was to have a sense of familiarity with them.

“After we eat breakfast, we can start loading stuff from your place here, or whenever you want.” stiles said, stiles tilted his head,

“‘We’?” he asked, derek nodded.

“Yeah, well of course i’ll help, and the others were able to get off work, and it’s a saturday so the teens can help as well, it shouldn’t be too much work.” he said, stiles nodded. He almost asked ‘what about you’ to the people getting off work, then remembered how dumb that would have been, derek was a ufc fighter, so he could choose when he did shit.

“Alright, thank you.” stiles said, then added. “Since you guys are gonna be helping me a lot, i’ll treat you all to dinner, or lunch.” he said, not knowing when they would finish.

“You don’t have to.” derek said, stiles shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it, not to mention it’s been awhile since we’ve been to that buffet downtown…” stiles said, at that same moment talia called for breakfast and everyone was getting up to go into the kitchen/dining room.

“Are meals always this loud?” stiles asked, derek laughed.

“Usually, yeah. Though lunch is mostly a mellow affair, unless we do something special.” he said, stiles just nodded. “You have 5 werewolves, surely their loud too.” derek said, pushing playfully as food was passed around, stiles took a good helping of eggs, pancakes, and sausage. And two strips of bacon.

“Not really, they aren’t overly loud, but dinner is wild sometimes. We all help make it, lunch is at school, or work, and breakfast is usually grab and go, except on weekends.” stiles said, shrugging. Derek nodded along. 

Breakfast passed by mostly fast, stiles enjoyed another 3 pancakes, and 2 sausage patties.

“How do you eat that much?” cora asked, from down the table aways. Stiles looked up from his food, mid chew.

He swallowed fast, “what do you mean?” he asked, laura laughed.

“You’re a human, you don’t have near the same metabolism we have, yet you ate more than derek and he eats like a freakin cow.” she said, and stiles shrugged.

“Guess i just have a big appetite, i don’t know.” he said shrugging, they all seemed to accept that, but then conversation changed.

“So, are we helping you move then?” peter asked, stiles thought about it.

“Sure, i guess.” he said, they all nodded.

After that, they all cleaned up, stiles insisting they help, even after derek and talia tried to wave it off.

Then they were heading outside, and stiles realised just now there were a lot of cars lined up, 10 in fact, plus 2 motorcycles. There were 2 big as hell trucks, a van, more like a bus, and 7 small cars, not overly expensive looking, stiles guessed they needed it, for a big family. Derek’s car was the most expensive looking car there.

Peter and jason both went to the trucks, climbing right up in them, stiles was towards the back with the 5, and could help but whisper to them, “over-compensating for something aren’t they?” peter and jason both stopped and whipped their heads over towards him. The rest of the werewolves were all laughing.

“Omg, i know right?” cora said, but climbed in beside peter, who just shrugged and got in, jason looked like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head and got into the truck.

The rest dispersed into different cars, laura took the van/bus, cora got into a small car. Derek hesitated before he got into his camaro.

“Uh, do any of you want to ride with me? I think it was probably cramped in there, being 6 people.” he said, stiles looked over them, and jackson had wide hopeful eyes.

Stiles chuckled.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, jackson and isaac could ride with you?” stiles suggested, isaac blinked but nodded, derek just smiled.

“Sure.” he nodded easily, jackson was already at the car, isaac hesitating before climbing in the back.

Stiles saw scott looking at ethan and aiden on their bikes. Aiden was the one to catch scott looking at the bikes, he smiled nicely.

“Hey scott, wanna ride with me?” aiden asked, scott was about to, stiles knew, scream yes, but looked at him first. Stiles just nodded.

Scott smiled happily, and was on the back of the motorcycle in less than a minute. As they were pulling away, stiles saw that boyd and erica were already in the jeep, the others had already left.

As he was getting in, boyd seemed to hesitate about something. “Did you wanna ride with someone?” he asked them, boyd shook his head.

“I… we all want to thank you.” he said, quietly, stiles frowned.

“For what?” he asked, rather confused.

Erica huffed a small laugh. “See, that’s what gets me, that you don’t even realize how amazing a person you are.” she said, stiles tilted his head, not turning the engine on yet, this seemed to be something they needed to say.

“We want to thank you for everything. Like, everything you’ve done for us, you got us out of those homes, out of foster care, you took us in, you basically stopped your life so you could help us… and now you’re doing this. We have so much to say thank you for.” boyd said, stiles smiled and pulled him in for a hug, holding one arm out for erica to snuggle up to him.

“You guys, you know you don’t have to say thank you, i care about you all. I could have given you guys up, but i didn’t. You never have to feel bad about anything, i chose to do this. Never forget that, ok?” he said, boyd sighed heavily, erica burrowed deeper.

“I love you stiles.” she said quietly, boyd nodded agreeing.

Stiles couldn’t help smiling. “I love you guys too, come on let’s get over there before they have an aneurism about us not being there on time.” he said, they smiled and nodded.

Stiles may have broken a speeding law or 2(or 5) to get there fast, but when he pulled up, they were all waiting.

“Hey, are you ok?” derek asked, jogging up to them. Stiles smiled.

“Yeah, of course. Just had a little heart to heart.” he said seriously, erica and boyd both blushed, stiles smiled.

“Alright, should we get started?” he said before anything else could be said, talia nodded.

“Alright, what do you want everyone doing?” derek asked, stiles thought it over for a good minute.

“Hmm… alright, liam and mason, can you 2 help scott and isaac with their room?” he asked, getting a nod, the four running off into the house, “alright um… aiden and ethan, help boyd and jackson?” stiles said, getting another nod. As they were running up, he was giving the next set of directions. “Cora and laura, help erica?” they nodded, running up. Stiles sighed, thinking harder, “um… talia lindsey, could you pack up the kitchen?” he asked, they nodded going to to do it.

 

“Don’t you need boxes? Peter asked, stiles shook his head.

“No, i keep all of the boxes things come in, plus more. There should be enough.” he said, then continued. “Alright, peter and jason would you mind getting the living room?” he asked, peter and jason both nodded, “you can help with my room.” stiles said. Derek nodded, following stiles up to his room.

“So what are you going to do with the house?” derek asked, stiles shrugged.

“Don’t know yet, probably rent it out maybe?” he said, derek nodded.

“It’s a good idea, besides the front being a little beat up-no offence!- it’s a nice place, the only thing bad inside really is the railing at the bottom step that’s broke- how did that happen?” he asked at the end, stiles laughed.

“Well, there’s more wrong than that, the washer and dryer and shot, the fridge is awful, the dishwasher was breaking a while ago, surprised it didn’t. It’ll need a lot of work, but i think it could be worth it.” he said easily. Derek just nodded putting clothes in boxes. Eventually, they were onto the closet, they already broke down the bed, dresser and all.

“Why do you have so many plaid shirts?” derek said, staring at the clothes like they offended him.

Stiles stared dumbly at him, “uh, cause i love plaid?” he said, shrugging.

Derek shrugged. “Your choice.” he said teasingly. After putting all of that away, the room was bare. 

“Wow, it feels weird having it be so… empty.” stiles said, then he seemed to suddenly remember something.

“Oh, shit!” he said, darting forward towards one of the floor boards, lifting it up with minimal difficulty. Derek tilted his head, walking over to look inside. He gaped at what he saw.

“How the hell did you even fit those things in there!” derek exclaimed, inside were 2 fairly large safes.

“Uh, i lifted more than just the one floor board, duh.” stiles said, smirking.

Sure enough, after lifting 2 more floorboards, stiles was able to easily lift them out, under them was a small metal chest.

“What’re in them?” stiles jumped slightly at the sudden voice. He turned to see everyone there, “we’re all done.” boyd said stepping into the room, stiles nodded smiling.

“Good, as for what’s in them, i’ll show you guys.” he said opening both of the safes, and the chest. Inside the safes were a bunch of papers, plus a little bit of money shoved into the back of each. The chest was filled with small stuff, a red hoodie, a picture, a small plush wolf, and a plush fox, stiles slowly pulled a necklace from around his neck, it was a simple crystal, he unclipped it and put it in the chest. There were other things in the chest, but it was hard to see them under the hoodie.

“So, what is it?” erica asked, stiles smiled.

“These are all your legal documents, social security information, birth certificates, stuff like that, plus a small bit of money, you know incase shit goes down.” he said.

“Language stiles.” jackson mocked, stiles smirked in response.

“Excuse you, i am a responsible adult, i am allowed to curse, from time to time.” he said, jackson scowled. “The stuff in the chest, is stuff i have left from my parents. My mom loved foxes, but my dad was a huge wolf fan. This is one of the last pictures of them, together anyway. The other pictures of them are stored in a safety security box.” stiles said, “the necklace… it was on my mom when she died… i know i shouldn’t have taken it, but i wanted to have something from her, the other stuff im there is just some stuff i can’t bring myself to throw away or put in a safety security box.” stiles said, and after a minute closed the door to the safes and the chest.

“You have all of our papers?” jackson asked, stiles tilted his head.

“Of course i do, i’m your guys’ guardian. I have to have all of this, i even have the legalized form of you being put into my custody…” stiles said, trailing off. Derek seemed confused, but boyd picked up on it.

“You didn’t adopt us?” he said quietly, stiles sighed.

“No… it’s not that i don’t, or didn’t, want to. But you guys just came out of some bad homes, so i just wanted to make sure you were ok, whether i was your father or guardian didn’t matter.” he said seriously, then added. “If you want, i’d be happy to adopt you guys, make it so i’m actually your legal father and not just a guardian, but you don’t have too.” he said softly, the hales shifted from foot to foot.

Derek blinked, this wasn’t a conversation they should be over hearing.

“Hey, we’ll wait by the cars.” he said, stiles nodded, mouthing ‘thank you’ when derek left. 

“I… why didn’t you tell us we weren’t actually adopted?” isaac asked, stiles sighed again.

“I… honest to god i forgot that i wasn’t your father, you guys are like- no you are my kids, and i love you guys… logically i know you aren’t at least not legally, but as far as i think you are. I guess i just forgot, and i’m sorry about that.” he said, they all remained quiet, stiles could see the gears turning fast in their heads. Finally scott stepped forward with wide oped eyes, unshed tears threatening to spill.

“Would you really be willing to adopt us?” he asked, “actually make it official?” he said quietly, stiles nodded.

“Of course i will… if you guys want, that is. I know i should’ve done this sooner, and i understand if you’re mad at me right now.” stiles said softly, they all seemed surprised.

Finally, after a minute isaac spoke up. “I.. i want to make it like official, or whatever it would be called. I may not call you dad, that would be so weird after all this time but… i want to legally be your son.” he said quietly, stiles knew he was close to tears. Slowly all of them agreed with isaac, and now stiles was actually crying, and the 5 of them wasted no time in rushing forward to hug him. 

“God i love you guys.” he said quietly. They all hugged a little tighter, and while it slightly hurt, stiles enjoyed it.

After a little while, stiles pulled away. “Alright, i’ll look up everything on how to get it done, but for now let’s go let everyone know we’re ok, alright?” stiles said, they all nodded. When they got down stairs, the hales were all in the old living room. 

“Guessing you heard all that.” stiles said, they all flinched.

“I.. we’re sorry, we can’t like turn it off, you know hearing you and all.” derek said, and stiles smiled.

“Nah, don’t worry. These walls are thin, i know. Let me tell you, i have not been able to live down anything.” stiles said, derek choked, and stiles just winked.

“Alright, now where are we taking all of this stuff?” aiden asked, stiles answered immediately.

“Oh, i have a storage place, it doesn’t have a lot in it, just some old stuff, from the old house.” stiles said, they all nodded.

After giving directions to the others, they piled into the cars. 

It took 10 minutes to get there. Finally, they pulled up to a semi decent garage storage area, stiles pulled up to the gate, and used the key to open it, all of the owners of storages had one, so they could access their stuff at anytime.

“Alright, mines right on the outside, so we should be able to bring the cars in, less trips in and out.” stiles said, driving slowly to the right door, number 666.

“Wow, how’d you manage to get that number?” isaac asked, stiles shrugged as he opened it.

“Well, i saw the door, it was opened and empty, so i took it. The guy got a good laugh out of it too, so.” stiles shrugged at the end. The inside, as promised, was basically empty. There was an extra bed set, his parents old king size, and the old tv, there were 2 couches and 2 chairs, the rest was empty, and it still had a decent amount of space.

“Alright, we put the clothes boxes in peter’s truck, everything that should need to go in here is in mine.” jason said, stiles nodded, and that began the maybe 6 minutes of moving stuff inside, werewolves were awesome to have for moving.

After they were done, stiles brought up lunch(brunch? It was 1, when and what even was brunch?), “so, you guys hungry after that?” he asked them all. They all jumped on it at once.

“Of course you are, you’re werewolves glutinous pigs, the lot of you.” stiles said, teasingly of course. 

Derek snorted. “Yeah, you’re one to talk.” he said, stiles shrugged.

“Did you have somewhere in mind, stiles?” talia asked, stiles nodded.

“Yeah, there’s a pretty good chinese buffet a little ways across town. I was thinking that, unless you had something else in mind?” he asked, they all jumped down his throat at the word ‘buffet’ so, he knew they were sold.

They got there and stiles already saw people looking at derek, he had pushed it away from his mind before, but now for some reason it was at the forefront of his mind. He could see the fan-boy guys looking at him in pure adoration, one or two guys were looking at him with a purely hungry look, and then there were the girls. They were weird, they looked at derek like he was a piece of meat, a particularly good piece.

After getting sat down and getting their first plate, the dinner went by fast. It was towards the end of the meal that things got a little interesting. 

A little kid, barely 10, came up to derek hesitantly, he had a picture of him and everything. Derek smiled at the kid, and the kid took it as a good thing and approached him.

“Um… mr.hale, my older brother wanted me to get your autograph, but didn’t want to be embarrassed, could you…?” he said, trailing off in a question.

“Of course, who do i make it out to?” derek asked, the kid shifted from foot to foot.

“Jon.” the kid said, derek nodded signing it, and giving the kid the picture. The kid smiled and said ‘thank you’ before darting away to a small group of older kids.

“You know, i forgot for a while that you were a UFC fighter, and a famous as hell one too.” stiles said off handedly. Derek and everyone looked over at him, cora was the one to speak up.

“How could you forget something like that?” cora asked, stiles shrugged.

“Ok, i didn’t really ‘forget’, just i haven’t thought about it in a while. I enjoyed dating derek, not UFC fighter derek, i guess i just forgot.” stiles said shrugging, he wasn’t even sure where he was going with that particular train of thought.

“And that’s one of the reasons i like you so much.” derek said happily, sipping his coke. Stiles tilted his head at him, derek snorted. “Because you actually see me as a person, not just some celebrity. Don’t get me wrong, i love fighting in the UFC, but it gets annoying, all the fans giving me looks like i’m a piece of meat for them to enjoy.” derek said, “and i like you too, not just cause you treat me like a person.” he said, stiles knew he was blushing slightly, but smiled.

“Awww, der. Who knew you were good with words.” cora cooed, making kissy faces at him. Stiles just chuckled.

After the meal, the waitress placed the check at the end of the table, derek picked it up, but stiles just reached over and plucked it before he knew what was happening. 

Derek blinked once at his now empty hand, then looked at stiles. “Are you sure?” he asked, stiles nodded.

“You helped me pack my entire house in one morning. I don’t mind buying you guys lunch.” stiles said shrugging, getting up to go pay for it.

He heard a footsteps behind him, and moved the check out of the way when derek tried to snatch it. 

“Uh uh uh, big guy.” stiles said, smirking, derek sighed but just walked beside him.

Finally, after paying, they left.

“So, how will rooms work?” stiles asked, when they got back to the house. 

The hales smiled. “We have rooms picked out for you guys.” derek assured. Stiles nodded.

He, and the 5, followed derek up the stairs. “Here’s 5 of the rooms.” he said, pointing to them, the teens automatically went into them, derek gestured for stiles to follow him.

“So, i understand if you don’t want too… but if you wanted, you could, uh… share my room?” he asked, hesitantly. Stiles blinked, then blushed hard.

“A-are you sure you want me to? I mean, i would love to. But, do you want to have to give up half your space?” he asked, he wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed as derek, he really liked the man, despite the short time he’d known him. But, not everyone was ok with sharing space.

“Of course, i wouldn’t offer it if i wasn’t, i really like you stiles.” he said seriously, stiles smiled.

“I like you too, alright i’ll move in to your room with you then.” he said, nodding. Derek smiled and they went up the steps, all the way to the top level, the room that greeted him, was huge. It had a king sized bed in the center. There was a dresser on the left, a wardrobe next to it, and what looked like a walk in closet on the left of the dresser. Towards the back right was a desk, a comfy as hell looking rolling chain there. Also on the right was a door to a bathroom. Stiles smiled at the room, it was amazing.

“We can put your dressers to the right, have it split for space, the closet can be the same, i mostly wear plain shirts anyway, unless it’s a big event.” derek said, stiles nodded, already jumping on the bed.

“So comfy.” he mumbled, derek laughed, plopping down next to him, it was still only mid day, so it was to early for sleep. He sighed, but slowly got up, not wanting to leave the comfy as hell bed. “We should go help them bring stuff in.” stiles said, yawning. Derek nodded.

“Alright.” is all he said as they made their way down, the others were waiting for them.

“Alright, i think that the same people can help carry stuff into each room?” he said, they all nodded. They had left all of the kitchen stuff, couches, beds, dressers at the storage-garage.

It again didn’t take that long, the thing that took the longest was stiles dresser, since they didn’t have a second one in derek’s room, and the wardrobe. After that, they, the stiles and the 5, took a few minutes to put clothes away. Derek and peter stayed with him, and just made small talk while he did it, liam and mason were with scott and isaac, aiden and ethan with boyd and jackson. Laura and cora were with cora.

“Thank god for that.” stiles mumbled, forgetting for a second that the two were werewolves.

“Thank god for what?” peter prodded, stiles blinked up, putting the last of his clothes away.

“Oh, i was just thinking about how this will be good for cora. She was the only girl in a house of guys, i tried my best to help her, but it was hard, ya know?” he said, they both nodded.

“Well, in any case, you did well with them, they’re good kids.” peter said, derek nodded, agreeing easily. 

“Thanks.” stiles said, not having anything else to say. They just smiled warmly, stiles really loved this pack.

A half hour later, about 3:30, they were just sitting around, when stiles asked the biggest question he had so far, because it was super important. “So… how does rent, or whatever it is in packs, work?” he asked, everyone turned to him, he hunched his shoulders. “I just know that packs put like all their resources together, so i just wanted to get an understanding of how that worked.” 

Talia smiled warmly, “well, i was going to leave it for a week or two, let you guys get situated. So, you won’t have to worry about it for a while. But essentially, packs usually put about half of whatever they make into one joint account, it would be used for hospital bills, pack vacations, things of that nature.” she said, stiles nodded, seemed simple enough.

“Alright, thank you.” he said, talia just smiled, nodding.

That’s how the rest of the next few weeks went, stiles knew something would happen. Something always did… but he never thought it was this. 

Scott isaac and jackson were hurt, not badly but there was blood and stuff on them. Stiles was there in a second, derek, laura, and cora(who were in the same room) right behind him.

“What happened?” stiles demanded as gently as he could, “and where are boyd and erica?” he asked, jackson sobbed.

“I.. i’m sorry stiles, i tried to help them too… but they..” jackson broke down, stiles sighed, hugging him tight, scott spoke up.

“Boyd and erica were kidnapped, the guys that took them smelt really badly of wolfsbane… stiles we have to find them!” scott insisted, stiles smiled.

“‘We’ won’t, you’re not getting involved in this anymore than you need to. But, i promise that i will bring them back. Where did you guys first get into a fight with them?” stiles asked, they looked like they wanted to argue about not helping, but still shot them a meaningful stare. They all just sighed.

“o-outside the bowling alley, we were at lydia’s, her mom suggested she take us bowling, we came out before them, and the guys struck.” jackson said, controlling himself. “Stiles, i.. I tried my best.” jackson said, and he seemed so sad. Stiles smiled.

“I know you did jackson, nothing that happened is your fault, ok? I’ll find them, you couldn’t have known this would happen, were either of them really hurt when they got taken?” stiles asked, jackson shook his head.

“Alright, well, there isn’t any serious injury on you guys, so go take a shower, and get some sleep, i promise i’ll take care of it, ok?” stiles said, they all nodded, going up the stairs.

Stiles sighed heavily. Derek put his hand on his shoulder, “hey, it’s ok. We’ll help you get them back, ok?” he said, stiles smiled.

“I know, that’s not the problem. The people that took them… i fear there hunters, the argents that are in town.” stiles said shakily, derek tilted his head.

“We have an alliance with them, they wouldn’t hurt our pack.” he said, stiles smiled.

“But do they know we’re pack yet?” stiles asked, derek thought, then slowly shook his head.

“Alright, so we’ll go confront chris, yeah? I doubt he would actually hurt a bunch of kids.” laura said, stiles nodded. So, they took derek’s camaro. This ‘chris’s’ house was big, but simple. Not nearly as big as the hale house.

As they were walking up, an older guy, nearly bald, walked out, followed by 2 men.. The man had a bad aura.

“Ah, derek! How nice of you to come, what may this visit be for?” the man said, and if this was chris… stiles wouldn’t mind killing him.

“Gerard, where’s chris.” derek asked darkly, so this wasn’t gerard.

“Chris is inside, we saw you pulling up so i thought i, and my friends, would come greet you.” gerard said pleasantly… this man was weird, stiles shook off his dislike for the man, there were more important things right now. He stepped up beside derek, mouth at his ear.

“Tell me if he’s lying.” he whispered, derek nodded, then stiles stepped forward.

“So, you’re a hunter, correct?” stiles asked, gerard seemed surprised.

“Yes, i am, and who may you be?” he asked with false sincerity. Stiles sneered.

“Stiles stilinski, now why did you take my 2 kids, boyd and erica?” he asked, the man’s face, on the left of gerard, paled.

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” gerard said easily, stiles turned to derek, who nodded.

“You know, i hate lyers.” stiles said, before shooting his hand out, grabbing gerards throat, gerard was already reaching for a gun. Stiles ripped it from his hand, flipped gerard around, arm around his throat, and gun to his head.

The other two were staring in shock, stiles heard laura and cora snicker behind him and whisper to derek, “watch out, derek, he’ll kick your ass.” stiles ignored the comment.

“Now, it seems this guy is your leader, or whatever, so. If you don’t want to see his brains over what seems like a pretty good lawn, take me to boyd and erica, now.” stiles demanded, gerard was struggling, hard. Stiles grunted. “So annoying.” he muttered, hitting the man in the stomach with the butt of the gun, gerard grunted but his efforts ceased for the moment. 

“Fine, fine.” the man on the right said, leading them inside. To the right was a man, stiles assumed was chris, who stared at the in confusion. Laura approached him, talking in hushed voices.

Stiles was lead down to the basement, stiles feared what he would see. When they got down there, it was worse than stiles could have imagined. Boyd and erica were tied up by wire, gagged, they had wide hopeful eyes when they saw stiles, stiles growled.

“You sick bastards.” he muttered, hitting gerard quickly against the side of the head, knocking him out. The other two went for their guns, but stiles was faster, kicking one in the gut, whipping around punching the other hard in the face, the one he kicked was right back up, his gun had fallen on the floor. Stiles blocked the punch, the man staggered past him. Stiles brought his elbow down, knocking him out. The third man, the one that had paled, stared wide eyed at him.

“Don’t fight and i won’t hurt you.” stiles said simply, the man nodded fast.

“I… i know, i know it means nothing. But i’m so sorry, i.. I was told they killed some people, i was told they were feral… i… oh god.” the man cried out. Stiles sighed.

“Just.. don’t do anything.” he warned, jogging towards boyd and erica, derek and cora were already there. 

Stiles quickly ripped the wire away, it was still buzzing with electricity and it hurt like hell, but stiles didn’t care. He ignored the pain, as best he could.

He caught both before they hit the ground. Hugging them tight. “Oh god, i’m so sorry. I should’ve been here, god i’m so sorry.” stiles cried, letting the tears out, stiles saw cora and derek tie up the two unconscious people, the third guy was already tied up, stiles realized they were using the wires that had boyd and erica tied up.

“We’re ok, stiles. They barely did anything to us, they barely had anything going through those wires.” boyd assured, stiles shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter if they ‘barely hurt you’, you guys shouldn’t be hurt like that at all.” stiles said, erica smiled.

“Don’t worry, next time we’ll be stronger.” she said, grinning near feraly. Stiles chuckled.

“I’m sure you will, now let’s get out of here, we’ll need to call the cops for this, i don’t like the idea of them being left on the streets.” he said getting up, helping both of them stand.

Stiles turned towards the stairs, derek and cora there, chris was at the top, laura was already walking down.

“I hope you know you broke and entered, stiles.” chris said evenly, “there will be consequences.” he continued, stiles snapped a little on the inside.

“Derek, cora, help them please?” stiles said lowly, derek looked like he was about to say something, but cora elbowed him, and helped erica keep standing, derek did the same with boyd. 

Stiles walked slowly towards the man, chris stiles guessed.

Chris backed up, but stiles didn’t lash out, no he would do hopefully worse. “an d i hope you know you had my kids in your basement, but you did know, didn’t you?” stiles began, chris blinked.

“You can’t prove i know anything.” chris said snidely, stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, 3 men bring 2 teenagers into your home, drag them to the basement. They were most likely tied and gagged, so i don’t doubt you didn’t hear anything. But do you really, really think any court will believe you, chris? You’re lucky i don’t kill the lot of you, but i’m opting to have you all arrested, and put in jail.” stiles said calmly, the man, chris, blinked.

Stiles just took out his phone and called the police, it would be a busy week.

Sure enough it was, with the police reports, interviewing everyone involved, it was busy. The 5 all slept in one room all week, stiles joined them, derek didn’t seem to mind. Stiles didn’t want to let them out of his sight at the moment anyway.

But another thing stiles was working on was the actual adoption of them, it was actually a little easier than he thought, in fact the judge that was in charge of the kidnapping case was in charge of the adoption too, getting it approved and all. It was exciting, but stiles kept the 5 in the dark on it until it was all finalized, they all had to make a final appearance in the courtroom, they had to agree to it, and sign a paper or two.

It was a week and 3 days now since everything happened, and thankfully, boyd and erica were doing well. Stiles had slept with derek the other night, and they were all fine. 

He and derek had been great, they had been on 5 more dates, they hadn’t had sex yet, but stiles was ok with that, he thought he loved derek, but he didn’t want to rush into it.

It was thursday that stiles decided to tell them about the needed court appearance.

“Hey, guys. Come here for a minute, i need to talk to you about something.” he said, walking into his and derek’s room, derek wasn’t there at the moment, something important to do, but that was fine, stiles needed the next few days with the 5.

They all came walking in, confused.

“So, you know how we talked about the adoption, and how i’d look into it?” he asked, they all nodded, stiles smiled. “Well, it’s almost done. We just have to make one appearance before a judge, to have it finalized. You’ll just have to sign one or two things then it’s done.” he said, they all smiled wide, hugging him hard. Stiles chuckled. “You might not like the next part, though.” he warned, they all looked at him confused, he smirked.

“We have to get suits, look good for it.” he said, they all groaned. “And, of course, a decent dress for erica.” he said, erica groaned harder.

“Can’t i just get like a woman's suit or something? I hate dresses!” she complained, stiles chuckled.

“If you want to, sure.” he said, erica sighed in somewhat comfort. Stiles knew they all hated dressing up, he did to in fact, but stiles thought it would be could to look good for this.

“When are we going?” boyd asked, stiles thought about it.

“I think for shopping, saturday. The appearance is sunday.” he said, they all nodded.

“Alright, that’s all i need to tell you, are you all still sure you want this?” he asked, he would not force them into anything. He loved all 5 of them, but if they didn’t feel comfortable with this, then that’d be fine.

They all nodded determinedly, stiles smiled. Isaac looked like he was hesitating with something, they all were.

“What is it?” he asked, scott was the first to speak up.

“I wanna join football!” he said, stiles blinked, the others following suit.

“I’d like to join the baseball team.” isaac said, hesitantly.

“I’d like to join field hockey.” erica said, not the least bit hesitant.

“We’d like to join lacrosse.” boyd and jackson said together, stiles blinked.

Then he smiled. “Of course you guys can, i didn’t know you guys wanted to do any sports, you should’ve told me about it sooner!” he said, this was good. They would all be able to get into better shape. Then he blinked.

“I thought you wanted to do boxing, jackson?” stiles asked, who nodded.

“I still do, but lacrosse is a good way to toughen up, or so the coach tells me.” he said, stiles nodded.

“Alright, well… i don’t think any of those sports start for a while, so how about next week end, after the whole court thing, ok?” he said, they all nodded.

Stiles smiled, this was good for them. Stiles had quit two of his jobs and just gotten more hours at one, the restaurant. He liked working with danny.

Stiles decided he would start working out again, maybe he and derek could go running together… stiles shook off the thought, that was a problem for a different time.

The 5 left 3 minutes later, stiles just laid down, when derek came in. “hey, where are some good gyms around here?” stiles asked, after a minute of silence. Derek blinked over at him, he was sitting at the desk, reading.

“Why?” he asked, stiles smiled.

“Well, the 5 want to start sports, and i realized that i am kind of out of shape, all in all, so i thought it would be good to start working out again.” he said, derek thought about it.

“There’s the one i go to, which i think would be good for you. It’s mostly fighting, but there is work out stuff in there. You could try there.” he said, stiles smirked.

“Trying to get your boyfriend to work out with you, huh?” he teased, derek blushed in return.

“And if i am?” he said, stiles laughed.

“I would say yes, over and over.” stiles said, derek smiled but went back to reading, stiles dozed off for a few minutes before thinking of how much he actually enjoyed fighting, in a weird way. It was strange, like really strange. He never told anyone else this, but he had lost interest in gymnastics about 5 months after his dad died, he just didn’t enjoy it anymore. 

But… he liked fighting, being in control. He thought it over… maybe it wasn’t too late to do something with fighting? At least recreational. 

He decided to talk derek into it whenever they were at the gym, less of a chance for him to say no.

“I’m taking them suit shopping this weekend.” stiles commented absently, derek blinked.

“What for?” he asked, stiles turned to face him.

“I’m officially adopting them, sunday is the last part of it.” he said, derek nodded, then hesitated.

“Do you want me to go with you?” he asked. Stiles actually thought about it.

“If you want.” he said finally, “i don’t mind it.” he added, derek nodded.

So, that saturday, they all went, and by all, that meant the 5, him and derek, and of course, peter cora laura aiden ethan, liam, and mason. Because, why not?

They were walking to the suit store, when stiles finally asked, “so, why did you guys all come again?” he asked, not meanly, just honestly curious. 

They all shrugged, “nothing else to do today.” is all peter said, stiles nodded at that. Made since. Anything else, it would make stiles think to much…

Finally, they got to the store. It was mostly used suits, because stiles couldn’t quite afford designer ones. 

“God, i can’t wait until i’m 25.” he said under his breath, once again forgetting his companions were were werewolves.

“What. why?” erica asked, stiles blinked, then slapped himself in the face, dragging it over his face.

“Fuck, i forgot about telling you that too, god i’m an idiot.” he grumbled.

“Yeah, you’re an idiot, but we love you anyway.” isaac assured. Stiles snorted at that.

“My parents, they left me an inheritance. My mom left me part of hers, as did my dad… i have to wait until i’m 25, they both said, my mom through a letter, i need to learn some responsibility before they made my life easier.” he said, they all blinked, jackson was the first to speak up.

“How much is an ‘inheritance’?” he asked, stiles smirked.

“Not enough to call myself stinking rich, but enough to make our lives much, much easier.” he said. They all nodded.

“So how much is that?” derek asked, stiles laughed, taking out his wallet. He had the amount written down, because he can.

He showed him the slip, derek’s eyes widened.

“You sure you can’t call yourself stinking rich?” he asked, stiles laughed.

“No, because i smell pretty good, can’t be stinking when i smell good.” he said confidently, it was only half fake.

Derek smirked. “True.” he said coyly. Stiles blushed hard, he forgot his hand was at his side, with the paper in his hand, erica snatched it up, stiles made a half hearted attempt to get it back, so what if they knew? He was planning on sticking around and helping them anyway.

“Holy shit,” erica said, the others gathered around.

“Stiles, how the fuck is this not stinking rich?!” jackson asked, stiles laughed.

“Because i won’t be getting crazy expensive stuff. As far as i’m concerned? It just means i won’t have to worry about money, and i can do stuff for fun, you know? I don’t intend to get a big house, let alone a mansion. I’ll probably get a nicer car, but not super nice.” he said easily, they all nodded slowly. Derek and them seemed to get it, stiles was glad.

The 5 seemed a little loss, but that was ok. When he turned 25, which is when he gets the money, he’s going to get them all nicer stuff. But, that’s still a couple months away. His birthday was in july, it was february, yay tax returns!

They, thankfully, just went on with the shopping. He didn’t need things to be awkward. 

They all got suits, the 5, then they turned to him with devilish smirks.

“Your turn stiles!” they all said, stiles shrugged.

“Fine fine.” he agreed. He picked up a plain black one(they all had gotten different colors, all professional just different colors. Erica can tan, as did boyd. Scott got black, isaac a dark grey, and jackson a white one…

Stiles felt like an idiot in a suit, but he put it on, and had to admit it fit pretty well. He looked in the mirror, and grimaced. He looked like an idiot, he wasn’t meant for suits.

He sighed but stepped out anyway, they all looked at him for a few seconds, finally all of the girls squealed. 

“Oh my god! You look so hot!” cora squealed, stiles blushed hard, shifting from foot to foot. Some people that were in the store looked over at the sound of the squealing, there were 3 whistles from guys, and stiles saw 3 girls staring at him. Stiles blushed hard. Suits were dangerous, he summarized.

Stiles chanced a glance at derek, who looked shell shocked. Stiles just chuckled, “i’m not that hot.” he muttered, knowing full well they could all hear him. They all stared at him for a moment, before derek just blurted out.

“You can’t be serious?” he said, more like a question, stiles shrugged.

“I’m not that hot, dude. I mean, i’m not ugly. But i’m not “super hot’ or whatever.” he said, shrugging again. They all stood staring at him. 

Then, a girl approached them, though hesitantly.

“Hey, um… i overheard that, and… take it from a lesbians perspective, you in that suit? Enough to turn me, probably.” she said, smiling before leaving. Stiles was left blushing furiously.

“Your so cute when you blush!” erica squealed, stiles scowled, but it lacked conviction, derek wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“You are beautiful, stiles. Don’t doubt that, if you want we’ll stop teasing you about it, alright?” he said gently, stiles just nodded. 

“Alright, go get changed, i’m hungry now.” peter playfully demanded, stiles raised an eyebrow.

“What, are you a king?” he asked mockingly, peter smirked.

“Of course, pawn. Now hurry and change, and the king will treat you all to dinner.” he said, stiles laughed but changed as fast as he could. When he got back out there, they were all talking about different things, finally the suits were all paid for, and they were walking towards the in-mall restaurants. 

They settled on a sub place, them all getting a sub, and then 2 pizzas as well.

“So, are any of you doing any sports?” peter asked, as they waited for their food. They all nodded, repeating their prefered sport from earlier.

Stiles commented in on it again this time, “i didn’t mention it earlier, but i was pretty good at baseball and lacrosse in school, and while i didn’t join the team, i did help some of the girls on field hockey, they found it helped to face off with guys i don’t know why, but whatever… i’ve never been into football, but i’ll do the best i can, i at least know the basics of it.” he said, they all smiled. Well, the other adults looked like they wanted to give him a medal, it’s weird. 

“I was partially into football, if you want i could help out, and the other sports, i wasn’t really big on baseball, but i played them all, field hockey it was just some fun with friends, but i could also help with that too, if that’s alright with you guys.” derek piped in, and stiles was so relieved, he was a good athlete in school, he hadn’t gotten into gymnastics until he was 19, in college. But there were a lot of sports that he was unable to do, it helped having people that knew a lot about it.

“Yes!” the 5 all shouted immediately, derek smiled, looking at stiles, who just smiled.

“Of course, you can help. I mean, i don’t know a lot about sports, i was into baseball mostly, but the others i had an interest… but i kind of forget all of the equipment they need for it, you could help with that, and maybe like exercise regimens?” stiles said, smiling shyly, derek smiled, nodding.

“Sure, i can help you get one set up, too, if you want.” he said, stiles smiled.

“I’d love that.” he said, they 5, plus the adults, blinked.

“What do you mean ‘exercise regimen’ i thought you already had one?” erica asked, stiles shook his head.

“I did what i could to get into shape, and keep up with you guys. But i kind of fell out of shape, so derek agreed to help me out, which i am entirely grateful for.” he said, derek smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, holding him close… stiles maybe have snuggled in a bit, but he snatched erica’s and isaac’s phones before they could take a picture, they both pouted.

“No fair! You said i could take pictures!” she said, stiles chuckled.

“Not right now.” he said, erica pouted but complied, the food came, and stiles sat up to eat, reluctantly allowing derek’s arm to fall from his shoulders. He didn’t care that he felt like a teenager, it was a good feeling.

They ate pretty fast, and were on there way home before stiles knew it. Stiles liked that time could fly by like this. Before it was long days, but now it was faster, which stiles loved.

The next day, stiles woke up and derek wasn’t there, so he showered and headed downstairs. He didn’t have his suit on yet, not wanting to dirty it by accident before the court appearance.

They were all down there, breakfast made. Stiles sat tiredly next to derek, mornings sucked. 

“Morning, stiles.” talia greeted, stiles smiled.

“Hey.” he said, yawning right after.

Talia chuckled, “there’s coffee made.” she said, erica put a cup in front of him. He he smiled happily, head still on the table

“Thank you.” he said, erica chuckled.

“So lazy.” she teased, stiles laughed.

“Not lazy, mornings are just evil.” he said, stiles was proud of the chuckle he got out of everyone.

He ate fast, they had to be at the courtroom by 12, it was 8. 

After they ate, everyone sat around for a while. “So, when are we leaving?” cora asked, stiles blinked.

“‘We’?” he asked, unsure. Laura laughed.

“Of course we’re going to be there, provide moral support and all.” she said, stiles blinked, then hid his blush by looking down.

“Well, i figured we should leave at around 10:30.” he said, derek tilted his head.

“The place isn’t that far, about 20 minutes.” he said, stiles nodded.

“Yeah, but sometimes they can take you early, if it’s not busy, that’s what i’m hoping for.” he said, everyone just nodded.

So, about 2 hours later, they were all heading there, to the courthouse. Stiles was nervous.

They got there and walked in, stiles sighed before they all went into the courtroom, stiles sighed, this was it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles and the others walked out of the courtroom, slightly embarrassed. No, not slightly. Really, really embarrassed, but in a good way. 

The judge had okayed it almost instantly, and commented on how good he did with them, then demanded a story of how he helped them to help her decide, stiles knew it was unprofessional, but oh well. It was done, and he now had 4 sons, and a daughter… 

It was one of the best feeling he ever had.

“Well, that went well.” peter said, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, it did. I’m glad though, it’s better than having to fight for it, which i totally would’ve done. But still.” he said.

“Well, now that it’s official, let’s all go out to eat, alright? To celebrate it.” derek said, stiles smiled hugging the man, though even when they were moving, he didn’t really let go, he was still holding one arm.

They walked to the restaurant, when they got there they were sat almost instantly. It surprised stiles, because he knew how long a party this big could take.

Derek seemed to see his confusion, because he smiled. “Mom called ahead and reserved a place.” he said.

Stiles smiled, he loved this family.


	2. big brother stiles part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life after moving into the hale house and everything is awesome, until things get... really complicated, then again, maybe it was expected stiles would be a were-creature. 
> 
> maybe a werewolf would be more appropriate for the pack than a werefox though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a third installation to this story! 
> 
> but, i have a naruto fic i'm working on, that should be up any day now, it's a naruto/kurama one, and i think it's one of my better works! please look forward to that!

Stiles never thought his life could get this great. When his father had died, he’d been heart broken. But then he had the 5 to look after, and they gave him a reason not to just go through life, they made him enjoy it again.

And now, he had a pack, a family. And a boyfriend. He couldn’t ask for much more in his life. Thankfully, it had been quiet since he had adopted the 5, so really he shouldn’t have been surprised when shit went down.

He was at the car mechanic, his jeep had went erratic, but thankfully the guy had assured him it wasn’t anything to bad. He was waiting in the small as hell waiting room, the guy was working on the car, when he heard some screeching from the shop, he was up and at the doorway in a minute.

At least he would have been if he didn’t fall over, he blinked, he was paralyzed, he realized dumbly. He couldn’t move, at all. His head was just inside the door of the mechanic’s shop, his head tilted and looking in. 

He saw the mechanic working, but couldn’t move his mouth to warn the guy of the freakin lizard-man above him. He could only watch helplessly as the thing slashed the back of the guy’s neck, paralyzing him too. He fell down, and the lift with his jeep on it slowly moved down. 

Stiles didn’t even have enough control of his body to close his eyes.

The man was screaming, begging for help. Stiles was crying, he realized. He could only watch in horror as the lift crushed the man’s head, he was crying harder now, wanting nothing more than to just look away. He’d happily stay paralyzed, he just wanted to close his eyes. 

It took over an hour before someone came in, an older woman, who screamed at the scene, stiles was still crying… he needed his pack, now more than ever.

The woman was crying when she dialed the cops, then checked on him… stiles guessed there was no point in checking on the mechanic.

“Honey, are you ok?” she asked quietly, stiles sobbed. 

He mustered his strength to talk, “please… just move my head.” he begged, her eyes softened, stiles didn’t know who the lady was. She was korean stiles thought. She complied, moving his head so it was facing the other way.

It took another 5 minutes before the paralysis wore off. When it did, he called derek right away. 

When the call connected, stiles actually sobbed heavily.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” derek asked, more like demanded. Stiles shuddered.

“Something happened at the mechanics… please can you come here?” stiles asked, he didn’t actually want to say how much he needed derek right now, but he would if he had too. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there as fast as i can.” derek said softly, stiles said good bye hesitantly.

Just then, the cops came in, stiles recognized jordan, the new sheriff, one of his dad’s deputies a while back. When he saw stiles, he rushed over. Stiles had huddled between two of the chairs, the women was talking with another officer. 

“Stiles, are you ok?” jordan asked, stiles shook his head. He couldn’t talk right now. He normally loved talking… but he couldn’t now.

He just pointed shakily at the mechanics shop.

Jordan blinked, but complied and went over, and cursed when he looked in. He sighed heavily, hands on his hips. 

Finally, he was issuing to the two deputies he had with him, stiles tuned it out.

A few minutes later, there was a crime scene put up, the officers tried to ask him questions, but he wasn’t in the mood for talking. 

When he spotted derek, two deputies trying to keep him out of the crime area, he was up and rushing forward before the next officer could approach him, derek saw him and easily pushed the two officers aside. Stiles threw his arms around derek, he was crying before he shoved his face into derek’s shoulder, but oh well. 

He didn’t care right now, and thankfully derek didn’t care about it either, all he asked was, “are you ok?” so softly, stiles sobbed again.

“I… no.” stiles shook his head. Derek nodded. 

“We should go, then. We can talk about it whenever you’re ready to, but i don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay here.” derek said, again so softly, stiles nodded.

“Um, no. he is a suspect in this murder, he’ll stay right here.” derek snarled at the voice.

“No, he will not. If he must, we’ll wait outside, but he will not stay in this building.” derek said, daring the man to protest, the man snarled.

“Rafael, please step back.” jordan said, Rafael snorted, but stepped back. “Hey, stiles?” jordan said softly, stiles lifted his head slowly, a little bit of snot on his face, and tears covering most of the rest. Jordan smiled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. “You can go home, but within a week i need you to come in and give a statement on what you saw, ok?” he said, stiles nodded taking the offered handkerchief, wiping the snot off, he hesitated giving it back.

Finally he put it in his pocket. “I’ll wash it.” stiles promised quietly. He walked out with derek, still quiet. Derek sighed when they settled in the camaro, pulling stiles into a hug.

“I won’t force you to tell me.” derek started, “and i’ll make sure that the others know not to question you. But… when you’re ready, i’ll listen if you want me too.” he said, stiles nodded. He was still really shaken from it.

“Yeah, i know… i promise, i’ll tell you when i’m not this… shaken.” he said, he wasn’t afraid to admit he was scared… that shit was horrifying.

Derek smiled pulling away, starting the car. They were heading home in a few minute, and stiles found himself needing to talk, not about what happened but just in general. “So, when does the season or whatever for UFC start?” he asked, derek blinked, then smiled.

“A little over a month from now.” he said, “i’m going to get you the best seats, if you want to come to one of my matches?” derek asked, stiles smiled wide. This was what he needed, a distraction… it didn’t make him feel completely better, but it did help.

“Of course i want to, babe.” stiles assured, kissing derek’s cheek when they pulled up to the house. Stiles realized quite suddenly that he had work still that day… he sighed heavily, stiles looked down. 

Derek looked concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stiles sighed again.

“I’m gonna call off work, i just can’t right now.” stiles admitted, derek nodded, so stiles called fast, glad that the manager was ok with it.

They headed inside after that, and stiles sighed heavily, sinking into one of of the unoccupied couches, everyone was looking at him with obvious worry.

“Are you ok stiles?” talia asked gently, sitting next to him. Stiles saw derek wince, and smiled sadly.

“Honestly? No.” he admitted, it looked like peter was about to ask something, but derek interrupted.

“Guys, not the time for questions.” he told them all, sitting next to stiles. Stiles curled into his side.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days past by, and stiles had a nightmare each night, derek was thankfully right there. It didn’t take the sounds of the screams of the man, or the sight of the man being crushed away… but it made it so much easier to deal with.

So, when they were sitting in the living room, the pack knew something happened at the mechanic but that’s it… stiles didn’t know why but he started talking. 

“I-i saw it happen.” he whispered, everyone stopped and looked at him, derek was right next to him, the others were all in the living room.

“What, stiles?” laura asked, he sighed heavily.

“I… it was some sort of lizard thing, i guess it paralysed me. It… i fell and was facing the mechanic… i- i saw the lift crush him… i couldn’t even close my eyes… i couldn’t keep the screams out.” stiles said, he felt so tired. Derek was the first to react, holding him tight, not to his side, no. derek turned his whole body and held him flat against his chest, but for whatever reason he kept talking. “I.. i felt so helpless… i couldn’t do anything. I-i know it isn’t my fault, but i just… i can’t…” stiles sobbed against derek’s chest, derek just held him tighter, the others were quiet.

Slowly, stiles came down from it. He sighed heavily, “s-sor-” 

“If you’re about to apologize, then just stop now. You have nothing to be sorry about, stiles. There was nothing you could possibly have done to change the events, and i know you would’ve done near anything to do so. You’re aloud to be upset by this.” derek said, firmly but gently too. Stiles sighed.

“I-i know that, i do. But i just can’t get it out of my head that i could’ve done more.” stiles muttered. Derek sighed.

“That’s because you’re an amazing person that loves helping people. You probably think every night what you could do more for people.” erica quipped, stiles laughed.

“No, i’m not that bad.” stiles replied, everyone snorted.

“Stiles, sweetie, if you’re going to try and lie in a room full of werewolves at least make it somewhat convincing.” lindsey commented, everyone laughed at that, stiles included. Lindsey was the sweetest person, but she insulted people the same way. She made it sound like a gentle reassurance.

“I think i’m gonna go give that report today.” stiles admitted, everyone blinked.

“Are you sure stiles? You don’t have to strain yourself, if you don’t wanna say the story two times a day.” derek said softly, stiles smiled. He felt a lot better after actually just talking about it.

“I know, but i want to get it over with.” he said, then flushed. “But… um… would you come with me?” stiles asked, he still wasn’t fully used to asking derek to do things, or actually having a boyfriend.

Derek smiled. “Do you even have to ask? Of course i will.” he said, smiling. Stiles couldn’t help smiling. These people were the best.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The report went by surprisingly fast, he just went in and told jordan what he knew happened, he thought that would be the end of it. But then rafael was there again.

“A ‘lizard-man’?” he scoffed from the doorway, “what the hell does that even mean?” he asked at the end, stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s just the best description i could give of it. It had scales, and it’s tail, like i just said for the report, has venom or some shit that paralysis you. I don’t know anything else, and i certainly don’t know what it is. That, sir, is your job.” he said, staring rafael down.

Rafael snorted. “Whatever, kid. If this happened how do you explain no traces of venom of any kind on the body?” he asked, he seemed so confident.

Stiles shrugged. “Like i said, your problem man. I was paralysed too.” stiles said, turning to jordan, “are we done?” he asked, jordan nodded.

“Yeah, if anything else happens, let me know alright?” jordan said, stiles smiled.

“Of course, jordan.” he said back, getting ready to walk out, derek behind him. Rafael, however, had different ideas, if his arm blocking the way is any indignation.

“Not so fast, i don’t think i believe your story quite yet.” he sneered, stiles shrugged.

“Do you have a warrant?” stiles asked, rafael backtracked.

“No, why would i ne-” stiles cut him off.

“Good, you can’t search my possessions. What’s your probable cause? Besides me having adopted your son?” stiles followed up, rafael glared.

“Your story doesn’t match the situation.” he tried, stiles sighed.

“Alright, if that’s all, then good day, mr.mccall.” he said, pointed pushing past him. Rafael looked shocked.

“What do you mean ‘good day’! We are not done here!” he snarled, stiles half turned his head. 

“Oh, we are. You ‘reasoning’ won’t hold up in court. If you find a reason to actually arrest me, and can get a warrant, then by all means. But until then, good day.” stiles remarked.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t until they were outside and in derek’s car that stiles relised derek hadn’t talked at all in there.

“How do you know that man?” derek asked, stiles smiled as they drove.

“He was scott’s dad, he left him for maybe… 3 or 4 years i think? By the time i got there, his mom was awfully verbal with him, telling him how it was ‘his fault his dad left’. It was awful… don’t tell him i told you that.” stiles added at the end, derek nodded.

“I won’t.” he assured, stiles nodded smiling.

Before long they were back at the house. They all seemed happy about… something, the 5 more than anyone.

“Hey, what’s got you guys so happy?” stiles asked, seeing the dopey smiles on their faces, they turned those smiling faces on him… so maybe it was a little disconcerting.

“We all made our sports teams!” scott exclaimed, stiles smiled wide.

“Congrats, you guys! That’s great! Who has the first game?” stiles wondered how they managed games… 

“I do!” isaac announced, “it’s next friday!” he said happily, stiles smiled.

“Well, good thing i have off fridays now then, huh?” stiles said, isaac smiled wider.

“Y-you’ll really come?” isaac asked, hopeful. Stiles nodded.

“Of course i will, i know you guys have been working hard to get to this point. I’ll make as many games as i can.” he assured, they all smiled.

“You’re a good father.” peter commented out of the blue, stiles and the 5 blushed. Peter always said the weirdest things at the weirdest times… well it probably wasn’t the weirdest time, but still.

“He’s right you know.” stiles started a little at the sound of derek behind him, stiles smiled.

“What can i say? I just have that charm.” stiles said, smiling wide.

“You have a charm for littler kids. Ew.” ethan commented, stiles blushed.

“You know what i meant.” he muttered. Derek smirked.

“It sounded like you meant you had a charm for little kids.” he said, stiles would've pinched him and his cheekiness… in fact, he did. Derek squawked, “what the hell stiles?!” he said, rubbing his cheeks, stiles smirked.

“You looked a little to cheeky, so i decided to fix it.” he said, and before derek could comment, cora spoke up.

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” she asked, stiles was about to ask what when derek started walking to the door. Stiles followed with the rest behind them.

Derek swung the door open, and no one was there. Stiles stepped out, looking around. He couldn’t help that his eyes softened. Under the bench on the porch was a fair sized fox. Nowhere near a wolf, but it was pretty big... And it was a beautiful animal.

Stiles moved before anyone could stop him, crouching down by the swing-seat. The fox looked up at him, and if stiles didn’t know better he’d say it looked scared… it probably was.

“Stiles, get away from it, what if it bites you?!” derek demanded, stiles waved a hand behind him.

“I’ll be careful.” he promised, turning fully towards the fox. “Hey there, big guy. Can you come out from there? I promise i won’t let the big bad wolves hurt you.” he assured it, “i promise i won’t hurt you, ok? Come on out of there and i’ll get you something to eat, ok?” stiles kept going, just then noticing the gash on the leg. “I can also help patch that up, it looks like it hurts quite a bit.” stiles said, gesturing to the leg.

The fox was unnaturally smart, stiles could tell right away when it hesitantly started to crawl out. He looked at it for a minute. “You’re a werefox, huh?” stiles said softly, the fox stopped, head snapping to him, stiles smiled softly. “Don’t worry, buddy. I still won’t let them hurt you, ok? I was just making sure, you’re still safe.” stiles promised. The fox hesitated, and stiles was almost sure it was gonna dart. Then it was crawling forward again, stiles hesitated.

It looked like it was in pain. “Hey, i’m gonna pick you up, ok? So you don’t strain that leg.” stiles said, the fox stilled, head turned to stiles, stiles smiled, reaching his hands out, gently picking the animal up, it whined and buried it’s head in his chest, he smiled down at it, it was cute.

“Hey scott, get the first aid kit from the bathroom alright?” he said, turning to the others who looked completely and utterly shocked.

“How did you know it was a werefox?” derek asked, stepping forward slowly, so as not to startle the fox.

Stiles shrugged. “Educated guess. This little guy-or girl- was way to smart to be a regular fox, by far.” stiles shrugged, steadying his arms quick when the fox burrowed further, whimpering in pain. 

Stiles was herded inside, and he went right into the kitchen, looking around. “Erica get fresh dry towels, boyd get wash clothes and a warm, but not scalding hot, bucket of water.” he ordered, they followed without complaint. A minute later, erica was running down the stairs, 4 towels in hand.

Stiles took two, handing them to derek. “Lay them out, please.” stiles said, derek complied laying them over the counter.

Stiles gently put the fox down. “Hey buddy, can you eat raw meat at all, or do you need it cooked.. Wait right you can’t answer. On blink if you can, two if you can’t.” stiles amended, the fox yowled, blinking twice. Stiles nodded. 

“Alright, that’ll be good to know for later, now scott where are you with that first aid kit!” stiles yelled, the werewolves blinked, scott fumbled down the stairs, carrying the fairly large kit. 

“S-sorry stiles! It was upstairs! Had to run to get it!” he said, stiles nodded, taking the kit, opening it up. It had a lot of crap in it, just in case stuff because stiles was a worry wart.

“One of you guys, is it an alpha wound?” stiles asked, talia sniffed, then nodded.

“A little bit of the venom is still in it.” she relayed, stiles nodded. “Derek, peter hold him down.” stiles ordered, then softened his gaze, dropping him down so he was level with the fox, “i’m gonna patch you up, and it’s going to hurt. Just bare with it ok? Take these, they should help some.” stiles said, offering some werewolf-advil(yeah, an actual brand). The fox eyed it before taking it hesitantly between it’s teeth and swallowing them.

“Alright guys.” stiles nodded as boyd came back with the wash clothes and warm water. “Jackson, please try to keep the fox calm, ok? We don’t need him thrashing around.” stiles ordered, jackson nodded, bending slightly and whispering soft reassurances into the fox’s ear.

It was horrible, seeing the blood so soon after seeing the man get crushed. The fox was clearly hurt, so stiles tried to go as fast as possible.

The fox wiggled, out of instinct stiles knew. Luckily, it was just one leg, he was almost finished when the fox actually managed to wiggle from peter and derek’s grip on it’s body, stiles finger(which had been getting the venom of the alpha out of the last wound) was ripped from the foxes body, the fox bit harshly on his forearm, it didn’t go to deep, so stiles opted to ignore it for a second, instead pinning the fox down and finishing the job.

The fox hisses slowly receded, falling into whimpers as the wounds healed. Stiles grimaced as the pain in his arm caught up to him. Stiles heard the werewolves growl, all of them, and they were glaring at the fox, stiles frowned.

“Hey, you guys are not aloud to kill the guy.” stiles stated, derek growled more.

“He bit you.” derek hissed, stiles shrugged.

“He was in real pain, derek. He couldn’t help it.” stiles said, derek sighed, but peter was the one to answer.

“Stiles, more than likely you will turn, into a werefox.” peter said, stiles gaped, mouth opening and closing. Finally it snapped shut, and he whispered.

“Will this break me from the pack?” stiles whispered, talia shook her head.

“No, it won’t. But he took the option from you. That is why we’re angry at it.” talia she said, stiles nodded, agreeing.

“Yeah, but he didn’t mean to… so no bodily harm, yeah?” he said, they all sighed but nodded. Stiles smiled reaching for the alcohol wipes, derek slapped his hand out of the way, taking them and starting to clean out the wounds on his arm, stiles grimaced but otherwise stayed still as derek wrapped it. The fox was panting, head on it’s paws. Stiles smiled at it, though it whined, backing away. Stiles smiled. 

“You thirsty little guy?” stiles asked, and the thing hesitantly nodded it’s head. Stiles smiled.

“Alright, i’ll get you water, and don’t worry about them, ok? They won’t hurt you, i promise.” stiles added, the fox stopped shaking a little(stiles just then noticed it was), and stiles got a small bowl of water for it. The fox lapped it up very happily.

“Did any of you eat?” stiles asked, they all shook their head, stiles nodded. “I’ll make dinner for us then.” he nodded to himself, going towards the stove. Derek tried to steer him away. Stiles just stood still. “What are you doing?” stiles asked, derek grunted, stiles knew he could easily pick him up and move him, but didn’t.

“You’re hurt, we’ll cook.” he said, stiles looked at him for a second. Then burst out laughing, almost doubling over.

“What’s so funny about that?” peter asked, stiles sniggered.

“You mean besides the fact none of you can cook?” stiles asked, amused. “Other than that, i’m not that hurt, i pinned him down before it could sink it’s teeth to deep in me. Plus, i like cooking.” stiles said, shrugging. 

The wolves looked indignant. “Hey! We can cook!” cora exclaimed, stiles raised an eyebrow at her and laura, who was next to her. They both blushed. “Well, they can cook.” cora muttered, stiles snorted.

“They really can’t. You guys all tried to cook, and we wound up eating takeout or pizza because it was so bad.” stiles snorted, shoving playfully at derek. Derek snorted. “But, if you guys are that insistent, derek and peter can help me ok?” he added on at the end, everyone blinked.

“Why derek and peter?” isaac whined, stiles flicked his nose, reaching over the counter.

“One: you 5 always help cook. Two because you 5 are going to clean this up.” stiles added, the 5 groaned.

“Liam mason, ethan, aiden, and cora will help as well.” talia added, those 5 groaned as well. Stiles snickered, while he got stuff out of the fridge, the fox was on the counter, in an unused corner. Stiles smiled over at it, picking up an unused towel and rearranging the fox until it was on top of the towel.

“Why are you so insistent on helping the fox?” peter asked, when everyone else was gone(aka they were sitting at the counter.). Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know, one it’s a beautiful animal, at least as a fox, for all i know it’s an ugly bastard in human form.” he said, and the fox yipped in indignation. Derek snorted. “But, i couldn’t leave it. Maybe before when i just saw it under the swing-seat, but i saw it was scared, and then i saw the wound and knew it was in pain and just couldn’t leave it.” he said, getting beef and everything they’d need for tacos… because tacos were awesome. He thought he and the 5 needed a lot of meat for just them, but with a whole house of werewolves, plus stiles himself? They needed 4 freakin pans. They had two stoves, because it was a large household, so stiles put on rice as well, and put peter and derek on chopping duty.

As the food was finishing(derek and peter long since done with the veggies, and derek was now watching over the rice) stiles got a small plate down and put a generous amount of meat onto it, and put it in front of the fox. The fox looked up at him with wide eyes, stiles smiled.

“What? Did you think i was gonna make you watch us eat? I’m not cruel, little dood.” stiles assured, the fox blinked, before hesitantly eating, for a second, before scarfing it down. Stiles chuckled, putting the rest(the portion he gave to the fox barely dented what he’d made) into serving bowls, putting spoons in them, the others had already cleaned and wiped off the counter. So, once he put the food down, they all dug. Stiles loved tacos. They were the best foods. Like, ever.

When they were done, stiles eyed the fox as laura and jon cleaned the dishes. “Do you want to borrow some clothes so you can change back?”

The fox blinked, and put his head down, shaking his head… he seemed embarrassed. Stiles was confused but didn’t push it. “Well, i doubt you’ll want to sleep in me and derek’s room, so you can sleep on the couch… if you’re ok with that, talia?” stiles added, talia laughed.

“Of course, stiles.” she chuckled. Stiles smiled warmly at her. 

The fox looked slightly overwhelmed, derek was the one to notice and chuckle. 

Stiles blinked. “What?” stiles asked, derek laughed.

“Him, i guess he isn’t quite used to your brand of crazy.” derek said, sniggering, stiles shrugged.

“He doesn’t have to be used to it, though. We barely know him.” stiles countered, cora snorted. 

“I think that’s what derek means, you being crazy enough to help a random person out, let alone an animal- don’t even look at me like that stiles, sure he’s a werefox, but for all you know when you saw him the first time he was a fox.” cora snorted, stiles sighed.

“Yeah, i guess you’re right.” stiles nodded. “But you all know that’s part of my personality, helping people.” stiles said, “it transfers over to animals too, i guess.” he added shrugging, they all snorted. 

“Well, it’s still kind of early, and it’s a friday. What should we do?” scott asked, everyone blinked, looking around. Stiles let them decide. He turned on the t.v(the fox followed him, jumping up onto the couch) the news popped on, and stiles blinked at the report. 

“Guys!” he called, they all rushed forward, “gerard escaped.” stiles muttered. He turned to the 5. “You guys, you keep on high alert, got it?” stiles demanded, they all nodded, stiles nodded. “Especially you two.” he said to boyd and erica, “and no, this has nothing to do with favorites. You guys were the reason he was put in jail, he’ll be mad at you guys. Be careful, all of you when you go to school.” he said, they nodded again.

“All of us should be.” talia instructed. “Gerard most likely knows stiles is in this pack, as are the 5 of them. He’ll probably use us too, if he can.” they all nodded. 

“So… are we not going bowling then?” liam asked, stiles smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Is that what you guys agreed on?” he asked to no one, “we should, we can’t let him make us fear for our lives.” stiles said, they all nodded. 

“What about him?” peter asked, pointing to the fox, stiles shrugged. 

“He’ll come with us, there isn’t a rule against were-creatures in full shift going into places, well in restaurants yes, but it’s bowling so he’ll be fine.” stiles said, they all nodded slowly. 

The fox purred happily, stiles chuckled. “Like an oversized cat.” he said easily, they all got a good snort out of that. 

With that they piled into different vehicles. Stiles and derek were the only two in the camaro, the fox curled in the back. Stiles took derek’s hand before he could start driving, and held it, head leaned onto his shoulder. He saw derek smiled out of the corning of his eyes, but stiles didn’t lift his head, he knew that derek needed the contact. Seeing him touch and take care of the fox so much probably made him confused.

“I was actually curious about that, though. Can any of you guys change, like fully?” stiles asked, derek nodded.

“My mom and i can, as can peter. The others, i think, are pretty close. Well, laura cora and the other adults, ethan and aiden are farther along than i was at their age, but still have a good while to go. Liam and mason are too young to have the concentration necessary.” derek replied easily, stiles smiled.

“One day, i’d like to see it.” he admitted, derek blinked.

“See…?” derek asked, trailing off, stiles snorted.

“Your full wolf shift, doofus.” stiles said, it should have been obvious. Derek nodded, eyes still trained on the road.

“Yes, of course.” derek said, stiles snorted. He wanted to ask more, but the fox was human too, so that would be really awkward.

When they pulled up, stiles lifted his head slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth of derek. The fox crawled up hesitantly on to stiles’s shoulders, he was barely small enough for it to work.

“He is cute though.” derek muttered, stiles laughed.

“Babe, you don’t have to be jealous.” stiles teased. Derek was about to reply, but stiles kissed him, quick and soft, “i’m not gonna ditch you for a fox, babe, i promise.” stiles promised, softly, derek sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, i know that… i’m sorry stiles. I guess i’m more insecure about this than i thought, heh.” derek said, rubbing the back of his head, stiles blinked, eyes wide. 

“Hey, get down for a second.” stiles whispered to the fox, who complied. Stiles reached out and took derek’s hand again. “Derek, you have nothing to be insecure about. You’re beautiful, you’re fucking famous for god’s sake. If anything, i am. I always worry that one of the fans that come up to you will peak your interest, and you’ll just ditch me.” he whispered, derek had his mouth opened wide. 

“Stiles, i would never do that to you, i promise.” he whispered, stiles smiled.

“I know that, i do. It’s just a semi fear i have. I mean, famous UFC fighter derek hale dating 24 year old virgin stiles stilinski, you can’t blame me for being a little insecure”, derek blinked.

“Y-you’re a virgin?” derek whispered, stiles nodded.

“I just never met someone i’m willing to lose it to… well until now, but i don’t want to rush anything!” stiles said quickly, derek smiled.

“It’s ok, i don’t either. I love you, and while your body is a nice bonus i’d prefer just having you instead of sex.” derek assured, stiles smiled.

“Same.” he said, derek laughed, kissing him.

“Ok, now that the emotions are out, wanna face them and beat their asses in bowling? Again?” derek asked, stiles laughed.

“Sure, come on foxy.” stiles said, the fox slipped up onto his shoulder, it was cute as hell.

“‘Foxy’” derek snorted, stiles shrugged.

“I have to call him something, why not foxy?” he said, “better than making a name that isn’t his and confusing him.” stiles said, as they walked in. 

“What makes you say it’s a him?” cora says once they get into the lane for them.

“Well, i’d like to not get into that, cora. That’s personal info” stiles said, they all flushed at that, stiles sniggered. He noticed then the other patrons looking at the fox. Stiles smirked, yeah best animal ever, well after wolves, of course.

The game started good, the hales were still competitive, and derek got really into it this time, cursing when he got splits too, along with all of them. Stiles considered reprimanding his own children for it, but thought better of it. They looked like they were having a great time.

Stiles was still kicking their asses, which they cursed at. Stiles just laughed at the lot of them. The fox yipped in his favor, and stiles found himself really curious why he wouldn’t change back.

But he pushed it down, it was his turn and not his place to ask. 

He got his 5th strike in a row(he got 3 on his first ball) they were on their 5th game, as was everyone else… it was nice.

By the end, stiles was falling over in laughter. 

“What’s so funny?!” everyone snapped at him at the end, stiles snorted.

“You, all of you. It’s just bowling, for god’s sake.” he said, they all stared at him, the fox was on his shoulder again. 

Finally they all broke down laughing too. “Perhaps we do get a little carried away with it.” jason agreed.

When they were out of there, stiles poked derek in the side in the car, fox napping in the back.

“You were just as bad as them.” stiles teased, derek blushed.

“I can’t help it, i get carried away sometimes with sports.” he muttered, stiles smiled.

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it, sourwolf, it’s cute.” stiles said, derek sighed but nodded. They drove home in comfortable quiet.

When they got home, everyone was there, though they were all in their rooms, winding down.

Stiles sighed but pulled the blankets that were over the backs of the couches down and looked down at the fox.

“Where do you want your bed to be?” stiles asked, the fox looked around and settled on a spot in the back, where the arms of the two couches connected, you couldn’t see the fox unless you peared over.

After depositing the blanket in the crevice, the fox hopped down, stiles rubbed it’s head once. “Alright, sleep well.” he told it, heading upstairs. Derek following seemingly deep in thought, stiles was very surprised when the door closed and derek was kissing him, hard. Stiles was surprised for a moment, before moaning into it.

Derek growled in approval. Stiles just moaned, kissing back. Derek was brutal, his hands roaming. Stiles was excited, he hoped this was going where he thought it was going.

When derek moved to his neck, stiles mumbled “how soundproof are these walls?” he asked, breathless, derek snorted against his skin. 

“Enough.” was his reply before he went back in, kissing, sucking, and biting his neck.

“Let’s find out just how much they are, hmmm?” stiles whispered in derek’s ear, derek shuddered against him.

“God dammit stiles.” derek muttered, stiles smirked. Derek growled, and picked him up, stiles yelped but wrapped his legs around the bigger man. Stiles was pleased when he was finally dropped on the bed, derek’s weight right on top of him, heavy but not all consuming.

Stiles moaned and didn’t fight it when derek went right to his neck, instead he put his hand in derek’s hair, after what felt like too long, stiles felt derek tugging at his shirt, stiles complied easily, whipping it off.

Derek took a moment to enjoy the sight, stiles wasn’t large, but he was toned. He was skinny but defined. “Beautiful” he muttered, stiles found himself to lost to argue.

Derek working trail down his chest, stiles shuddered when he got to his right nipple. Stiles almost convulsed when derek bit it before continuing, stiles gasped when derek trailed down his stomach to his pants. Stiles was to lost to do anything other than comply and lift his legs, derek smirked against his skin, slipping stiles’s pants off.

Stiles whimpered, and tugged at derek’s shirt. “You’re overdressed.” stiles muttered, derek chuckled, but worked himself back up stiles’s body. Once he got back up, he was surprised when stiles flipped them. He could’ve easily pinned stiles down, but he let the-surprisingly really strong- human flip him over. Derek knew stiles was strong, he held theo above the ground for like 3 minutes. It still surprised derek how strong the human was.

Stiles felt awkward doing this, he looked up at derek and mumbled, “i’m sorry if i suck at this, it is the first time i’ve done this.” stiles muttered, derek smiled at him.

“You’re fine, stiles. I doubt anything you do could be anything less than perfect.” derek whispered, stiles blushed furiously, but tugged derek’s shirt up and off, stiles licked his lips appreciatively.

Stiles started out like derek had, kissing him, slowly making his way down with his mouth, derek moaned when he sucked a mark onto his neck, it was already healing by the time he started moving back down, but that was ok. He worked his way down again, derek was panting under him, stiles took it as a good sign. He bit and tugged a little at the nipple, derek actually jerked at the touch, stiles smirked, going down farther.

When he got to the abs, stiles spent extra time licking them, trying to bite marks onto them, though they healed fast. He tugged at the jeans poorly hiding derek’s bulge. Derek complied as well and lifted his hips just enough for stiles to tug his jeans and underwear off. 

Stiles stared at derek’s erection for a while, before tentatively licking a stripe up it. Derek panted looking down at him, stiles smirked taking him in hand, he licked again, a little more confidently, derek was panting and moaning above him, stiles was proud he seemed to be doing good.

He licked up to the tip, slowly taking it into his mouth, sucking at just the tip, derek shuddered. “G-god stiles, it feels so good.” derek whispered, stiles smiled around his length, as best as he could. He went down a little more, he wasn’t able to take all of derek, the man was large. He wrapped his hand around the base, and bobbed up and then back down, derek cursed, a hand coming to rest on his hair.

Stiles looked up at derek, derek smiled genuinely down at stiles. “You feel so amazing, stiles.” derek panted, stiles smirked, slowly popping it from his mouth, moving back up his body to kiss him again, derek sighed against his lips.

“Why’d you stop?” derek whispered, stiles smiled.

“I want to come with you, and i already know i won’t last long.” he whispered right back, derek nodded.

“I-i won’t last much longer myself.” derek admitted, stiles smiled, throwing his underwear off. Derek gulped, taking them both in hand, stiles moaned at the contact, god he was such a helpless virgin, he couldn’t help thinking, but he slowly rocked his hips against derek’s, derek moaning as well.they slowly rocked against each other, derek keeping a firm-but not painful grip on them both. Stiles could feel his orgasm build fast.

“I’m close, der.” stiles muttered, head on derek’s chest, derek panted in his hair.

“Cum, stiles.” derek whispered, stiles moaned as he came across derek’s hand, derek was still going. Stiles slapped derek’s hand out of the way, taking the larger erection into his hand, pumping it slowly at first, before building speed. Derek was panting above him, but stiles was to focused on pleasuring derek to hear a lot of it. Finally, derek was cumming fast. “F-fuck stiles.” derek mumbled, stiles smiled, snuggling up to derek.

“Well, i can say it’s the best thing i’ve experienced.” stiles teased, derek snorted.

“Somehow i knew you would make that kind of joke.” derek snorted, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, but that’s because you know me so well, it’s why i love you.” stiles said, freezing. He gulped and looked up at derek, they hadn’t said the big L word, derek looked surprised, before his gaze softened.

“I love you too, stiles.” derek whispered, stiles smiled wide, he was pretty sure he was the definition of shit eating grins. But he didn’t answer, he just snuggled closer to derek, not caring about the mess between them.

Derek, sadly, seemed to want to be clean. Spoilsport.

“We should shower.” derek whispered, stiles grimaced.

“But i’m comfy.” stiles mumbled, derek chuckled.

“Fine, then i’ll shower. By myself.” he taunted getting up, stiles jumped at that, following derek into the bathroom(thank god for ensuite bathrooms.) and derek was already starting the water, stiles smiled stepping in next to him, derek smiled predatorily, crowding him against the wall, his back blocking the spray. Stiles moaned into it when derek kissed him.

Stiles would admit he loved derek’s lips on other parts of his body, but he thinks kissing was his favorite. Though, when derek trailed down, he second guessed that thought. Stiles was left with the water hitting his front, derek still trailing kisses down. Stiles gasped when derek licked up his cock, he jerked forward, doing his best to control it. Derek smirked, wrapping his lips around him, stiles stuttered, derek bobbed back and forth, stiles couldn’t help the shudder, the build of a second orgasm strong. 

“Derek, god i’m close already.” stiles panted, trying to hold it off, to make the sensation last. Derek smirked, sucking harder, stiles gasped, “god derek i'm-” stiles cut himself off with a loud moan as he came, derek sucked it all down.

Stiles panted, derek licking the remnants from his spent cock, stiles panted, noticing derek’s once again hard cock. Stiles pulled derek up to his feet, dropping right to his knees, grinning up at derek, licking it up, stroking it at the same time. Derek was panting already too, stiles knew he wouldn’t last long either. 

Stiles wrapped his lips around derek’s erection, taking what he could. He wrapped a hand around the part he couldn’t fit in, he wrapped the other hand around, grabbing derek’s ass…. God. this guy would be the death of him. He looked up to see derek looking down at him with pure pleasure on his face. Stiles smiled, sucking and licking the cock, derek grunted above him, a hand on his hair again. Stiles smiled as he sucked and teased derek, derek was panting above him.

“St-stiles i’m about to-” derek groaned, and stiles felt derek’s warm cum shoot down his throat… he loved derek’s everything, he realized, literally everything.

Stiles looked up as he cleaned the last bit of cum of derek, smirking as he kissed derek. “So much for a shower, huh?” stiles teased again, derek snorted. 

They washed up and stiles was giddy because he loved derek hale, derek hale loved him… what else could he ask for? They dried themselves off, not bothering with clothes when they went back to sleep, stiles curled up soundly against derek, falling asleep almost instantly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, stiles felt, to put it lightly, amazing as hell. He got up, yawning wide. Stiles smiled at the weight on his waist, he looked down to find derek’s arm draped over him, stiles smiled. He was happy that last night happened, it made him feel closer to derek, and he loved being able to feel closer to derek.

Stiles yawned, but didn’t want to leave the bed, so settled back down, facing derek… god he was lucky, derek was beautiful. 

Stiles enjoyed it, just staring at derek while he was relaxed and asleep. Derek was beautiful… it made him wonder what derek got from this relationship, sure stiles wasn’t ugly, per se, but he was nowhere near as beautiful as derek. 

He shook the thoughts from his head, if derek didn’t love him he wouldn’t have said it, and he wouldn’t have been with him that’s for sure.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by derek stirring. “Morning.” stiles greeted when derek seemed at least a little coherent. Derek blinked before smiling softly.

“Morning.” he returned, stiles smiled. “Should we get up?” derek questioned, yawning. Stiles nodded.

“Probably.” he said, derek nodded, slowly getting up, stiles followed, getting dressed.

“I love you.” stiles said, before they left the room, kissing derek. Derek smiled back.

“I love you too, stiles.” derek whispered. Stiles smiled following derek downstairs. He was happy, for more than one reason. Mostly because of derek, but also because he hadn’t had a fucking nightmare the night before. So, that’s awesome too, right?

When they got down there, everyone was up, stiles smelled pancakes and smiled wide. Erica’s pancakes were to die for. She couldn’t make anything else, but pancakes were her one thing she could make.

“That smells great.” stiles muttered on their way down, derek tilted his head.

“You can smell it?” he asked, stiles blinked.

“Yeah, of course i can why wouldn’t i…. Oh.” he said at the end, “right i’m a werefox now.” stiles said chuckling. Derek sighed.

“How are you so calm about this, stiles? I thought you didn’t want to be a were?” derek asked, and he seemed honest to god confused, stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know, i think if the fox was like feral, or a rogue…. Whatever the leader of a werefox pack is. I think i would be mad then, but he didn’t mean to, and i know you saw him after it happened, he was honest to god sorry he did it, he didn’t mean it at all. Am i happy i didn’t get to decide? Of course not. But there are worse things than being a were.” stiles said, adding on, “though i’ll admit, if i could’ve chosen, i’d prefer to be a wolf.” he said, nudging derek, derek snorted.

“Fine, i guess i won’t maim the little thing” derek muttered, stiles laughed.

“You were going to maim the fox because it bit me? Awww, babe, protecting my honor.” stiles teased, derek snorted but then they were in the kitchen doors, and everyone was smiling wide at them.

“So cute!” erica exclaimed from her spot at the stove. 

“Fucking werewolves.” stiles muttered, they all laughed. Stiles looked around and noticed a lack of fox. “Hey, where’s foxy?” stiles asked.

“I think he’s still sleeping.” peter commented, stiles nodded, peter snorted at the end though. “‘Foxy’? Really?” he asked, stiles shrugged.

“Well, yeah. I don’t wanna make a name for him, since he most likely has one. Avoid confusing the guy. And foxy is mostly gender neutral, though he’s a guy.” stiles added. They all nodded.

“So, who can’t cook now?” erica remarked, stiles laughed. 

“Oh? How about making something for dinner? How about burgers?” he asked, erica furrowed her brow.

Then she snorted, turning her head up adding more pancakes to the pan, scott and isaac were making sausage and bacon. “We only need pancakes, we can make them for the rest of our lives.” erica announced, stiles laughed. He grabbed two plates, loading them both up, putting one in derek’s hands. Derek blinked, but then smiled.

“Thanks.” he said quietly, stiles smiled, plopping down in a chair. Then he remembered the fox.

“I already put aside a couple sausage bacon and 2 pancakes for the fox.” erica said, stiles nodded. Derek chuckled.

“You over worry about people to much.” he chuckled, stiles shrugged. 

“I think it’s one of my better qualities.” stiles insisted, derek snorted.

“It is.” he agreed. Breakfast went by and they were all sitting around the living room, the fox had come out and eaten. He was now curled on the floor in front of stiles, stiles was curled into derek’s side. 

Finally, cora leapt to her feet. “I’m bored!” she announced. “We should do something! Like…” she looked around, eyes falling on isaac. “Like play a game of baseball! It’s saturday, we have all day to play!” she said happily, then added. “It’ll give isaac a good bit of practice.” she added, everyone actually jumped at the idea…

Then stiles killed it, kind of. “Well, i’d love too, but does anyone, other than isaac, have a baseball glove, a baseball bat, bases or… i don’t know, a baseball.” he stretched the last word. “A baseball is very important in the game of baseball.” he teased, nudging cora with his foot, cora sighed.

Derek shrugged, “we can go get a couple gloves, it wouldn’t hurt to have sports stuff here, in case we do this again.” he said, stiles nodded.

“Alright, me, derek, isaac, scott, and boyd can go get gloves and other such things, you guys find a place for us to play, alright?” stiles said, they all nodded.

So, with that the five of them went to dick’s sporting goods, stiles picked out, first, a couple bats(3) and a set of bases, then they went to get the gloves. After getting them all(having to guess what would fit who) stiles grabbed a large bucket of baseballs. They paid and were out before long, and before they even got to the car, jackson was calling him.

“Hey, we found a pretty good place for it.” he heard jackson say, stiles nodded.

“Alright, where is it?” and that’s how stiles found himself in a clearing, bases set up, and the family split down the middle. It would be unfair but they were all werecreatures at this time.

Stiles enjoyed his spot as pitcher.

“You guys all suck!” stiles called. “I’ve thrown over 30 pitches, all pretty good strikes, and you’ve hit one! And that was isaac!” stiles taunted. They all growled, stiles smirked.

“Come on then, fox boy!” derek said, getting up to bat. Stiles shrugged, bending down and winding up to throw, derek made the hit, and stiles snatched it right out of the air.

“Awful.” stiles repeated. They all snorted, stiles sighed, “jackson you come pitch then. We’ve been at this for an hour already.” stiles sighed, taking his place at 1st base. 

The game picked up from there, more hits, and a few more runs. Stiles was just as good at first base, they all grew aggravated, but also curious.

“How are you so good at baseball?” isaac asked, stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s not a super hard game for me, i guess.” he said, shrugging. Then smirked, “and now i have a boost of being a werefox to help me.” he commented, they all snorted.

They played for a while more, not really keeping score... “we did not keep score!” derek insisted, stiles snorted. 

“No, you didn’t keep score. I, however, did. The score was 15 to 5, you lost babe.” stiles said, smiling widely. Derek snorted, still driving. 

“So, i’ve actually been thinking, i think i’m gonna start exercising more again, i don’t know if i want to actually go back into gymnastics, but i really loved just moving, you know?” stiles said, derek blinked. Stiles saw erica and boyd, who were in the car with them, look on in interest.

“Alright, well the gym i go to to train is pretty good.” derek commented, stiles nodded.

“Yeah. and i’ll get to see you in your shirtless sweaty glory.” stiles said, smiling, he hoped, coyly, derek laughed hard.

“Stiles!” boyd and erica whined, “do you really have to say that kind of stuff around us?!” erica demanded, stiles raised an eyebrow, turning in his seat.

“I thought we were the ‘cutest?’ and you’re the one always digging your nose into everything.” stiles added, erica frowned.

“I’ll never tease you again if i never have to hear that again.” erica promised, stiles raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a werefox, you know i heard the lie right?” stiles smiled, erica scowled.

“How come you are so good at controlling your fox?!” erica demanded, stiles shrugged.

“One, because i helped you guys with yours, remember? Two, i don’t actually fight it, i just work with it. And three, most were creatures are affected by anger, but i’m a pretty well tempered guy, if i do say so myself.” stiles said, turning back around. 

Derek nodded. “That’s true, i think the only time i actually saw you lose your temper is with theo, and even then you seemed pretty well in control.” derek said, stiles nodded.

“Oh yeah, you better watch out derek.” boyd said, leaning forward between the two seats. Derek blinked.

“For what?” he asked, stiles assumed he was amused.

“Well, stiles was able to scare the shit out of a werewolf, hold him above the ground for a good 5 minutes. Think of what he can do as a werefox?” boyd said, sniggering. Stiles snorted, covering his mouth, looking out the window. Boyd had come out of his shell a lot since moving into the hale house, it was good.

Derek paled slightly. “Oh shit.” he muttered, stiles turned around the car, seeing nothing wrong outside of it, stiles blinked.

“What?” stiles asked, derek snorted.

“As if you don’t know, you were strong as hell as a human, i’m scared to see what you’ll be like as a werecreature.” derek shuddered, stiles saw the uptick of his mouth and knew it was just banter, stiles shrugged.

“Mmm… maybe i’ll take over the world?” stiles suggested, derek snorted.

“Probably could.” derek muttered, stiles laughed.

“Don’t worry, babe. You can have south america, i’d offer australia… but i kinda like the country, i’ll make it my base of operations.” stiles said, smiling wide. Erica leaned up beside boyd.

“Oh, and what about us? Do we get land in your big plan?” she asked kiddingly, stiles nodded.

“Yeah, you get texas, and you get florida.” stiles said, pointing to erica and boyd in turn, erica pouted.

“How come derek gets a whole continent and we just get states?” she asked, stiles snorted. 

“One, you’re like 11.” stiles started with, “and two, boyfriend privileges.” he added, derek barked with laughter.

“You’re all so weird.” he said, fondly. Stiles nodded, then realized something.

“Oh, man! Your guys’ birthdays are in like 2 weeks! The week after isaac’s game!” stiles said, erica and boyd both blinked, smirking wide.

“Yeah, they are.” they said happily, “and yours is 2 weeks after that.” erica added, stiles blinked. Boyd sighed.

“Yes, stiles, we remember your birthday.” he said, stiles snorted.

“No, i know that! I didn’t doubt that, i just realized, in 4 weeks then i have to talk to the lawyer in charge of the inheritance stuff about it.” stiles said, grimacing. They pulled up to the house, still talking.

Derek glanced over at him, “isn’t it a good thing? Getting the money and all?” he asked, stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, that part, of course, is awesome. But i hate the legal work with it.” stiles shuddered. “I loved learning about everything growing up, but the one thing i would not read was anything to do with law, it just made my brain hurt.” stiles said, derek nodded slowly.

“Well, you know my mom is a lawyer, right? You could probably get her to help you, and by get, i mean she’s right there behind you, smiling kindly at you, while thinking why didn’t you just ask sooner.” derek said, stiles blinked but turned, jumped and banging his head against the top of the car.

“Bastards.” stiles muttered, rubbing his head, derek laughed.

“Sorry, i had too.” he said, stiles sighed.

“Yeah yeah.” stiles waved a hand, sure enough talia was there, looking equal parts concerned and amused.

Stiles opened the door slowly, so as not to hit talia with the door. “I can, you know.” talia said, “help you with the legal stuff with the inheritance or whatever.” she explained, stiles nodded, smiling.

“I’d appreciate that, talia. Thank you.” stiles said, talia smiled back.

“You know, i’d love to know what your parents did to earn money to leave you an inheritance.” surprisingly it was jon that spoke up, stiles blinked.

“Oh, well my dad was a sheriff, and pretty big on lottery tickets… it was kind of funny how lucky he was, but the biggest impact was my mom, she wrote like 6 successful books, and she and my dad put near all of the money away. They only kept enough out to survive.” stiles said, quiet at the end. Not putting in that they didn’t survive.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The week past by fast, and before he knew it stiles was at the baseball game with derek, and the hale pack. They had all managed to get time off, so good.

It was the 5th inning, and isaac was doing amazingly, he had already hit 4 homeruns.

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” stiles announced suddenly, standing up, derek stood up too.

“I do to, and i don’t, um, actually remember where they are.” derek said, rubbing the back of his head. Stiles shrugged.

“Come on then, sourwolf.” stiles teased, leading him away by the hand. Derek chuckled but followed.

Stiles decided to go to the nearest one, and that would be near the pool… because yeah, beacon hills had a freakin swim team, they were lame like that.

“I always resented this school for that, not the swim team in general, but for that they didn’t cut anyone.” stiles said, derek snorted.

“I agree.” he said, nodding. Stiles smiled turning to him, walking backwards. 

“Yeah, it’s-” stiles was cut off by a loud hiss, stiles turned to see the thing crawling down the wall. “That’s the fucking thing from the mechanics!” stiles said, pointing. He wolfed(foxed?) out, claws elongating. Derek was right behind him.

“Be careful of his tail, it has the venom on it.” stiles warned, derek nodded. The thing charged at them, stiles met it without fear, now he just felt anger at the thing for what it did to the poor mechanic. Derek was right behind him, attempting to slash the things face,. 

The lizard beast pushed derek aside like a twig, sending him into the wall, stiles snarled in the things face, fangs snapping. The lizard thing looked unconcerned. Stiles was, like derek, thrown against the wall. The same one as derek in fact. He slid down, getting up with derek.  
“It… it’s um stronger than i thought.” stiles commented, derek snorted.

“Yeah, well the chance to run is out of the door.” derek said, charging forward again, stiles was behind him, derek caught the things tail, and didn’t seem to be paralysed. That is, until the thing whipped it’s tail up, derek with it, and threw him into the pool, stiles saw the slight red falling from derek as he flew, hitting the water, stiles was diving head first in before derek even hit the water, stiles dragged him up, yeah derek was definitely paralysed.

Derek, though, was at least able to cough up the water, so that was a good thing. Stiles watched the thing wearily.

Derek was panting heavily, stiles guessed anyone would, “hey, it’s ok derek, i’ve got you.” stiles assured, focusing on treading water and keeping the thing in his sight, derek grunted.

“I.. go stiles, try to get out of here.” derek said, stiles snorted.

“You knew that wasn’t going to work, nice try babe. We just have to wait a little while, the pack will notice we’ve been gone. Don’t worry, derek. We’ll get out of this.” stiles said, he hoped.

Derek snorted. “Ok.” he relented. “I… i trust you.” derek whispered, stiles smiled.

“I trust you too.” stiles whispered back, the thing was still there, and looked like it was going to hop in, stiles grimaced, god this would be awful if it attacked him in water. Though, when the thing touched the water, it recoiled as if punched. Stiles couldn’t help the relief washing over him, he shifted derek so he was a little more above the water.

“Thank god, i don’t think it can swim.” stiles muttered, derek sighed. 

“Good, so how long do you think this will take for the others to notice?” derek asked, stiles shrugged, as well as he could. 

“Knowing talia? About 2 hours.” he said, “knowing erica and boyd, and their general over protectiveness, which rivals my own? About 45 minutes.” he assured, derek sighed.

“Can you keep above for that long?” derek questioned softly, stiles snorted.

“I’ll have to.” is all he said. then he remembered. “Oh shit, my phone!” he said, using his hand to dig into his pocket, kicking slightly harder with his legs to stay up. 

Finally, he got it in hand, and pushed the power button, “oh my god! Thank god for phone companies whose waterproof shit actually works!” stiles cried in relief, he quickly called talia.

“Stiles, are you ok?” talia asked, stiles shuddered.

“No, the thing that attacked me in the mechanics, it’s here. It got derek, no he’s not dead! He’s paralysed, and we’re in the pool. The thing is still here, prowling the edge.” stiles said hurriedly, talia sighed.

“Alright, we’ll be there.” talia assured. Stiles hesitated. 

“Um.. did erica boyd scott or jackson hear this?” stiles asked, talia paused.

“No, i don’t think so.” she said, stiles sighed.

“Can… can you leave them there? I don’t want them getting hurt.” stiles said, talia sighed.

“Fine, very well.” talia said. With that, she hung up.

Stiles sighed. “Thank god!” stiles muttered, dropping the phone, using his arm again to tread water, his legs were burning, he could feel himself slowing down. “Stiles, are you ok?” derek asked, stiles nodded.

“I’m fine, you heard that right? Your mom and them are going to be here soon, don’t worry we’ll be fine.” stiles assured, derek sighed.

“Good.” he said, “i hope she doesn’t bring mason or liam, that’ll make this more difficult.” he muttered, stiles agreed.

It took 20 minutes before someone actually came through, finally peter, jason, cora, laura and talia burst through the pool doors. They stopped for a minute, before charging at the thing, stiles could feel his legs start to give. With one last effort, he called out, “be careful! It’s stronger than it looks!” he called, then said quietly, “sorry derek.” he whispered, derek blinked.

Then they were falling under water, stiles still clung derek tightly to him, even though he couldn’t find the energy to stay up. 

Just when he thought they might actually drown when they got so close to getting out, stiles felt derek wrap his arms around him, pushing up with his own feet. Stiles sputtered when he came up, glancing at derek in surprise, even as everything started going black.

The last thing he heard was derek whispering “i’ve got you.” before everything went black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles woke slowly to the sound of hushed whispers, they sounded harsh. Kind of.

Stiles blinked slowly, realized he was back in the hale house. He blinked, but stopped heard derek talia and scott talking.

“What do you mean we can’t go into see him?!” scott demanded. Talia sighed heavily.

“I’m not saying you can’t, scott. He just needs to rest, deaton made that clear. And if you all crawl into bed with him, he’ll wake up. He was exhausted.” derek was the one to reply, stiles smiled. Then he frowned, remembering the events from the… probably day before.

He groaned sitting up, a headache blooming. He heard footsteps instantly, but continued to, the headache slowly giving way, and when he opened his eyes, derek, talia, and the 5 were standing right there.

Stiles smiled, “hey guys, what i miss?” he asked, derek snorted, sitting in the bed, pulling him close.

“You idiot.” derek muttered, stiles chortled, a little.

“Hey, we’re both alive!” he said, everyone laughed at that. “So, what happened to the lizard thing?” stiles asked, talia sighed.

“The police have it, apparently it’s a ‘kanima’. I don’t know what it is, but it’s strong, it paralysed peter and jason before we got it under control.” talia said, stiles nodded. Hopefully, it was over.

He turned to isaac, smiling. “How’d the rest of your game go?” stiles asked, isaac snorted.

“How can you be no nonchalant about almost drowning?” isaac asked quietly, stiles smiled.

“Because, i don’t let stuff get me down. So, how’d the game go.” he asked, again, isaac sighed, chuckling, stiles realized.

“We wound up losing, the other team came back strong.” isaac said, stiles nodded.

“Well, it’s not your fault, from what i saw, you did amazing, isaac.” he said, leaning further into derek, who seemed unable to let him go. Good, because stiles didn’t want to let go yet.

Stiles realized all five of them were shifting from foot to foot, stiles laughed. “Come on.” he said, lifter his other arm, the one not pinned by derek, the guys hesitated, but erica ducked over fast, tucking in beside stiles. Stiles smiled, pulling her close.

Erica sniffled, “i was scared.” she whispered, stiles felt his face soften more, “i… i didn’t think you’d die, but… seeing you like that…” she trailed off, burying her face in his chest. Stiles smiled.

“I won’t die that easily.” stiles assured, erica chuckled but then there were 4 more werewolves crowding next to him, isaac was laying on his front, boyd behind erica, and scott and jackson somehow wiggled next to them all, all the while derek stayed firmly planted to his back.

“It’s ok guys.” stiles said softly, sometimes he forgot that they were still just kids, they were all so smart. “I promise i don’t go looking for trouble like this, and hey the ‘kanima’ or whatever is gone, so i won’t be in danger all that much anymore!”

 

“‘All that much more?’” derek asked, stiles shrugged.

“Well, we’re all in danger, in general. Life is dangerous, and being a newly bitten were adds a little to that.” stiles said, shrugging. Erica chuckled, still crying a little.

“You’re so weird.” she muttered, stiles laughed. 

“Yeah, but none of you would have me any other way.” stiles said confidently. Derek nodded against his back.

“I wouldn’t, no.” derek agreed, the others agreed silently by burying, somehow, closer. Stiles enjoyed the warmth.

Stiles remembered then that talia was there. She was smiling, clearly happy. Stiles smiled at her, “er… i don’t know if you want, but there’s always room for one more in cuddling.” stiles offered, talia snorted, coming over and placing a hand on stiles head. 

“Since they didn’t ask, are you ok?” she questioned, stiles smiled nodding.

“Yeah, i’m fine. A minor headache, but nothing serious.” he admitted, talia nodded. 

“I’ll go let the others kn-” 

“Stiles!” talia was cut off by laura and cora rushing in, jumping in the bed and hugging derek and stiles, the rest of the house came in too. The younger ones(aiden ethan mason and liam) joined in the pile, the rest watched with obvious amusement.

“Not that i’m complaining, guys. But my ribs can only take so much weight.” stiles grunted when ethan and aiden both landed on top of isaac, who was still on top of him, burrowing in. peter snorted.

“You’re their favorite, i think.” he commented, stiles snorted.

“I’m everyone's favorite, peter. I’m just that likeable. I’m modest too.” he said, everyone laughed, the people piling on top of him shaking, derek rumbled behind him chuckling.

“‘Modest’ sure.” derek said, stiles nodded.

“Yes, i agree. Modest. Also smart, and strong.” he added, everyone laughed.

“You’re really weird.” aidan muttered, stiles nodded.

“So erica told me, and like i said, none of you would have me any other way.” he repeated, ethan laughed.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t. Life would be to boring.” he agreed.

Stiles snorted, this pack was awesome, especially the cuddle piles… so he loved cuddles, sue him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took a while, and a lot of cuddling, before they headed down. “So… how long was i out?” stiles finally asked, laura snorted.

“How did it take you this long to ask that?” she teased, stiles shrugged, derek had an arm around him so it wasn’t like he was really in any position to be upset by anything.

“Well, i was kind of busy cuddling.” stiles retorted, laura pursed her lips, stiles nodded. He knew the other werewolves smelled the 5’s tears. 

“You were out the entire night, so it wasn’t entirely bad.” derek answered him, stiles nodded.

“So… can i ask how derek was the one to get nipped? Not that i doubt stiles is strong… just he’s knew to this whole were thing.” laura said, stiles grimaced.

“Honestly, it was kind of terrifying, the thing was freaking strong as hell. Derek had it’s tail and it freaking threw him in the air.” stiles admitted, everyone blinked. “And don’t even laugh, the 5 of you had trouble with it too.” stiles added, he said, looking at laura, cora, talia, peter, and jason.

They nodded. “It was, not only was it strong, but having to worry about the tail was like fighting 2 people.” peter admitted, nodding. Stiles smiled. 

“Tell me about it.” he said.

“So… what time is it anyway?” stiles added.

“About 12.” jon spoke up, stiles nodded slowly, that meant he was out for over 12 hours….

“Your work called, we explained the situation, vague, they just said to call them.” derek commented, stiles nodded slowly.

“So… tomorrow i’d like to start that exercising.” stiles said, smiling wide. Derek snorted.

“I figured you’d say that.” derek said, sighing, stiles smiled side.

“Aw, babe you know me so well.” stiles said, leaning into him. A thought occurred to him then, “hey, where’s foxy?” he asked, derek chuckled.

“He wouldn’t leave his corner when we brought you in. we fed him, don’t worry. And no, i don’t mean that as in he’s an animal, we just made sure he had something to eat.” derek said, stiles nodded, leaning over the arm of the couch to see a foxy staring up at him.

Stiles just held his arms out, foxy hesitated before jumping out and into his lap, nuzzling into his stomach. Stiles snorted in laughter.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “ticklish are you?” he said, stiles was up before he finished, holding the fox up.

“Nope, no tickling.” he said, he saw the devil sneers from everyone. The fox wiggled, probably regretting its position. Stiles sneered down at it. “Oh no you don’t. You revealed my ticklish spot, you get to suffer from these demons.” he said, even as they converged, he held the fox out as a weapon, it squawking in indignation. They all laughed, talia had the sense to take the thing out of stiles’s hands, putting it down. It laid down, and stiles knew it was laughing at him.

They were all converging on him, he tried not to feel happy, trying to glare them all down. They were unaffected. Stiles snorted, but jumped over erica and scott when they tried to tackle him, why they were doing this, he didn’t know. He was mostly sure it was spur of the moment.

He twisted around them all, picking up the fox, who squawked again, stiles huffed a laugh, dancing around them. It was kind of fun, a light activity. “You know, for werewolves you’re all very slow.” stiles taunted, dancing out of the way of derek, who of course was joining in this joint effort to make him squeal with laughter.

“I mean, seriously. I’m a fox, barely a week too. Come on now.” stiles taunted again, barely avoiding talia, who joined in too. It was fun, they were colliding with each other, the fox was panting in his arms. “And i’m carrying a fox in my arms!” stiles added, the fox yipping at the end of his sentence.

They were all laughing, so at least no one was taking his taunts to heart. “How are you this nimble?!” peter demanded, panting, like the rest of them, stiles shrugged.

“Don’t know, guess i’m just awesome like that.” he said, twisting out of the way when he heard derek coming up behind him. He was to slow though, and his arm was grabbed, stiles squeaked a little, being pulled back, to face a very amused derek with a devilish grin on his face.

“Um…” stiles said, the fox struggled to be freed in his arms, stiles held him firmly in his grip. “If i’m going down, you are little dood.” stiles assured. The fox yipped. Derek laughed, the fox wiggled around enough to shove it’s snout in his stomach, causing him to laugh. He let go of the fox, it dropped gracefully on the ground, darting away from the scene. “Traitor.” stiles muttered.

Derek smirked. “You know you asked for this.” derek said, before ruthlessly digging his fingers into stiles’s stomach, tickling him hard. Stiels burst into a fit of laughter, trying to shove derek’s fingers away. Derek snorted at the effort.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The week following that event was easy going, stiles found out derek’s ticklish spot and paid him back, hard.

He was also fired from the restaurant, because there was a tolerance for how much time one missed worked, and apparently he missed a lot. He took the time to get into an exercise regimen, going to the gym with derek…. He got to see a sweaty shirtless derek more often, so who was he to complain?

Stiles mostly ran on the treadmill and did small weightlifting. Today, though, derek talked him into using the punching bag because ‘why not’ derek said. Stiles snorted when derek offered him gloves. He got up to the punching bag, and just went on hitting it, derek blinked but went to hold it. 

Stiles didn’t really get why derek wanted him to do this, but he just went on with it, putting most of his energy into his hits. He saw derek grimacing, planting his feet, so his energy must be pretty good. It seemed to make derek happy, though. So stiles could handle punching a bag for a while.

“So, derek, helping your friend here with working out, hmm?” a voice, female definately, said from behind him. He turned, and was surprised to find kali, the lady from the bar he used to work at, standing there.

“Kali?” stiles asked, kali blinked, smiling wide.

“Stiles!” she exclaimed, hugging him. “I didn’t know you came here.” she said, stiles smiled. 

“I just started, trying to get into better shape, i may be a werefox now, but i’d like to work for the strength, you know?” he said, kali nodded.

“Stiles, you know kali?” derek asked, blinked. Stiles nodded.

“She came in a lot with deucalion. Sometimes, like 10 times, she would stay outside and talk with me.” he said easily. Derek blinked but nodded.

“And yes, kali, i’m helping him. And he’s not a friend, he’s my boyfriend.” derek elaborated, kali blinked.

“I didn’t know you were into guys, derek.” kali said, stiles watched the interaction with interest, derek shrugged.

“I’m interested in both, i just happened to have a lot of female relationships before stiles.” derek said easily, stiles smiled, hugging him.

“Love you too, babe.” stiles said, derek smiled at him before turning to kali.

“Um, i’m not trying to be rude, kali. You know i love talking with you. But is there something you wanted?” derek asked, kali shook her head.

“No, i saw you and thought i’d come say hi, also good luck at your upcoming match.” she added, derek smiled.

“Thanks, kal.” he said, she smiled, walking away after giving a half hearted ‘good-bye’.

“She’s nice.” stiles commented, going back to punching the bag, throwing in a kick once in awhile. Derek chuckled.

“Nice, yes. But also terrifying when she wants.” he added.

They went on for a few more hours, 3 in fact. By the end, stiles was surprised to find he wasn’t entirely tired. A little sore, sure. But not ‘gonna collapse’ tired.

When they got home, only the younger people were there, laura and cora were absent. Scott was on the couch with his head in his hands, looking all the 12 year old he was.

“Hey scott, you ok?” stiles asked sitting next to him, derek had gone upstairs to shower.

Scott gulped. “Um… i don’t know… i have something to tell you, but please try not to be mad?” scott asked, looking up at stiles, stiles smiled.

“I promise, if i do get mad i’ll go cool off. I can’t, 100% say i won’t be mad. But i promise i won’t yell ok?” stiles said, scott snorted, but nodded.

“Alright… well there’s this girl in my class that i really like…” scott trailed off, stiles smiled.

“That’s good! Getting your first crush!” stiles said, pushing his shoulder gently.

Scott sighed, “she’s an argent.” scott said quietly, stiles blinked, not really expecting that, but he wasn’t mad.. And he wasn’t the one to answer right away.

“What?! How can you like an argent?! Did you forget what they did to us?! To erica and boyd?!” jackson demanded, scott choked on something in his mouth, sobbing. Stiles sighed.

“Jackson, go up to your room.” stiles told him, he didn’t like treating them like kids. But sometimes it was the only way. Jackson glared.

“Why should i?! He’s the one that-” 

“He has a simple crush, jackson. Now, go upstairs.” stiles said, jackson huffed, storming up the stairs.

Scott was crying quietly. Stiles sighed. “Hey, don’t you listen to him, ok? He’s just being an ass. We all know you, scott. And i personally know you wouldn’t be interested in her if you thought she was a danger to the rest of us. What’s her first name?” stiles asked, scott sighed heavily.

“A-allison.” scott whispered, stiles smiled.

“That’s a pretty name, you know my first crush in school was a girl named elizabeth. She was awesome, though we never got past friends. My dad and her dad hated each other. But they didn’t make us stop seeing each other, well you know, as friends.” stiles said, scott nodded.

“So.. i don’t have to stop talking to her?” scott asked quietly. Stiles sighed.

“Unless she does something to endanger you, or the others, no. but she’s in the same grade as you, ya?” scott nodded. “Then, i doubt she’ll try to gut you, i hope the argents aren’t so screwed up to make a little girl gut a werewolf… or any supernatural creature.” stiles shuddered. Scott smiled sadly.

“Sorry about this, i know i shouldn’t really talk to argents, but… she’s like really nice.” scott admitted, stiles chuckled.

“I’m sure, are you ok?” he asked, scott nodded, stiles smiled. “alright , i’m gonna go check on jackson, ok?” he said, scott nodded again.

Stiles got up, offering one last small smile to scott before heading up the stairs, he passed derek on the way up, “is scott ok?” he asked, stiles nodded.

“Yeah, i need to talk to jackson too.” he said, derek nodded.

“I’ll be downstairs, ok?” he said, stiles nodded, jogging up the stairs. He looked at the closed door, before sighing and knocking on it… it was locked.

“What do you want, stiles?” jackson grumbled, not opening the door. Stiles sighed.

“Come on, jacks, open the door.” stiles said gently, though loud enough to be heard through the wood. He heard jackson sigh heavily, before the door swung open. Stiles smiled at him, stepping through, and closing the door behind him, sighing heavily, leaning against the door, jackson was laying on his bed once again. Stiles sighed.

“Jacks, i’m not mad at you.” stiles said gently, jackson sat up.

“Why would you be mad at me?! Scott’s the one going after an argent!” jackson exclaimed. Stiles smiled. 

“Yes, but do you honestly think scott, scott, would do anything to hurt you guys? Do you really think he would do anything he thought might hurt you guys?” stiles asked, jackson sighed, laying back down.

“No, but she’s an argent! For all we know she’s a psycho like gerard!” jackson insisted, stiles nodded.

“Yes, and also, for all we know, she is, just like you guys, a 12 year old girl who is being unfairly judged.” stiles said gently. “Jackson, i know you’re like this because you’re concerned for them. And that is amazing, ok? But you have to know not to judge everyone based solely on who their family or people they associate with are.” 

Jackson sighed. “I know… i’m sorry that i snapped like that.” he said, stiles smiled crossing the room, pulling jackson into a hug.

“It’s ok, we all do stupid stuff for the people we care about.” stiles assured, jackson hugged back. Stiles smiled, happy they didn’t have a bigger fight than this.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that, stuff went on smoothly for the rest of the week… and by that, stiles meant he was freaking out over the 5’s birthdays, they all had birthdays so close together that stiles decided to have one party on a neutral date. It just made it easier. He told the rest of the pack when it was, and where. 

The 5 had a fixation on laser tag, for whatever reason…. Probably because stiles took them to it so often, and loved it. It could be a possibility.

So, here he was, monday afternoon planning a party, making reservations for the laser tag area.

He was just getting off the phone for the last time when scott came in, shifting from foot to foot. Stiles smiled.

“Hey scott, what’s up?” stiles asked, scott blinked looking up.

“Um… i-i was wondering if allison could come to the party with us?” scott asked, stiles blinked. Then smiled wide.

“Of course she can!” stiles said, scott smiled. Stiles went serious for a moment though. “Also, tell her to tell her dad that, if it makes him more comfortable, can come as well, though no weapons, obviously.” he said, scott nodded seriously. 

“Thanks, stiles!” scott said, running down the hall, stiles snorted, looking over his list of stuff he had to do, talia had insisted on paying for the thing, even when he objected, so now he just needed to do presents, because of course he was going to get them something! He was their father now after all.

He got up, and went to get his keys, sliding down the railing(because it seemed like a good idea) and was at the door in a second. Before he could open it, derek poked his head out from the living room. “Where are you going in such a rush?” he asked, stiles hesitated, then gestured for him to follow, derek blinked but came outside with him.

“I’m going to get the 5’s presents.” stiles said, shrugging. “I like at least trying to surprise them” stiles said, derek nodded.

“I’ll go with you, if it’s ok. I need to get them something too.” he said, stiles nodded. “Oh!” he added, stiles blinked.

“What?” stiles asked, derek smiled.

“I found out when my first match is! It’s the same weekend as your birthday.” derek said happily, stiles smiled wide, hugging him right in front of the jeep. 

“That’s awesome, der! The 5 don’t have any games that weekend either, oh i’m so excited!” stiles said, hugging derek hard. Derek hugged back.

“I usually get tickets for the entire pack, so they’ll be there too, but i have a better ticket for you.” derek said, smiling. Stiles smiled right back.

“Do you have it now or do you have to print it or whatever?” stiles asked, derek laughed.

“Stiles, i’m your ticket you idiot.” derek said, laughing, stiles blinked but laughed.

“Yeah, i guess that would be a better ticket.” he agreed. They broke apart to get into the jeep, which had been sent to a different mechanic. Stiles was still hesitant about driving it, but less so now. They drove in relative silence, towards the mall.

“So, what are you getting them?” derek asked casually as they walked inside, stiles thought about it.

“I, honestly, don’t know. I thought i’d see what popped out to me, i mean i still have tomorrow to shop, it’s wednesday. But i’d prefer not to do it last minute.” he said, shrugging. Derek nodded.

“What were you planning on getting them?” stiles asked, “was it tickets to the match?” stiles asked, derek shook his head.

“I get them for everyone.” he said simply, “i’m gonna do the same as you, i guess.” he said, stiles nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the end, stiles got them all a couple new outfits, not like a kid just some shirts and jeans, he refused to get them underwear, because that would mean he’d have to go into the women’s section… 

He also got them all a few video games, 2 each. They each had their own preference. Erica and boyd liked sports games, while jackson isaac and scott liked shooter games. The consoles they had had were in the living room at hale house now. 

Derek got them each something for their respective sports; erica got a new stick, and a ball for field hockey, jackson and boyd got new crosses for lacrosse, and a ball each. Scott got a new football, and cool looking helmet, isaac got a bat and baseball, he also got them each new cleats. Receipt for each shoved in a foot incase they needed a different size. He was the best.

“You’re the best.” stiles told him, they had finished around 4, derek shrugged

“I know that.” he said smugly. Then added, “why am i the best though?” he asked, stiles laughed.

“You just are.” stiles answered simply, taking half the bags in, the fox, that usually just stayed around the house by now, trotted up to them, a smug look on his face… he was also muddy as hell, and had blood on his face. Stiles scowled. “You couldn’t have jumped in a pond or something?” stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. The fox yipped, wagging his still bandaged leg. Stiles sighed. 

“Fine fine, wait out here, ok? I’ll get a towel to pick you up… god i can’t believe i’m going to give you a bath, can’t you change back and wash yourself? If you’re that uncomfortable as a human, you can just wash, dry off, then change back!” stiles said, the fox whined, shaking his head, bowing it. Stiles sighed, it was a continuing effort, to make the fox change.

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to.” stiles relented, not able to look at the fox’s sad face anymore.

“If i change into a full wolf and get dirty would you bathe me too?” derek asked, teasingly, pushing stiles gently, stiles laughed.

“If you wish, but just know i won’t be able to lift your fat wolf ass up those stairs.” stiles retorted, derek blinked.

“Wait, really?” derek asked, stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, i told you i wanna see you in full wolf form, if i have to give you a bath in return, so be it.” stiles said, derek laughed.

“I could use a scrub down…” derek fake considered. Stiles huffed.

“God, just take the bags upstairs and change, i’ll be back up with the fox in a minute.” stiles said, muttering “teasing bastard” stiles muttered, derek laughed kissing his head, before taking the rest of the bags up. Stiles rushed up the stairs, putting the presents under the bed, grabbing a towel and going back down.

There wasn’t anyone else in the house, surprisingly. Stiles shrugged it off. 

He picked up the fox, wrapping it securely in a towel, and walking back up the stairs. When he got up, he jumped slightly, putting a hand on his chest.

On the ground, beside the bed, was a big wolf, pure black and beautiful. The fox whined, burrowing into him. 

“Don’t worry little guy, he won’t hurt you. Go get in the bathroom, yeah?” he said, gently, the fox yipped jumping down. Stiles smiled before going over to the wolf, which was derek, who else would it be?

“You know, it’s really unfair.” stiles commented, derek tilted his wolf head. “You’re beautiful enough as a human, and you’re fucking gorgeous as a wolf. It’s unfair.” he complained, derek just licked up the side of his head. 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah yea, i’m not complaining either.” he said, burrowing his face in the soft fur.

“I’ll wash him, then i’ll give you that scrub down, then i want cuddles, i demand.” stiles insisted, derek huffed, stiles laughed pushing playfully at derek’s side. He got up and into the bathroom where the fox was waiting hopefully in the tub, stiles laughed.

“So, do you want me to fill it up, or just spray you down?” stiles asked it, “of course i’ll scrub your fur, don’t worry about that.” stiles added, the fox nodded, yipping happily, he pulled the little plug for the tub down, stiles laughed, putting it in, letting the water fill. The fox yipped happily, stiles guessed he would too, a free warm bath. Plus someone scrubbing the back. And fur and all.

After it was about half the fox’s height, he stopped the water, flicking the fox’s nose when it whined, before grabbing the shampoo(his, he’d use derek’s on him) and a wash clothe. The fox stayed still, clearly happy when stiles brought the cloth down, and started scrubbing. The fox sighed in content, stiles snickered. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, other wise i wouldn’t be doing this, though while i love foxes, no offence, but you have nothing on derek in wolf form.” stiles said, the fox snapped playfully at his fingers. Stiles laughed, splashing water over the things head. “Are you ok with me putting soap on your face, you know in case it gets in your eyes.” he said, the fox yipped, head bobbing up and down. Stiles laughed, giving it a second to close it’s eyes before it wiped it’s face too. Then when he was done, the fox ducked down under the water, shaking before coming up. Face clear of soap.

Stiles scowled at it, he was now more wet than necessary. Stiles knew it was laughing at him when it yipped. Stiles scowled at it, before smirking evilly. The fox cowered when it saw the look.

Stiles scowled. “That’s no fair, you using your cuteness like that.” stiles whined, pulling the plug out and getting a towel ready for the fox.

“Let me at least dry you off before you try to shake water off.” stiles warned when the fox hopped up and out of the bath tub. Stiles wrapped the towel around the thing and started scrubbing it again. The fox was only damp by the time he was done, and when it did shake, which was inevitable, water barely left it’s fur.

Stiles laughed, grabbing the small spacing heater and plugging it in. “here ya go, lay in front of this so you can dry off faster, and so you don’t drag water everywhere.” stiles said, the fox yipped curling up in front of the heater.

“Alright, derek! Come on.” stiles called, the big wolf that was his boyfriend came through the door, eyeing the fox. “Oh, shut up derek. I know you heard me when i said you’re much more beautiful. And, i never said you couldn’t sit in here while i scrubbed him down, so stop with your wolf pouts. You’re to beautiful as a wolf, don’t be cute to, i might die.” stiles said seriously, derek huffed a laugh, as close as he can as a wolf, and hopped into the tub, sitting down. Stiles laughed. “Alright, like i asked him, bath or shower?” derek huffed but put the plug down, and putting it into the drain, stiles laughed.

His life was so weird that he thought this was funny… great.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fox was dried by the time he scrubbed, rinsed, and dried derek off. “You may have to revert back to human, to dry better.” stiles said, yawning. It was only 4 and yet he was tired. But, he still had presents to wrap, and had to take a shower himself. So, he chose the easier one first. Derek, instead of changing back into a human, had simply curled in front of the space heater… it was very ineffective to his large size.

Stiles shrugged, stripping, derek raised his head, stiles laughed. “You had your chance, der. Now i’m gonna shower alone then wrap presents.” stiles said, getting in and turning on the spray, god it felt good.

After his own shower, and thankfully not smelling of wet dog, he got out and dried off, derek was just standing up when he tilted his head and rushed out of the bathroom, stiles blinked but shrugged, one towel around his waist, the other scrubbing his hair.

When he entered the room, he heard it, the 5 trying to get in. “stiles!” scott called, “why is there a wolf in your room! Wasn’t getting a fox enough!” stiles laughed, derek was easily holding the door closed. Stiles sniggered.

“Guys, it’s fine, it’s just derek, why are you trying to get in here anyway?” he asked, getting clothes out of his dresser. Just simple sweats and a plain t-shirt. He and derek had planned on going back to the gym. Then he stopped, laughing. “You guys aren’t getting sneak peeks of your presents.” he added, he heard mumbling from outside then.

“So they are in there!” erica said, “everyone at once.” derek actually looked panicked for a minute. Stiles laughed dropping his arms to his sides, his towel unceremoniously dropping to the floor. Then the door burst open, and 5 teenagers burst through the towel. Stiles blinked, they were stopped, he laughed picking up his towel. 

“Your own fault for barging in.” stiles said, they all looked horrified. “Now, out out.” he said, herding them all out, locking the door.

Derek was to the side, staring wide eyed at him. “Hey, you know you could change back anytime right?” stiles teased. “And no, i’m not embarrassed by my body. “ not anymore. Stiles didn’t add the last part. Stiles saw derek’s contemplative look(how the hell do you look contemplative as a wolf?) and shook his head, “no, i will not have public sex.” he added at the end, derek snorted, starting to shift, stiles slipped on the rest of his clothes.

He loved all the people in his life, even if some were weird.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of that week(a day and a half) past by in a flash, stiles let the 5 stay home from school, as he had the year before. And for their first birthday with him.

“So how old are they all, anyway?” derek asked, stiles raised an eyebrow as he baked, he hated store bought cakes, he made his own thankyouverymuch. 

“I’ve told you this before.” stiles said simply, he had decided to make eggs too. The party wasn’t until 5, he had more than enough time.

“Yeah, but i kind of forgot, and i still need to add the age to the cards.” derek said, shrugging. Stiles laughed.

“You’re 26, not 70. You can’t forget stuff that easily.” stiles teased, derek huffed. Stiles just laughed. “Babe, i’m kidding. Boyd and jackson are 14 today, scott isaac and erica are 13, they’ll all be starting high school next year.” stiles said, and in about 2 months would be summer vacation… yay for no school!

“Ok, thanks.” derek said, kissing his cheek, leaning on his back, chin on his shoulder. “Are you ok in here, or do you need any help?” he asked, stiles smiled.

“Just get the eggs and sausage out, i’m making breakfast after this. Then you can go make your last minute cards.” stiles teased, derek snorted.

“It’s not last minute. I just need to write happy birthday…. And put their age… and maybe get them.” derek said, stiles fell over laughing.

“You’re kidding right?” stiles asked, derek smiled.

“Of course i am.” he said, setting the eggs and bacon on the one clean spot on the counter. “Oh, i’ll send down liam mason ethan and aidan to clean the dishes.” derek said, stiles nodded.

“Thanks!” he called after derek as he went up the stairs.

Stiles shook his head, these were great people, and he was pretty sure derek was his favorite… ok, he was one hundred percent positive derek might be his all time favorite.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were on their way to the laser tag place, a putt putt course too. Stiles had been thinking about it for a while, it just hadn’t come up…

They were in the van, all of um just because it was less gas used. Stiles was in the next-to front seat with derek. He thought about bringing up the fact that he and derek hadn’t had a proper date yet, but decided to not get laughed at for it.

When they arrived at the place, stiles was surprised at how uncrowded it was there, there was maybe 10 other people there but they were doing putt putt. 

When they pulled up, stiles saw chris argent and his wife, along with, who he assumed to be allison, a little girl.

Stiles sighed, this would be awkward. Stiles was, somehow, the first one out. Jumping over cora, and walking over to greet chris, smiling. “Hey chris, glad you, your wife and allison could make it, scott’s really excited to have allison here.” stiles said.

“Stiles!” scott said indignantly. Stiles just turned a wide smile on him, before tuning it down to a nice smiled for the argents. 

“Stiles, you invited them?” jackson asked, boyd and erica looked actually unfazed. 

Stiles nodded. “It’s scott’s birthday too, and allison was the one person he actually asked to come. I let you invite lydia.” stiles added, jackson opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw scott. He sighed, hugging scott sideways with one arm. Stiles smiled at them, before turning back to the argents, chris looked ready to laugh, his wife, victoria stiles thought, looked amused. Allison was blushing, hard.

“Though, i do feel as though you have an unfair advantage.” stiles said, him and the argents leading the rest inside. Of course he told talia and the others he was inviting the argents, but it could still be awkward.

“What do you mean?” victoria asked, stiles laughed.

“Well, argents are all pretty big with guns right? Or hunters in general? You guys have better aim than us amateurs.” stiles said, smiling.

Chris laughed, “oh no, i’m not playing laser tag, nor is victoria.” chris said, victoria nodded. Stiles nodded. 

They were lead to the bigger party room, since they did have almost 20 people with just the pack, plus the argents, and lydia who was supposed to come. Stiles had been worried that erica boyd and isaac would feel isolated, but they had assured him there was no one they wanted to come, stiles just had to trust them, he supposed.

10 minutes later, lydia had, sure enough, come. She was dressed in a dress, who dressed like that for laser tag? 

“Hi lydia!” jackson said, stiles suppressed a chuckle. He was like a puppy.

“So, when are we getting food?!” liam insisted, stiles snorted.

“After the first round of laser tag, don’t want to run around and get cramps, right? You might heal faster, but cramps still hurt.” he said, they all nodded.

Stiles wound up, somehow, squeezed between the 5, scott and jackson were on the ends, with allison and lydia on either's other side. Derek was right across from him, so he couldn’t really complain… and at the very least, the place wasn’t set up for, like, really little children.

The little fox was even curled under the table! Not that the argents or lydia had to know that, but the fox had sneaked into the big van, and here he was. The first game of laser tag, which started in five minutes, was going to be awesome, stiles knew. 

But the hard part was choosing teams, they were still trying to decide it, when stiles sighed.

“Alright, talia you pick, ok?” stiles said in the end, “and we’ll all just get over it, yeah?” they all reluctantly agreed.

Talia sighed, “well, i think that the first team should be allison and her parents, along with scott boyd erica jackson and isaac, along with myself and jason. The rest of you will be on the other team. stiles nodded.

“So the other team is myself, derek, laura, cora, liam, mason, jon… alright, peter, Linsey, and lydia correct?” he said, talia nodded.

And just at that time, they called their party in, stiles was excited, he felt like a little kid every time he came here. “Why are you so jittery about laser tag? What are you 9?” lydia asked as they were getting on their vests, stiles shook his head.

“Uh, of course. Mentally, at least. But, this game was me and my dad’s favorite.” stiles explained, lydia blinked, then looked down, seemingly embarrassed. Stiles smiled. “Don’t worry about it, lyds. I like talking about them.” stiles assured. Lydia nodded.

When they were in the arena, stiles stayed with derek. “So, are you any good at this?” stiles asked, derek chuckled.

“No, i’m not. I enjoy it, but i am horrible at it.” he admitted, stiles nodded, chuckling.

“Don’t worry, i’m awful too, i just like the game.” stiles assured. Derek chuckled back, “oh! There’s a little crawl space, i use it because, like i said, i’m awful at this game.” he said, derek nodded, following him and ducking into the little place. The game started shortly after, and him and derek barely got hit. Derek had one side of the crawl space, stiles had the other. Stiles was proud of himself when by the end of the first game he had the highest score… on his team. Allison and her parents, as expected, dominated… stiles felt cheated, since the 2 adults said they weren’t playing, but oh well.

Stiles didn’t even notice him until he was leaving the little pitch black arena. The little fox had been there, apparently, a long time.

So, as he was walking out, he wasn’t expecting the light feel of teeth against his legs. He looked down seeing him, and smiled. The fox jumped up, feet on his thighs. Stiles laughed, picking the small-but-not-overly-small animal up. The fox promptly crawled onto his shoulders, curling around his neck, stiles smiled. It was the cutest thing.

When he got out, because he was the last one, everyone was waiting for him, food on the table. 

“Is that a fox?!” allison asked as soon as he sat down, stiles chuckled.

“I think so.” he said, derek laughed, he was sitting next to him now.

“Why is there a fox on your shoulder?” lydia asked, clearly wanting to pet it, stiles shrugged.

“Why it’s on my shoulder? I don’t know, i guess it thinks it’s comfortable up there, and probably is expecting food.” stiles said, the fox yipped in agreement. “And, honestly, it’s a werefox. I don’t like calling it an animal, because it’s not entirely.” stiles added, rubbing the foxes head. It leant into the touch, but was eyeing the food. Stiles chuckled, taking two pieces of the pizza, putting it on a plate, and putting it on the floor, the fox hopped down.

“So, why are you housing a werefox?” victoria asked, stiles shrugged.

“It was hurt on our porch, and i can’t ignore a hurt… anything. So, i helped it, and it kind of just stuck. I think he fits in well with the pack, though. For the most part.” stiles said, victoria nodded slowly.

“How do you know it’s a werefox? And a he at that?” chris asked, leaning forward, they were all already eating, chris was nibbling at his food, clearly more interested in the answer.

Stiles sighed, “because it bit me, by accident of course, and i’m a werefox now. So, it’s a pretty good guess.” stiles said, shrugging. “Not to mention i know how to shift already, so.” stiles shrugged again, taking as large of a bite of pizza as he could, nearly choking. Derek snorted beside him, patting him on the back.

The argents all looked surprised, stiles just went back to eating, if they had more questions, he’d answer them. But he still didn’t care for them, though allison seemed like less of an a hole. 

Another 40 minutes later, and the teens were all dispersed through the place, playing the arcade games. Stiles smiled, leaning back in his chair, the fox was on his lap, and god was it adorable. Derek and the other adults were there, just talking. He enjoyed it, leaning on derek, having the fox in his lap, just being with people. 

After 30 minutes, the 5 were digging through their presents. They were on the last ones(the ones from him and derek actually) and ripped them up just like the rest. When they were all opened, they hugged everyone that got them something, and everyone else too. 

After that, it started winding down, the fox was wrapped firmly around his neck, not choking, just a soft furry presence. The argents and lydia had already left, after cake, and the hales and them were now just picking up the crap they brought into the room.

Stiles couldn’t complain though, this had been a good birthday party. He and derek were the only ones in the room at the moment, so stiles decided to speak up.

“So, you know… i was thinking, for my birthday…” he said, faltering. Derek looked up.

“Yeah?” he prodded, stiles smiled, sitting down next to him.

“I was thinking we could, you know, go on an actual date? You know just us?” stiles said, “i mean, don’t get me wrong. All of the stuff we’ve done with the pack has been awesome, but we’ve never, like had a just us date, you know?” stiles said, derek smiled.

“I’d love that.” derek said, stiles smiled. Thank god, he thought he sound cheesy. “When do you wanna do it though? We don’t have to wait until your birthday.” derek said, stiles shrugged.

“I, honestly, don’t know. We could do it next weekend? That’s the one right before your first match, right?” he asked, derek smiled, nodding. 

“It’s also your birthday.” he said, stiles smiled.

“Of course i knew that.” stiles said, derek just laughed.

Not that long after that, they were heading home, stiles this time was in the back with derek, he enjoyed cuddling a lot.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 days after that, stiles found himself at the gym again, derek was on the punching bags with, surprisingly, deucalion. Apparently they were friends, who knew? Stiles was currently on the treadmill when he heard someone right behind him, he ignored it, but the feeling didn’t go away, and stiles could smell the guy. 

After 10 minutes of the guy still being there, stiles stopped and turned to face-  
“Theo, what the hell are you doing?” stiles demanded, theo smirked.

“Well well, little fox boy. I’m here, because i have some unfinished business.” he said, “you see, i don’t like being made a full of, especially in front of an alpha.” he added, stiles sighed.

“Then don’t make a full of yourself, it’s really not my problem.” stiles said, theo glared at him. 

“You little shit, you’re the reason talia was mad at me!” theo exclaimed, throwing a punch. Stiles caught it effortlessly. He could see derek glaring at the back of theo’s neck. 

It resulted in theo throwing attack after attack, stiles felt bad for the guy, he was really weak. “If you want, we can stop. I know it can’t be easy being this weak.” stiles offered, theo glared.

“You think i didn’t come prepared for you being stronger?” theo sneered, and just like that, a larger man had wrapped his arms around stiles, trapping him… the man smelt awful, like death. 

Stiles struggled, tilting his head, eyes widening when he saw gerard argent standing there. Eyes widening even more when gerard’s eyes flashed red. Stiles snarled, redoubling his efforts. He elongated his nails into claws, slashing at gerards thighs. Finally, for whatever reason, gerard let him go. Stiles tumbled forward, slashing down theo’s chest when it looked like he was going to attack. Theo howled, stiles looked around, and saw derek running towards them, enraged. Deucalion was right behind him. Stiles also noticed a small group of people watching.

Derek was there a second later, stiles looked around and gerard was there, knocking derek back, stiles snarled and slashed out, hitting gerard on the arm. Gerard grimaced, but slashed back. Stiles avoided each blow, getting a hit in when possible. 

The police showed up soon after, taking them all into custody(stiles insisted on being near derek.) he and derek were waiting, gerard was dragged to the little jail they had, theo was put with him. 

“So what happened?” jordan asked, stiles sighed.

Stiles replayed all that had happened, derek staying quiet beside him. Jordan nodded along. “Are you ok?” he asked in the end. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, i mean they weren’t all that strong, all in all.” stiles said, shrugging. Then furrowed his brow. “How did gerard become not only a werewolf, but an alpha at that?” stiles asked, he didn’t get how that was possible.

Jordan sighed. “There was reports of a mad man that had made an alpha turn him, then killed him right after. I guess gerard was that mad man. Don’t worry, though. Now it’s easier to contain him, we just need mountain ash and wolfsbane.” stiles supposed that was true.

“What about theo?” stiles asked, jordan sighed.

“We think he helped gerard escape, for whatever reason.” jordan said, stiles nodded.

“I thought that too, what’ll happen to him?” stiles asked, jordan shrugged.

“The charges, from what i’m reading, go down the line, he helped gerard escape, and while i have no proof, yet, i think he helped kill the alpha. You said the argents kidnapped two of your kids, boyd and erica correct?” jordan asked, stiles nodded. “I’d watch them, all of them. Gerard seems the type to hold a grudge, and for all we know he gave orders to kidnap them. Be careful, stiles. I consider you a good friend, i don’t want to see you dead, or worse.” jordan warned, stiles smiled.

“Don’t worry, jordan. I might be reckless sometimes. But you know i wouldn’t put those 5 in danger, and now i have to avoid putting the pack in danger, i won’t do anything stupid.” stiels assured, jordan smiled.

“Then see you around, stiles.” jordan said, shaking both of their hands. With that, they were free to go. 

As soon as they were in derek’s car(stiles was still at the house) stiles asked.

“So what happened to deucalion?” stiles asked, derek sighed.

“He said he didn’t like getting involved in police business, but if we needed help he’d come.” derek said, stiles nodded slowly.

“I don’t really know the guy, i think he owned the bar i used to work at. He seemed like an… interesting guy.” stiles said simply, derek laughed.

“Yeah, ‘interesting’ is a word for it. He isn’t a bad guy, not at all. But he is strange.” derek said in return. They drove in silence for a minute. “Are you ok?” derek asked, stiles smiled, grabbing derek’s hand.

“Of course i am, derek. I’d tell you if something happened, i promise.” stiles assured, that at least seemed to calm derek down a bit. “But, it’s kind of weird, you know? How theo helped gerard, i wonder how he knew we and gerard had a past.” stiles said absently, derek tilted his head.

“I don’t know, but there isn’t anything we can do right now. We just have to trust the police to handle it.” he said, stiles sighed, but nodded.

“Yeah, my dad would say the same thing.” stiles agreed. Derek nodded, seemingly satisfied. Once they got back, no one approached him for a full minute… before jackson snarled. 

“You smell like argents.” he said, stiles smiled. 

“Good, jackson. For being able to recognise that, so quickly too. Gerard and theo were after me, apparently gerards a werewolf, and an alpha at that. Like, seriously what the hell.” stiles said, everyone stared at him.

“Are you ok?!” erica demanded, stiles chuckled.

“Yeah, of course i am. He was no match for all this.” stiles said, gesturing to himself. They all chuckled at that. Stiles was just glad they didn’t demand to many details…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the before derek’s match was pretty fast, nothing to big happening. Stiles was happy about that, he needed a break. Now, it was the day of it, and his birthday. Joy! Stiles was getting ready, he was wearing a big coat, and everyone was staring at him in confusion, they were still at the hale house. 

“Stiles, why do you have a coat on? It’s like may!” erica asked, stiles smirked and ripped open his coat to reveal a shirt of derek, with the words go get em. He enjoyed the stunned silence, then the laughing. Derek was staring at him in horror. 

“Oh my god! Are you actually going to wear that there?!” peter exclaimed, stiles laughed along with them at derek’s horror stricken face. 

“No, i just made it to tease him. I promise i won’t wear it there der…” derek sighed in relief, “this time.” stiles added because he can. Derek choked, stiles laughed, “babe, i’m just kidding. I wouldn’t do that to you.” stiles assured, then narrowed his eyes at the 5. “I’m going to go change, and none of you, i mean it, will try and take it.” stiles said.

“But stiles, it would be a waste of your money if someone didn’t outside of us didn’t see it!” erica said, stiles snorted.

“It’s not meant for anyone else, it was just a gag thing.” stiles said, before jogging upstairs to change, then coming back down. 

“Hey, where are the five?” stiles asked, then heard footsteps upstairs. 

“Please tell me you locked it away somewhere?” derek almost asked, stiles laughed.

He pushed derek out the door. “Come on, you can’t be late. “Sties said, “don’t worry about the shirt, it’s locked away, in that safe with all the papers, they won’t get it.” stiles assured, derek sighed in relief. They went into derek’s camaro, and stiles had to say it.

“Derek, you know i didn’t mean anything by the shirt, right? It was just a gag thing, i’ll burn it if you want.?” stiles offered, derek snorted.

“I know that, idiot. I just… when did you find the time to do it?” derek asked, stiles smirked. 

“You’re not around every second of the day to know what i do with my free time.” stiles said smugly, derek chuckled but drove. 

“So where even is it?” stiles asked, after a twenty minute drive derek took a minute to answer.

“It’s an hour drive-a small town outside of here.” derek said, stiles nodded. 

“Alright.” stiles nodded, derek smiled. 

“Happy birthday, by the way.” derek added, stiles smiled.

The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence, though it was nice, stiles liked just being around derek more than anything else. 

When they arrived at the place(a semi-large stadium) stiles was impressed, it was about as large as a football stadium, maybe a little smaller.

When they got there, derek’s car was escorted(because of course there was a big fan group there) to the back, where the other fighters were, apparently there were a total of 5 matches that day. 

“So when’s yours?” stiles asked when he learned this.

“I’m the last one, against some guy… jake i think.” he said, stiles nodded. 

“That’s cool.” stiles said, as they pulled up to the parking spot. 

The crowd was kept a good 10 feet from the entrance, but stiles was still surprised at how many people were so crazily trying to get to derek. Stiles smirked to himself, they didn’t get derek like he did, he couldn’t help feeling slightly smug. 

Stiles resisted the urge(it was sudden, and surprised him) to pull derek close and hold him when one girl almost got out of the crowd, only to be pushed back by a guard(a werewolf, all of the guards, stiles realized). Stiles knew that derek liked him, but he might not be as ok with showing it to the fans, and the reporters with cameras and crap. So, he kept to himself, walking beside derek. As if he could sense his hesitation(stiles wouldn’t be surprised if he could) derek took his hand and pulled him close, flush against his side. The crowd quieted down as they entered the building, stiles blushed only slightly.

When they were inside, a back hallway stiles noticed, derek turned to him. “You don’t have to hesitate with touching me in public, stiles. I love you, ok? I don’t care if my fans see it, if some reporters post it in the news.” derek said seriously, stiles smiled.

“I know you love me, der. And… thank you.” stiles said, glad when derek didn’t make him elaborate, just kissed his, sweet and gentle, before pulling away and leading stiles down, until they entered the main arena(that is what stiles decided to call it now). 

“Alright, i um… i have to go get changed and ready, then warmed up for this.” derek said, stiles nodded. They were at derek’s section, a few people were there, derek’s ‘team’ stiles assumed, meaning manager, coach(thought stiles only saw him twice before).

“Alright, i’ll be here, and cheering you on.” stiles assured, kissing derek’s cheek. Derek smiled wide. 

“I’ll listen for it.” derek replied before jogging off into what stiles assumed was the locker room, or something like that.

Stiles sat down on the bottom bleacher, waiting for the thing to start. He wasn’t expecting it when someone, a big guy, maybe a few inches taller than him, standing in front of him.

“Erm… hi?” stiles said, unsure. The guy’s smile widened.

“Hi, i’m jake.” the guy offered, stiles’s eyes widened.

“You’re derek’s opponent, yeah?” stiles said, jake nodded. “Oh that’s cool, i guess good luck? You’ll need it, i’ve seen derek’s practise, he’s ruthless with his opponents.” stiles said, jake laughed.

“I’m sure i’ll be fine.” he said snidely, “maybe after i beat him i can show you a good time?” jake said, and stiles was annoyed by his confidence.

“Um, sorry. No. like, ew no. i’m with derek, and you can go ahead and fuck off.” stiles said, trying to smile as sweetly as he could. Jake sneered. 

“You can do better than that amateur, dood.” he said, sneering, grabbing stiles by his arm, yanking him up. Stiles didn’t yelp when he got up, he just stared at jake emotionlessly. “Ah, see? You realize he’s garbage.” jake said, sneering. Stiles narrowed his eyes, before smiling.

“Yeah.” stiles said, stepping forward, before hooking a foot around jake’s ankle, pulling it sharply, sending the guy down, stiles pinned him, face down. He saw the manager of derek’s watching with interest, plus like 5 people from the crowd cheering for him to ‘kick the creeps ass’.

“Look, buddy. You’re lucky i don’t have you arrested for assault, you grabbed me first. But don’t you dare talk shit about derek, he’s a great fighter, you don’t stand half a chance, you shit.” stiles snarled by jake’s ear, jake seemed surprised. Stiles pushed him down as he got up, “now go away, don’t fucking bother me.” stiles said, sitting back down. 

Jake snarled as he got up, “fine, be like that, i’ll kick derek’s ass twice as much for that.” jake sneered, stiles shrugged. 

“It’s possible, i haven’t seen you fight. Anything’s possible in a fight. But i’d put my money on derek, considering you couldn’t even stop me from pinning you, in less than 10- seconds.” stiles replied. Jake snarled but walked away.

Stiles sighed but slumped into his seat, god he hated people like that, people who thought they were great, when really they were creepy as hell bastards. 

Stiles started slightly at the weight in his lap, staring down at the foxy, who was now in his lap. Stiles blinked, “hey little guy, when did you get here? Did you stow away in the car again?” stiles asked him, the fox shook his head.

“Stiles! That was awesome!” stiles looked up to see aiden and ethan, along with peter and talia walking towards him. Behind them were everyone else in front row seats.

“Uh, thanks?” stiles said when they were close enough.

“Dude, don’t even try to be ignorant! You took the guy down in under 10 seconds!” ethan said, his brother nodding. 

“I guess so, i don’t think derek will have that hard of a time.” stiles said, shrugging. Talia watched him.

It was derek’s manager that answered, “that was good kid, how you took him down.” he said simply, stiles chuckled.

“Thanks, i don’t know if you are, but i’d refuse a job offer, sorry. I don’t wanna fight for a sport, i thought about it for a while, but i don’t really think it’s my thing.” stiles said, the manager blinked, but nodded. He pulled a card out of his pocket, handing it over to stiles.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, give me a call.” he said easily, going back to his seat.

“So… not that i don’t enjoy talking to you guys, but why’d you come over?” stiles asked, talia smiled warmly.

“To see if you were ok, we came in when you sent him down, so we decided to check on you.” she replied, stiles smiled.

“I’m good, don’t worry about it. He was just a creep, no more or less than that.” stiles assured, talia nodded. 

“Well, the match is about to start, so we’ll see you after the match.” peter said, stiles saw that the fighters were all in their respective corners, though derek wasn’t there yet. Stiles shrugged it off, derek probably just didn’t like see the other fights, for whatever reason.

So with that thought, he watched the other fights… he loved it, being this close. It was awesome, most of the competitors were were-creatures, or some other form of supernatural creature. They fought fast, but stiles knew that derek was faster, at least a little bit. The matches went on for a while, at least 20 hours, until finally it was derek’s shot. When they were called, derek and jake took their stances, getting ready to fight.

“Get him derek!” stiles called, derek sent a glare his way, making him quieten, staring in shock. Derek never glared at him. Had they fought? Sure, of course. But… he never looked at him like that. Stiles gulped. Then shook his head. Derek was just getting ready to fight, it wasn’t anything bad… he hoped.

The fight started, and stiles was right. Derek was sweeping jake, jake barely got 3 hits in the first minute, and was falling down during minute 3. It was terrifying, but amazing too. After it, stiles was ready to hop up and congratulate derek… but was cut from doing so from a girl that ran forward, kissing derek on the lips… derek returned it.

Stiles stared in disbelief, the fox was growling low in it’s throat, stiles was still sitting down. He had wide eyes, and felt his mouth slightly open. Derek looked over the girl shoulder, stiles wished he know how to ready derek that well. It just said ‘how does it feel?’ stiles felt tears prickle his skin, and just turned to walk to the pack, who were staring in equal shock.

“Stiles-” peter started, but stiles cut him off.

“C-can one of you just take me home? I.. i just can’t right now.” stiles said quietly, talia sighed.

“I will, you all go home.” she said, looking toward jason, laura and cora, and the younger kids. “Peter, find out what the fuck derek thinks he’s doing.” talia added, peter nodded.

Stiles gulped. “D-don’t bother, i get it.” he said, they all turned to him. “Derek obviously just moved on, i… i guess.” he said, talia sighed.

“No, he’s just doing something stupid, i’m sure.” she said so confidently, stiles believed her right away. “Now, let’s go, alright?” she said gently, stiles just nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they got home, stiles felt emotionally drained, derek wasn’t back yet, thank god.

Stiles plopped down on the sofa, clutching the fox tight to himself when he hopped up onto him. Stiles didn’t want to think right then, he just wanted to stay there and be safe. Though, he wasn’t really, because eventually derek would come back… stiles couldn’t help wonder why derek would try to make him feel bad, because that’s what it felt like. He just… didn’t get it.

“Stiles, are you ok?” scott asked, stiles smiled at him.

“Honestly? Not as well as i’d like. But… i’ll be ok, i think.” stiles assured, scott nodded.

“Do you want us to stay with you or do you want to be alone?” boyd asked, stiles thought about it, then sighed.

“I’ll be ok alone, thank you, though. You guys are the best.” he said, smiling. They smiled back before heading up the stairs. The adults followed slowly, cora stayed, shifting from foot to foot.

“Hey… i know my brothers stupid, but he loves you, ok? I doubt he did this without a reason… please don’t give up on him?” she said, stiles smiled.

“I love him too, but… i just want to know why, how this relationship goes i guess depends on that.” stiles said, cora nodded. Cora nodded, wishing him a goodnight before heading upstairs.

Stiles sighed, but felt the first tears fall, he’d been holding it in, knowing the 5 got really upset when he cried, but now it came forward. He didn’t get it, why would derek do that to him?! 

Stiles was crying for a while, when the front door burst open, derek stormed through, not even glancing at him as he went up the stairs. Peter followed in, seemingly lost in thought, closing the door gently. He walked over, sitting down next to stiles. Stiles waited, sure that peter would talk.

Sure enough, a minute later he did. “My nephew seems to think you are cheating on him, with the person he was fighting no less.” peter said, stiles blinked.

“What? Hell no, that dude was a creep, i put him in his place for derek, like what the hell?” stiles said, thinking, he hadn’t thought derek saw him and jake’s fight… maybe he had? And taken it the wrong way?

“Yes, i know. I tried to explain that to him, but he refused to hear it. He was pretty adamant about it.” peter said, stiles sighed..

“Thank you, peter. For finding that out… i… don’t know how to fix this, but at least i know why he’s upset.” stiles said, peter smiled. 

“Of course, and if you need me to, i’ll knock some sense into him as well.” peter said, stiles chuckled.

“No, it’s ok. I’ll do what i can to make him see that i would never do something like that.” stiles didn’t add how much it hurt that derek didn’t trust him. Peter nodded, standing up, and patting him on the shoulder.

“My nephew is quite fond of you, stiles. He just doesn’t do well with feelings sometimes.” peter said before walking away. Stiles sighed but laid down, looking at the fox…

“Would you stay with me? I need cuddles.”stiles asked the fox, the fox was burying into his chest a moment later, stiles smiled. Thought he still had tears in his eyes.

He could only hope tomorrow would be better.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, stiles was awoken by the fox gently nudging his shoulder, stiles got up groggily, the fox was dancing around, obviously wanting stiles to follow. Stiles got up, and was at the door, the fox dancing around it. Stiles laughed.

“Have to go to the bathroom that bad, huh?” the fox yipped, stiles chuckled, opening the door, the fox darted out, stiles chuckled, but left the door cracked, before going back to the couch, stiles realized it was morning, around 7, he’d guess by the barely there light. When he re-entered the living room, where he had fallen asleep, derek was there now… stiles sighed, derek was sitting on one of the recliners, stiles let him decide when he wanted to talk, and went about cleaning up the temporary bed on the couch.

After everything was done, stiles just sat down on the couch, he didn’t hear any noise from upstairs, and figured everyone was asleep. But decided it couldn’t hurt…

“Is everyone still asleep?” stiles asked, trying for casual, derek looked over at him, before looking away, stiles felt, like actually felt it, when a small part of his heart cracked at the cold look he got. Stiles chuckled humorlessly to himself, derek turned to him. “I guess the saying ‘trust is a two way street’ is a bunch of bullshit, because obviously you don’t.” stiles said, derek stared at him.

“You mean when you betray someone you lose their trust? Shocker.” derek said back, stiles shook his head.

“But that’s the thing, derek. I didn’t. I took that guy, jake, down for insulting you. But of course that doesn’t matter to you, does it? You took it as betrayal and don’t give a shit when i was actually protecting you.” stiles said, derek stared at him.

“You got so close to him.” derek said quietly, stiles sighed.

“Like i said. I took him down, had him pinned to the ground. Derek, honestly, i thought we trusted each other. I’d trust you with my life… hell, i’d trust you with the 5’s lives, but it’s clear you don’t even trust me not to cheat on you.” stiles said sadly, “but then, i guess i should’ve expected that, there’s no way someone like you would be in an honest relationship with me.” 

Derek stared at him, “a guy like me?” he questioned, stiles snorted.

“A famous UFC fighter, famous, hot as hell, yeah you wouldn’t be in an honest relationship with me, hm?” stiles said, smiling sadly, derek was staring wide eyed.

“Stiles, you know i never thought of it like that. I love you, ok?” derek said, stiles chuckled humorlessly.

“Yeah ‘love’ that’s why so easily you were able to just move on to that girl? Do you think i can’t smell her on you? So deeply on you?” stiles demanded, derek winced.

“I-i’m so sorry stiles, please. I… i know i screwed up big, i know that. I was drunk, and looked for comfort in some sort. I… god i know it means nothing at this point, but i’m so sorry, stiles.” derek said, and he sounded so desperate that stiles couldn’t find it in him to be mad anymore. 

Stiles sighed, but got up to walk towards derek, who waited, obviously letting stiles make the first move. Stiles smiled, sitting on the recliner next to derek, hugging him hard. “Just… in the future, remember that i love you, and that i would never do something like that to you.” stiles said quietly, derek hesitantly put his arms around stiles, pulling him closer.

“I’ll never forget that again, i promise.” derek whispered, stiles smiled. 

“Good, now i think we should go on that date soon.” stiles said, trying hard to move past this, he loved derek, and he could see how derek would be sceptical about what had happened… though it still hurt.

Derek smiled. “Whenever you want to.” he said easily, stiles smiled.

“Don’t… don’t try to make it up to me by just agreeing with everything i say, babe. I love you, and i don’t want you to just agree with whatever i say to make me happy again.” stiles said gently, derek blinked, then nodded. 

“We could go today, if you want?” derek offered, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, i’d like that.” stiles agreed. “I’ll let you pick what we do, ok?” stiles added, derek blinked but nodded.

“Alright.” derek said. Just then, the door opened and closed, foxy darting in, obviously expecting stiles to be on the couch still, blinking when stiles was pretty much on derek’s lap. 

“Can i ask one thing that might make us both feel kind of bad?” stiles asked, derek blinked.

“Uh, i guess?” he said, stiles smiled.

“Who was she?” stiles asked, derek sighed.

“Her names jennifer, an ex. She’s crazy as hell… i guess i just broke a little, i’m sorry again, stiles.” derek said, and he sounded upset again.

Stiles smiled, turning until he was straddling derek’s lap. “Don’t be, i… i mean, you kind of over reacted, but i can see how you thought what was happening with jake was bad.” stiles assured, before leaning in.

They made out for a good several minutes, stiles thought, before they heard gagging from the doorway.

“Ack! Why would you do that in the living room!” jackson exclaimed, stiles chuckled, dropping his head onto derek’s chest. 

“You guys are ok, then?” isaac asked pensively. Stiles nodded.

“And you guys, don’t give him crap for it. It wasn’t anything bad, just some bad situational judgement, on both our parts. We’re good.” stiles assured, jackson stared before shrugging.

“As long as he doesn’t make you cry again, i don’t have a problem.” jackson said, then faced derek fully. “If you hurt him again, i will make you regret it.” he said, stiles smiled against derek’s chest.

“I already regret this time.” derek said seriously, which seemed to appease the 5. 

“Oh, erica’s making breakfast!” scott said happily, breaking most of the tension. Stiles smiled wider against derek’s chest, the 5 were the best. Jackson and boyd were protective(they all were, but those 2 more so) and the other 3 were able to break tension easily.

The rest of the hale family was slowly getting up, and they all seemed surprised by the fact stiles was cuddling into derek’s side.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day past by slow until 12 o’clock, when there was a loud lock on the door, with 3 voices. Stiles blinked but said he’d get it, everyone going back to eating.

Stiles didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t jennifer(the girl from the night before) and another girl, tall and blond.

“What the hell do you want?” stiels snarled, jennifer smirked.

“I came to see derek, i think we hit it off yesterday.” jennifer said, the girl beside her remained quiet. Stiles snorted.

“You were a distraction, nothing more. See you around, hopefully not.” stiles said, slamming the door. At least that was the plan. There was a shoe there a moment later, stiles sighed, but swung it open. “Leave!” stiles said, jennifer smirked.

“Oh, and who are you to make me?” she said.

“My boyfriend, now leave.” derek said, suddenly right behind him. Stiles smiled, leaning back into derek. Jennifer’s eyes widened, before narrowing. 

“Fuck you too, for using me like that.” she said, stiles shrugged as she left, her friend leaving with her.

“Well, that was interesting.” peter said, making them both jump a little. “Seeing kate argent was quite the surprise.” peter added, stiles blinked.

“You mean the blonde chick?” stiles asked, peter nodded.

“Yes, she’s just as crazy and just as dangerous as gerard was. I wonder why she’s here.” peter said, sarcastically. Stiles sighed.

This just made everything harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is shorter, but i have like 5 other stories i'm working on, as well as a book. 
> 
> but anyway, i was curious as to what you guys would think of a natsu/igneel fanfic? if you don't know who they are, it's ok. 
> 
> i'm also thinking of starting another hiccup/toothless fanfic, but i need a prompt for it if you guys could help that'd be great! 
> 
> than you for reading my story and giving me criticism on it, i think it helps over all.

The day following that day(a sunday) stiles was still upset from everything that had happened. He wanted to forgive derek easily, he desperately wanted too. But the image of that jennifer girl always popped in his mind, and he always thought of how he was a virgin, and derek wouldn’t want to be with someone like him. 

Stiles didn’t try it, avoiding derek, but he did it subconsciously. He worked with talia on the inheritance from his parents, since it was his birthday and he could legally collect it now. He had it set up to go into a few different bank accounts. 

One bank account had most of the money, another, a general savings account had a decent amount of it too. Then he opened 5 more bank accounts for the 5’s college. They wouldn’t have to worry about paying for it. 

Talai said that would take a couple days, but shouldn’t be a problem. Stiles also had plans to rent it out, his old house. Just to bring some money in. he was just sitting around, actually he was watching tv right at that moment, when derek came in, sitting down next to him, though with a decent amount of distance between them. 

“I was wondering if you were still up for that date?” derek asked, after about 10 minutes. It was about 2 o’clock at the time, and stiles couldn’t find it in him to refuse.

“Sure, did you have something in mind?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral, he must have failed because derek sighed heavily. 

“Yeah.” he said quietly, so unlike the derek stiles knew. “I.. i know i haven’t done anything to earn it, but can you trust me to go with me somewhere?” derek asked, stiles blinked, but smiled.

“Sure.” stiles said, derek smiled back, though it was small. 

5 minutes later, they were in derek’s camaro, and stiles was excited about wherever they were going. He wanted to forgive derek, because he did still love him. So much. But it would just take a bit to get them back to where they were. 

Derek turned down a kind of bumpy road, stiles blinked, but went with it. He still trusted derek, mostly. 

When they stopped, stiles blinked at his surroundings. In the center of the clearing was a big tree stump, easily bigger than the camaro. But that wasn’t what stiles saw, he saw the picnic set up on the tree stump, that’s what his eyes focused on, before he turned to derek, who was smiling, though a little hesitantly.

“I thought something simple like this might be good for a first date.” he said, stiles smiled, leaning over to press a quick kiss to derek’s cheek. 

“I love it.” stiles said, derek smiled a little wider, before getting out, stiles was quick to follow. 

After a while(ten minutes) the picnic was set up, and stiles was happy as hell. He thought this was good, being able to be with derek, and not think of jennifer-damnit he thought of her! Stiles pushed the thought away, and focused on the current conversation they were having, right now? Just tv shows. 

“I still think the walking dead is just a recurring thing every season, just saying.” stiles said, derek sighed. 

“The walking dead is awesome, and it is not ‘recurring’, how do you even come by that?” derek asked, seemingly really interested, stiles guessed he would be. In the while that stiles had known and lived with derek, derek had been an avid walking dead watcher… stiles almost felt bad for shooting holes in the plot.

Almost. 

“Well, rick is the reason everything goes to shit, you know? If he had stayed in a coma, or even just died, most of the civilizations would be set. Even at the very beginning! With those 2 guys, the dad and son, he ruined their little set up, then he destroyed the camp, then the farm and so on. It all comes back to rick. He’s power hungry.” stiles said, derek blinked, then frowned.

Finally he cursed, “damnit, i guess that’s right. I mean, others did have a hand in all of it, but yeah when you think about it rick is the main ass hole.” derek said, sighing. 

Stiles smiled, “i love this, being able to just sit around with you.” stiles commented, leaning against derek’s side. Not that he could see it, but stiles was sure that derek was smiling, he was 75% sure of it when derek’s arm came up around him. Though he was to comfy to move his head to check. 

“Stiles…” derek trailed off, stiles could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah, der?” stiles asked, leaning back just slightly, only to see a slight frown on derek’s face, he was clearly in deep thought.

“I.. i want to tell you something, i… it doesn’t excuse anything i’ve done, and i will never act like it does. But… you said i don’t trust you, but i trust you more than anyone… i want to show you that i do…” derek said, stiles blinked but sat up straight, not drawing away completely from derek, but only keeping his knee touching the man, and his hand holding one of derek’s.

“Alright.” stiles said, trying for gentle, but it just came out quiet.

Derek sighed, but forced himself to talk. “When i was 14, i was kind of an asshole, the typical high school basketball jock. I was really involved in my sport, and my ‘social status’. But… this girl, paige, i was young, and thought i was in love. I wasn’t, i realize that now, but… at the time it didn’t matter. 

“Of course, at first i was an asshole to her, kept purposefully ruining her music practice. But after a while… i found the courage to ask her out, though… at that time i thought the person i fell in love with should be a werewolf. I… i knew my mother wouldn’t turn her for that purpose. So, i went to a neighboring alpha, ennis actually. I never blamed him for it, he was just helping me. 

“But anyway. He bit her. The bite… it didn’t take, and she was in so much pain when i found her. I held her for close to an hour… before she actually asked me to just stop the pain… it was probably the hardest thing i ever had to do. I killed her, to put her out of her misery, and it was my fault…” derek took a deep breath, stiles realized that the story(could it even be downgraded to just that?) wasn’t over.

“I… i refused to go to therapy. I didn’t want to talk to some ‘professional’ about it. I met kate after that, she was… a good bit older than me at the time, i was 15, had just turned at the time. She… she listened like no one else did, and she seemed so… understanding. I was foolish again, thinking i was in love with her. She tried to use me to get to my family, her family even then was trying to kill werewolves. I figured it out soon, and told my mother.

“I know it doesn’t make it better, but since those two times… i’ve had trouble trusting my heart on whether or not i love someone or not… but, i feel more for you than i ever did any other relationship i’ve had. And i want to make this right.” derek said, seriously. Stiles was left speechless, staring at his hands. It was a lot to take in, but the overall sense he got was…

“I love you derek.” stiles said, quietly, before turning to kiss derek soundly on the mouth. Derek blinked once before returning it. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for stiles to realize that he wanted to try with derek. Sure, it stung slightly what derek did. But he honest to god loved this man.

“I love you too, stiles.” derek said, equally quiet. Stiles smiled. 

“I know we have a bit to work on, but… i want to do this, with you.” stiles said softly, laying his head on derek’s chest. He didn’t know why he did it, but it felt like the right thing, derek didn’t seem to mind.

Stiles felt like things were finally setting into place.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later, stiles had everything set up as far as bank accounts went, the 5 had theirs set up for college, because stiles was a good father even if he was only 25.

He was, at that moment, at the gym, derek wasn’t there because he had some business or whatever to deal with, stiles didn’t know. He was determined to make their relationship work, that didn’t mean he was going to keep tabs on him 24/7. 

He was lifting weights at that moment in time, when, surprisingly, deucalion came up to him. 

“Hello, stiles. I was wondering if you knew whether or not derek would be here?” he asked, stiles blinked, but smiled kindly. 

“I’m sorry, deucalion. He had some business, is what he said. I’m not sure what he’s up to at the moment though.” stiles admitted, deucalion nodded.

“Alright, thank you.” deucalion said, before walking away…. He was so weird.

Stiles shook his head but went over to the treadmill, starting to run. He loved running in the woods more, maybe it was because he was half fox now, but it didn’t change that he loved running in the woods.

This was a good secondary option. 

A while after he was done with his run, a good 20 minutes of running, he was sitting on a bench, cooling off. When he saw her, jennifer and kate argent. He growled low in his throat, but otherwise chose to ignore them.

He was on dumbbells, doing some different workout routines derek had helped him set up. Again, he saw someone he really, really didn’t want to. Like, since when did jake practice there?! Stiles sighed heavily, there were too many annoying people there, but he refused to let it get to him.

It was during one of his routines, that someone came up to him. “Well well well, i didn’t know you came here.” stiles sighed heavily at jake’s tone of voice. It was flirty, and it made stiles want to crawl in a hole and die.

“Go away.” is all stiles said, jake snorted.

“Aw, come on. I saw how derek cheated on you with that girl, you don’t have to be loyal to him.” jake said, stiles sighed, but turned to jake.

“No, i don’t have to be loyal to him. But i am, and i will be. It’s what happens when you’re in love with someone.” stiles said easily, before turning back to his work out, he heard jake walk away, and was glad for that. He didn’t need that added stress. After he was done with his workout, he headed home. He had plans for that weekend, which was the next day, to take the 5 shopping for new clothes, he knew the clothes they currently had were worn down and kind of small on them, and he intended to fix that. So, it was with a mostly lightheart, that he got home. He was greeted by the fox, who darted and jumped on him, stiles blinked, and looked down at the animal(who of course he caught) as he heard footsteps running towards him. He saw boyd, jackson, and isaac slowing down to a walk and then stopping before him, partially glaring at the fox, though stiles thought it was partially playful.

“What’s going on?” stiles asked neutrally, boyd was the one to answer.

“Erica wanted to paint his nails, we were tasked with catching him.” he answered honestly, stiles blinked, but laughed.

“Um, ok. But no. what color was she going to use?” even though he was pretty sure he knew.

“Pink and purple.” isaac said, stiles laughed.

“Nope, sorry. I know i’d hate that, so i know he will.” stiles said, they all looked dejected, though the fox looked triumphant. Stiles looked at the things claws, and thought for a minute. “How about black?” he asked the fox, as well as the 3. The fox tilted its head, and the 3 looked hopeful.

Finally, the fox nodded its head, though it was obviously hesitant. 

“Don’t worry, little guy. I won’t let them paint your nails pink or purple.” stiles assured. The fox at least seemed to take that as a good sign.

So, with a fox in his arms, stiles followed the three to erica’s room, where she and cora were currently painting scott’s nails bright pink, and his toe-nails purple. It was funny.

“They got you, huh?” stiles said, laughing. Scott blinked, but shrugged. 

“As long as i don’t have to go to school like this, i’ll be fine.” he said, stiles nodded. He could understand that. 

“Yes! You caught him! Now, hold him still!” erica said gleefully, stiles shook his head. 

“We agreed you could paint his claws black, if not then no deal.” stiles said seriously, erica looked slightly dejected, but cora just laughed. 

“Well, that’s better than not doing it at all, yeah?” erica begrudgingly agreed. They painted the fox’s claws, and stiles was surprised at how patient he was, laying down still so they could work, laying on his back when they needed to do his back ones. 

He was obviously older, or at least the same age and had a good deal of patience. “Can we do yours, stiles?” erica asked, stiles sighed. He knew that was coming.

“Fine, but i get to pick the color.” he said, erica nodded in agreement showing him the selection she had, he looked at them, settling on a dark red.

She and cora worked smoothly, when they got to his feet, he brought up his plans for the next day.

“So, we’re going clothes shopping tomorrow.” he said, they all stopped what they were doing, cora didn’t. She probably expected this. 

“What, really?” isaac asked, clearly trying to hide his excitement. Stiles nodded.

“I know a lot of your guys’ clothes are getting a bit small, and if anything else worn out. So, we’re going clothes shopping tomorrow.” he said, erica was clearly buzzing in excitement, but she finished the job of his nails, both finger and toe nails. 

“Um… cora could you or laura come with us?” stiles asked, not knowing how to ask it. Cora blinked, but nodded.

“I’m sure we both could. Why though?” she asked, stiles sighed.

“Because i love you erica, you know that, but there are only so many times i can help you shop for clothes, like panties and crap, without it feeling weird.” stiles said, erica blushed but nodded. Cora laughed. 

“Oh, alright. Sure i can help with that.” she assured, stiles smiled.

“Thanks, cora.” he said, she just nodded. The fox was walking around at that point, the paint on his claws having dried off. “When are we going? Jackson asked, stiles thought about it.

“Um, i don’t know like 12?” he said, shrugging. “We are getting clothes for 5, after all.” they all blinked at that.

“You’re not going clothes shopping tomorrow?” jackson asked, stiles just laughed.

“Nah, i’m going after i drop you guys off with your stuff, i mean do you really want to sit in the men’s section while i get clothes?” he asked, they all blinked, but jackson was the one to answer. 

“I don’t mind it, it would be faster to do it all at once anyway, right?” he said, stiles blinked, but they all nodded along with it, stiles shrugged.

“Suit yourselves.” he said, secretly being happy. “How long does it take for this stuff to dry?” stiles asked, after a minute of listening to them all bicker, erica laughed.

“About 3 minutes, so it should almost be done.” she said, then tilted her head to the side slightly. “Your nails look good with red.” she added, cora nodded.

“Yeah, they do.” cora agreed. She looked like she was thinking about something, but derek walked in before stiles could question her. 

“Hey.” stiles greeted, derek blinked, but smiled. 

“Hey.” he said back, kissing stiles, a small fast peck to the lips. Stiles loved it, the small touches more than anything.

“You guys are sickeningly cute.” cora said, though she was smiling. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah.” he agreed. Derek snorted beside him, from where he had sat down. 

“So what’s going on here?” derek asked in that general curious way. 

“We painted stiles’s and foxy’s nail/claws.” erica said happily, derek blinked but looked at stiles’s nails, smirking.

“You look good in red.” he commented, stiles snorted.

“Cora and Erica said the same thing.” he commented. Derek nodded. 

“Well, it’s true.” he said easily.

“We’re going clothes shopping tomorrow by the way, me the five of them and cora.” stiles said, derek nodded beside him.

“Do… do you want me to come with you guys?” derek asked, stiles thought about it. 

“I mean, if you want. It is just clothes shopping. If you want to go ahead, but i won’t be heartbroken if you don’t.” stiles said, derek nodded.

“Alright, i’ll go then. I don’t have anything going on tomorrow anyway.” derek said, stiles nodded.

“Cool.” he could see that the 5 were happy for him, even if they didn’t fully forgive derek for what he did. Hell, stiles still had moments where he doubted derek. But it was getting easier, and he just hoped things went smoothly from here on out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, around 12 like he said, they were driving to the big mall in the town over, because the one in beacon hills was garbage. Stiles said so himself, the others agreed. 

They had borrowed the big van, and were just pulling up outside of the mall. Stiles hadn’t been here in years, literally. His parents had taken him here once or twice, but that was it. Cora dragged erica with her in the first store they went in, the guys went the others way.

“You’re not going to go with them?” derek asked, blinking. Stiles shrugged.

“I mean, i would. But they are old enough to do stuff like this alone.” stiles reasoned. Derek nodded. 

It took a while just for that store, but eventually they all came back, each carrying a decent sized bundle, stiles smiled and followed them to the check out, paying dutifully after they were rung up. 

Next was shoes… stiles groaned internally, shoe shopping would be a drag.

As they entered the literally all shoes store, cora once again dragged erica away with her, they had all taken the clothes out to the van before coming here, so they didn’t have to worry about losing bags.

“Hey, hot stuff.” stiles started at the voice. Derek had gone with the five, jackson wanting advice on what to get for sports.

“Like i said at the gym, go away.” stiles muttered, jake just smirked.

“Oh, and why would i do that? Can’t you see it, babe. Derek doesn’t care. Even being here with you, he’s off with those brats instead of with y-” stiles cut him off, getting in his face, fast. Jake stopped with a sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t bring those 5 into this. And derek is the best person you’ll ever find. He chose to spend the better part of his day clothes shopping with us, him and his sister. Don’t you dare go talking shit about them.” stiles warned, sitting down again, jake blinked, but snorted. 

“Oh, and where is he now?” stiles blinked but gestured to derek, who was helped jackson look through sports shoes. He wasn’t even looking at them, but stiles knew he was listening. 

“Like i said, he chose to spend his saturday helping me shop for them. As did his sister. Now, i’ll tell you again. Go away.” stiles said, glaring at the man. Jake just sneered.

“It’s not over yet, baby.” he said while walking away. Stiles sighed heavily, god that guy was a creep.

Stiles got up to walk over towards derek, and hugging him tight. Derek returned it easily. “God he’s a creep.” stiles said, muttering his earlier thoughts.

“Who?” isaac asked, looking through a selection of shoes. 

“That jake bastard.” stiles muttered against derek’s chest. “He doesn’t know when to quit. First at the ring, then the gym, then here!” he exclaimed, stepping to the side of derek, but not really letting go of him.

“At the gym? What happened there?” derek asked, stiles sighed.

“I’m guessing you heard what just went down?” derek nodded to the question, “the same thing, he just doesn’t get how much i love you.” stiles said seriously. Derek blinked, but just smiled, hugging him close.

“I love you to.” is all he said.

Stiles looked around, and thankfully no one was there, even scott, boyd, jackson and isaac had left. Not that he was ashamed of loving derek, but public displays of affection weren’t his forte. 

He looked around(the shelves were kind of short everywhere else) and saw the others all standing by the front. 

“Come on, we still have to get my stuff today, too.” stiles said, dragging derek with him. Derek nodded, though he still looked entirely to pleased with himself. 

The five each got 2 pairs of shoes, stiles had told them(mainly meaning erica) they could get more, but they insisted they were fine. Stiles had a small feeling that they thought they were imposing, for whatever reason, but just chose to show them that they weren’t.

So, with that, they headed towards stiles’s preferred place to shop, kohl’s actually. Sure, a lot of people give him crap for shopping at kohl’s but he liked it. He didn’t know what it was, but something about the store was just good to him. 

After getting his clothes, they were, finally, done. Stiles sighed, flopping into the passenger seat, derek had elected to drive. “Do you want to stop and get something to eat, or just go right home?” derek asked, stiles thought about it.

“I mean, i don’t have a preference. What do you guy th-” stiles was cut off by the fox jumping up on his lap. “How the hell do you keep sneaking in here all the time?” stiles asked it, it just yipped. “Well, anyway, what do you guys wanna do?” stiles asked again, they all thought about it.

“I’d like to go to bojangles.” cora said without hesitation, stiles blinked, then smiled wide.

“I agree one hundred percent, what about you guys?” no one had an overall objection to it. Derek nodded and drove to the nearest one(about 30 minutes away.) 

When they got there, they all got out and walked into the fast food place, the fox stayed close to stiles’s legs. 

Stiles didn’t expect what happened. As soon as they opened the door, kate argent jumped on derek, kissing him. Derek was quick to throw her down, she landed on her ass. Stiles blinked at the scene, derek was wiping his mouth with his hand. 

“What the actual hell?” cora exclaimed, kate chuckled. 

“Sorry, they dared me to.” she said, pointing to a table with a few other girls. “Don’t worry, i won’t bother you guys again. They just dared me to, and i’m not one to turn down a dare.” kate said, and stiles was surprised at how genuine she sounded.

Derek grunted, but turned to stiles. Stiles just smiled, kissing him. “Wasn’t your fault.” stiles muttered, derek just nodded. Kate, true to her word, didn’t talk to them once. They ate in peace, and were out the door and heading home a little while later. When they got home, stiles was both surprised and pissed to see jennifer there. 

“Hello, derek. Stiles.” she said, before anyone could say anything, the fox was yipping, and yowling at her, loudly. Jennifer looked at it, before laughing. “Oh, it’s you. I thought you had died a long time ago.” jennifer sneered, the fox yipped and yowled somehow louder.

“What the hell do you want, jennifer?” derek growled, jennifer just smirked. 

“Just wanted to see how you guys were doing, of course.” jennifer said, and stiles in that moment wanted to punch her more than he had anyone else.

“We all know that’s a bunch of bullshit, jennifer. Now, what the fuck do you want?” derek demanded this time. Jennifer laughed.

“Ah, aren’t you the perceptive one now, hmm, derek? In short, i want you.” she said, sneering at derek, who blinked. 

“And why would you want me?” derek asked, genuinely confused. Stiles just watched the proceedings. 

“Well, in case you didn’t know, i fell in love with you der. So, i intend to have you.” she said, sneering. Derek glared at her.

“I don’t love you, jennifer. Nor will i ever.” derek snapped, and just then stiles smelled it. It smelled like ash, it was the only way stiles could describe it. After a quick scan of the area, stiles saw the cause of the smell. Gerard argent(who had apparently escaped from jail, again. He had a big bag, and making a big circle around(at least stiles guessed it was around) the house. Stiles knew what it was instantly, and was charging before anyone could even try to stop him. He could smell everyone inside, and hoped they would be able to get outside.

He had to stop gerard from making the mountain ash circle. He didn’t know what their plan was, but he would stop it. 

He heard it before he saw it, and jumped out of the way just before the kanima jumped out, because apparently it escaped too, or maybe it was a different one. 

Cora was there a minute later, tackling it out of the way, the five were right behind her. Stiles wanted to, so badly, tell them to stop and go inside. But he couldn’t. They could help right now, and he needed to stop gerard. Stiles saw, out of the corner of his eye, derek facing off against jennifer.

Stiles was surprised the hales couldn’t hear them. But he was already on gerard before he had the chance to finish the thought, tackling the man down. He still had another 50 feet to go, he’d never finish now. 

Stiles was quick to shift, considering he was facing an alpha werewolf now. And gerard had figured out how to control his alpha form. 

Great! 

Stiles snarled, but batted the first strike away, slashing out himself, catching gerard on the side… the wound closed even as his claws dug through his skin. Stiles snarled more, but slashed faster, gerard was obviously in pain, but stiles kept it up… until he was kicked back, his back connecting with a wall. It hurt, like hell, but he got up all the same. And finally the hales came out. 

They looked honest to god surprised at the scene, but jumped in an instant later, talia peter and laura taking on gerard, ayden ethan, mason and liam helped against the kanima, and jason and jonathan joined derek against jennifer… who looked like a zombie now, like what the hell? 

Suddenly, it all clicked. The reason why jennifer kept appearing. She was a darach. He had read up on them, slightly, and didn’t know a lot about them. But he did know they needed sacrifices. 

Eventually, all the battles won out in favor of them, peter landed a killing blow on gerard, actually killing the man, cora doing the same to the kanima, somehow breaking it’s scales. Now, it was just jennifer, who was held down by jonathan and jason, derek was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

“Wait!” stiles shouted, pushing up and running towards them. Derek actually did stop then, turning to look at him.

“Wait?” derek asked in disbelief. “You want me to wait after she nearly tried to kill this whole family?!” derek demanded, stiles nodded.

“Yes, i know you’re not happy with it, but i promise, you can kill her later.” stiles assured. Stiles could see the effort it took for derek to put his claws away. 

Once they were, stiles crouched down next to jennifer.

“So, you’re a darach, huh?” stiles asked, jennifer looked shocked.

“You knew what i was?” she asked in disbelief. Stiles laughed.

“Not all along, no. i just figured it out. But, i do know darachs use sacrifices. So, i’m sure you’ve already killed them, but you are going to tell us where the bodies are, so the families can at the very least have closure.” stiles said, gently placing a claw on jennifer’s neck. She actually looked scared for a minute, but nodded instantly. 

“And.. if i do, you’ll take me to the police, right? You won’t let them…” stiles shrugged.

“Guess that depends on what we find.” he said, jennifer blinked, but gulped.

After loading up in the cars(everyone but peter, jason and jonathan, who called the police to report it) jennifer pointed them in the direction of the bodies. The place, surprisingly, was pretty close to the big tree he and derek had had their date on, it was in an underground bunker sort of thing, stiles blinked, but went down first, followed by derek and cora. The others were staying up there because A) stiles refused to let the 5 come. And B) someone had to watch jennifer.

What they found made stiles sick. There were dead bodies all around, about 6. But that wasn’t even the worse part.

No, no. the worst part was the little girl, korean she looked like. No older than the 5. In the center of it all, naked. Stiles was shrugging out of his plaid shirt before cora and derek even came down the last few steps. He wrapped the kid up, she was crying, hard. Stiles looked around, but thankfully didn’t see anyone who looked like her. 

So, hopefully, she hadn’t seen her own parents get killed.

“Hey hey, it’s gonna be alright, ok? We’re gonna get you out of here.” stiles said gently, the girl nodded shallowly. “Can you walk?” stiles asked, again softly. The girl shook her head, and only then did stiles see the impressive wound on her leg. It wasn’t deep, and thankfully didn’t look dirty so hopefully it wouldn’t get infected. “Hey, cora, come here.” stiles called softly, and a second later she was right there, derek next to her. “Hold this on her, ok?” stiles asked, cora again nodded.

Stiles pulled off his shirt this time and used it(after ripping it into strips) as a bandage. “Derek, call an ambulance.” stiles instructed, derek nodded, already making the call. “I know when you find someone that’s hurt your suppose to call the cops and move them as little as possible… but i’m gonna get you out of this place, ok?” he said to the girl, who again just nodded. 

Stiles smiled before lifting her up, gently, making sure there was fabric in between his hand and skin, just so she didn’t feel awkward. Though, his shirt/jacket on her was pretty big(enough to cover up anything from the other teens.). 

When they got up there, stiles put the girl down gently against the car, back propped up. “Can you tell us your name?” talia asked, after a few moments, the girl gulped.

“K-kira.” she whispered, “i-i wasn’t down there when they died, that women, she said her name was jennifer, brought me down there after it happened, i guess. I was just in there with the bodies.” kira said quietly, stiles gulped. That must have been the worse, sitting there, staring at dead bodies…

“How long were you in there?” laura asked, gently. Kira shuddered. 

“A-a week.” she whimpered out, stiles sat down next to her, pulling her close.

“Don’t worry, kid. That bitch can’t hurt you anymore.” he assured, kira burrowed into his side. He saw everyone around him smiling a little at the scene… he also saw jennifer unconscious on the ground… at least, he hoped she was unconscious.

“Do you want us to call your parents? The ambulance is on the way, they can come here or meet us at the hospital.” derek asked, and at that, kira got upset.

“Ha! I doubt they even noticed i’m gone.” kira muttered. Stiles blinked. “No… i, um… my parents don’t really care all that much what they do, most likely they’ll get pissed at the hospital bills.” she said bitterly, but in the end gave up their number anyway. 

A minute later, the ambulance arrived, taking kira into it, and jennifer into a police car(she had woken up). Stiles directed the cop on how to get to the hale house to get the other two bodies, when kira called his name.

“Um, stiles?” she called, and it was quiet, he barely heard it.

“Yeah, kira?” stiles said, walking over to the still open ambulance.

“Could… could you ride with me to the hospital?” she asked, quietly. “I… i don’t like being alone in these.” she said, gesturing to the ambulance in general, stiles smiled.

“Of course i can.” he nodded. He made plans with the officers(thank god jordan was there) to meet at the hospital to give statements of what happened.

After telling the pack what was happening(derek said he’d meet him at the hospital.). And soon enough, they were on there, that was when stiles took a moment to sniff, and he was surprised by the smell, but realized slightly that kira was a werefox.

“You’re a werefox too, huh?” stiles said smiled, kira blinked, but nodded shyly.

“I-i was bit a while ago, my parents don’t know though… please don’t tell them.” she said quietly. Stiles smiled, hoping it was reassuring.

“Don’t worry, i won’t.” he said, and she visibly relaxed. In a few moments, they were pulling up outside of the hospital. The paramedics took kira away(after stiels assured her he’d stay) and then he was alone, for all of 3 minutes. Then, derek and the others were there with him. Derek sat down next to him without a word. Stiles appreciated it.

Soon, about an hour later, kira was out and on crutches. 10 minutes later her parent came in… 

Stiles didn’t think he was prepared for what happened. Kira’s dad actually slapped her. 

His own daughter, who was on freaking crutches and barely standing. His daughter who was probably still terrified. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man. Kira was staring at him with an open mouth, stiles guessed he had never done this before.

“You fucking useless girl, do you have any idea how much this will cost us?” her dad seethed, stiles stepped forward, putting kira behind him. She was trembling, it was slight but it was there.

“Sir, i’m sure you’re upset. But, kira just got out of what i would think is a very traumatic experience. And i doubt very much hitting her will help.” stiles said, glaring slightly. The man just stared at him.

“And who the hell are you?” the man sneered, stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“My names stiles, stiles stilinski.” he said, he was proud of his name, his dad had been a strong man, and a powerful force as the sheriff. 

“Well, stiles.” he said his name mockingly, stiles almost punched him there, “unless you want me to have you arrested, i suggest you let go of my daughter.” he said, sneering. Stiles sighed, isaac’s dad had been much the same way. Punched the kid, right in public. But, no one had done anything, they just stared. But, as his father wound back for another blow, stiles had jumped in, knocking the man back.

Now was much the same. “Oh, and do you really think i’d be the one going to jail?” stiles said evenly, “you slapped your daughter, your already injured a traumatized girl, in front a whole room of people. Sure, you could try to lie. But what if the judge is a werewolf? What if the jury- should it get that far- were werewolves? They‘d know you’re lying if you tried to.” stiles finished, and the man looked shocked, actually shocked. Stiles sighed but turned to kira, dropping down to a knee(the girl was rather short and skinny). 

“Are you ok?” stiles asked quietly, she nodded.

“Y-yeah, he never really did that before. He’s hit me, on accident! But this is the first time he’s ever done it in public.” kira said quietly, stiles nodded.

“Do you feel safe going home with him?” stiles asked next, kira hesitated, looking behind him at her father. Finally, she shook her head.

“N-no. he’ll… he’ll just leave me at home alone, and i don’t want to be…” stiles nodded. 

“Alright, i’ll get it cleared with my buddy jordan, he’s the sheriff, i’m sure talia won’t mind having an extra around.” he said, smiling.

“Now just wait a minute! That is my daughter! How dare you talk about taking her away from me!” kira’s dad yelled, outraged, stiles stood up calmly, facing the man.

“She is in a bad situation right now, sir. Now, i don’t want to get violent, but it would be better for everyone if you just agreed. I am not taking her away. I’m just offering her a place to stay while she get’s over what happened.“ stiles said easily, the man looked outraged, but eventually complied. 

“Fine, but no more than a month!” he demanded, stiles just nodded… somehow he thought it wasn’t going to be as easy as that.

So, with that he turned to the pack, who were staring at the both of them. Talia was there now a smile on her face. 

“Of course she can stay with us.” talia said before stiles could even talk, kira stayed plastered to his side, seemingly comfortable. Stiles realized, quite suddenly for whatever reason, that foxy wasn’t there. 

“Hey, what happened to foxy?” stiles asked, he couldn’t smell him… 

“He’s back at the house, at the moment.” peter said, walking in. “he refused to leave, he seemed upset by something.” peter said, stiles nodded.

“I have a small feeling i know what it is.” stiles muttered, “alright, i have two stops to make before i get home, so i’ll see you all there, ok?” stiles said, they all nodded, but derek stepped forward.

“I’ll go with you.” he said, stiles just smiled, actually grateful. He didn’t want to do this alone.

“Are you ok with going to the police station really quick? Or do you want to go get clothes from your place and go straight to the house?” stiles asked kira, who shrugged.

“I’m ok with it.” she said, stiles smiled. He was grateful that jordan had already been there, to take the statements while kira was in getting stitched. Stiles was surprised she didn’t need an overnight stay, but realized she was a werefox, she would heal fast than a human.

“Why do you have to go to the station? I thought you gave your statement?” derek asked, tilting his head. Stiles nodded.

“I did… but i have to ask jennifer something.” he admitted, getting into the car as they got to it, kira got in the back, sitting in the middle. Erica climbed in to, next to her. Stiles blinked, but let it be. 

“Why do you have to talk to her?” kira asked quietly, stiles smiled.

“Just a suspicion i have.” stiles admitted easily. “I’ll let you guys know what it is when i have an answer.” stiles added, they all nodded, though stiles could see derek wanted to press the issue.

So, when they pulled up to the station, stiles asked right away to see jordan. The person behind the counter, a nice old women… stiles couldn’t remember her name, went to get him. 

As soon as they were ushered into jordan’s office, stiles started. “I need to talk to jennifer.” he stated bluntly, jordan blinked, then laughed.

“I.. don’t know if i have that power.” jordan said, almost apologetically. Stiles tilted his head.

“This is important, jordan.” stiles said, jordan looked at him, then sighed, after a long moment. 

“Fine, but only you come back.” jordan insisted, stiles agreed easily. Derek and the other 2(even kira kicked up a slight fuss) but stiles brushed it aside.

“I’ll be fine, guys.” he said easily, following jordan back. When they were back there, jordan punched in the code to the cell quickly, opening to the door to reveal a jennifer, handcuffed and chained. But still awake, seemingly surprised to see him. 

Stiles sighed but stepped in. “i have just one question for you, and you owe me it. They didn’t kill you.” stiles said evenly, jennifer nodded slowly.

“I figured you’d come here for something, what is it?” she asked, stiles sighed.

“What did you do to the were-fox? The one you said ‘i thought you had died’, or something liek that.” jennifer blinked at the question, but nodded.

“I jinxed him to stay as a fox, i can remove it now, if you wish. He doesn’t even have to be here.” jennifer offered, stiles blinked, but narrowed his eyes.

“Why would you do that? You just tried to kill us.” he asked, jennifer sighed.

“I know you’ll never believe it, but i didn’t do any of this of my own free will.” she said quietly, stiles scoffed but jennifer just continued. “Gerard… he contorted my memories, i guess. As soon as he died, i remembered… everything. I… i know it means nothing at this point, but… me and derek, the night of his match… he didn’t do anything. I just used magic to make it smell like he did, and gerard altered his memories slightly… but i’ll disband the spell on the fox.” jennifer said quietly, stiles blinked… 

“Thank you.” is all he said, jennifer nodded, before he turned and walked out. Jordan followed, closing and locking the door. 

Stiles sighed heavily once outside of the door. Jordan shifted from one foot ot the other, before speaking. “Do.. do you think she’s telling the truth?” he asked, finally. Stiles sighed, but in the end shook his head.

“I couldn’t hear a skip in her heart, but she is a darach. I doubt i’d be able to.” stiles said, jordan looked at him for a good minute. Then smiled.

“You want to believe her, at least about the last part.” it wasn’t a question, stiles knew, but he answered anyway.

“Yeah, i do. But for now… i don’t want to complicate things. It’s been good between me and derek. I don’t want to ruin that.” jordan just nodded at the end, when they got back into jordan’s office, the 3 of them were waiting, derek was the first to get up, though kira and erica were close behind.

“So, is everything ok?” derek asked, stiles nodded.

“Yeah, i had a suspicion, which was that jennifer had cursed foxy, though she said it was a jinx? I think they’re close to the same thing.” stiles said, derek and erica nodded, kira looked curious but didn’t say anything.

When they were out in the car, on their way to kira’s place to get her clothes, derek started talking. “So, did she say anything else?” derek asked, stiles actually considered lying, but decided to go with a half truth.

“Yes, but nothing important.” derek glanced over at him for half a second, but nodded.

It took a while, 10 minutes, before they got to kira’s home. It was a nice place, decently sized. Kira’s father was there. 

When they walked up, he opened the door, though he didn’t slam it open. “I figured you’d be coming here.” he said easily. “I packed you a suitcase of clothes to last you.” 

“Thanks, dad.” kira whispered, the man smiled, patting her head.

“It’s no problem, kiddo. Take all the time you need, i’m so sorry for what i did.” stiles didn’t hear any ticks in the man’s heart, and realized what had happened had just been an error in judgement. The man obviously loved his daughter.

Stiles smiled, stepping forward. “Hello, sir. I know we got off to a rocky start, but i’d like to assure you, i’ll take good care of your daughter, and when she’s ready, i’ll bring her right back.” stiles said, kira’s dad smiled, shaking his hand.

“I appreciate it, and by the way my name is ken.” he said, stiles nodded. 

A few minutes later they were on their way back to the house. “So, what do you like to eat, kira? I’ll make it for dinner.” stiles asked, he was driving this time, stiles had realized, about 10 minutes ago, that erica had come so kira wouldn’t be alone… he was proud of her.

“Um, anything really. I prefer chicken.” she answered honestly, stiles smiled, but kept driving.

“I do too, chicken is probably one of my favorite meats.” he admitted. Kira chuckled lightly from the back seat. Soon, they were pulling up. Stiles was already planning what he was going to make. 

Everyone was in the house already, so when they got in, stiles pulled derek with him to help cook, derek went without complaint. Stiles had learnt a while ago that derek could cook well.  
The fox was still in his foxyform, stiles didn’t comment on it, but he would later that day. It was only 5… god all of that had happened so fast, from the 3 attacking, finding kira, getting her patched up, and everything else. It happened so freakin fast.

It took a while, about 45 minutes, before dinner was ready- curry chicken with rice, fried potatoes and a salad. 

After they were finished and the dishes were being picked up, stiles sat down on the floor in the living room, the for with him. “I know that jennifer ‘jinxed’ you or whatever.” stiles said gently, the fox stiffened slightly. “And.. she said she’d dispel it, i don’t know if she has, or will, but do you want to try to shift back?” stiles offered, the fox hesitated, but nodded. Stiles smiled, then stood up. 

“Come on, you can change and put on some of my clothes… will you fit into my stuff?” stiles asked, the fox nodded.

Stiles led the way up, opening the door to his and derek’s room. He took out an older pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. “Alright, open the door when you’re decent, ok?” stiles said, the fox just nodded. After he left the room, it took a whole 10 minutes for the door to open, and for a fairly tall man to enter the hallway. The guy was, to put it lightly, not bad looking.

He had nothing on derek, but he wasn’t bad to look at either. He was easily 6 foot, and had a light golden brown skin tone. When he stepped out, stiles was surprised his stuff fit at all, but somehow it barely did. “Uh, sorry.” the guy muttered, “had to get used to walking on two legs again, heh.” the man said, scratching the back of his neck, stiles just smiled. 

“No problem, man. So, what’s your actual name?” stiles asked, because he was very curious about that. The guy chuckled a little.

“Uh, my name’s chase.” the guy said, stiles nodded. The name suited him.

“Well, hey dood, i guess for a formal introduction, my name's stiles.” stiles said, smiling. Chase smiled back, although shyly.

“Will derek be ok with this? Me being covered in your scent?” chase asked quietly, stiles blinked, but smiled.

“He’ll be ok. He might be a little weirded out but he’ll get over it.” stiles assured, chase just nodded.

With that, they headed down the stairs… this would be awkward, stiles knew.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turns out he was wrong, which yay, because no one liked awkwardness. The pack took it in stride, talia had already made a call to have chase checked out, to make sure he was ok. Deaton was there that day, checking him over, and saying he was fine. 

Stiles saw that derek was a little weirded out by chase being covered in his scent, but he just went over and sat down in derek’s lap, since he was on a recliner. That at least eased derek a little.

It took a while, but chase finally loosened up and started interacting with the rest of the pack. Stiles made a silent promise to himself to take chase shopping for clothes, should he need it. Chase still hadn’t commented on where he lived. Talia seemed to notice that at the same time stiles did.

“So, chase. Do you remember where you live?” talia asked, and chase winced at the question… stiles could guess what it sounded like. Chase probably thought they were trying to get rid of him. “I’m sure you would like to have your own stuff here, of course being pack it’s customary for all packmates to be under one roof. Though if you wish, you may stay at your current home.” talia continued without missing a beat, chase visibly relaxed, then blushed a little bit.

“If you don’t mind, i’d like to remain in your pack, alpha.” chase said seriously, meeting talia’s eye. Talia nodded, smiling. 

“Then welcome to the pack, chase… though you’ve been pack for a while now.” she commented, chase blushed a little harder at that.

“What happened to your last pack?” mason asked, a little hesitantly, chase sighed at that, though he sounded resigned.

“Jennifer and gerard got them, killed them all, i barely got away. I was in the woods for a while, a week actually. They caught up to me, gerard got my leg, i was in my fox form, and jennifer cast or whatever the hell it is, the spell on me. I limped away, they left me to bleed out… i wandered for close to an hour before hiding under your porch swing, and then i was here and you know the rest.” chase said, smiling a little. “I want to offer my thanks, to all of you. For helping me. I would have died without you, and not only did you help me, but you offered me sanctuary in your pack.” chase said quietly, talia chuckled.

“Well, you will always have a place here now, chase.” talia assured, chased smiled a little hesitantly.

Conversation drifted from there, until jackson spoke up hesitantly. “Um, stiles. There are parent teacher conferences this wednesday.” he said, stiles groaned leaning more heavily against derek. 

“Noooooo!” stiles whined, derek actually laughed the traitor. 

“It can’t be that bad.” derek reasoned, stiles glared. 

“You don’t have to deal with finstock or harris.” stiles stated, derek opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it closed.

“Alright, i give. You win on that one, maybe it is that bad.” derek agreed. Stiles snorted.

“Honestly, i like finstock. He’s an interesting guy, if a little eccentric. It’s harris i have a problem with, like why is he a teacher, when he so obviously hates students?” stiles groaned, talia and the rest laughed, stiles glared, have heartedly at them all.

“But on the bright side, we get off of school for the day!” erica announced, clearly happy. “Apparently there’s a lot of parents that can only do it that day, so they’re doing it all on wednesday.” she explained, at stiles’s confused look. He had been to three other of these parent-teacher conferences. 

“Why do they do those at the end of the year? Wouldn’t it be more beneficial to do it in the beginning, should the kid need it?” peter spoke up, stiles nodded

“They do two, one at the beginning, one towards the end. I don’t know why, they just do.” stiles said, peter nodded, as did all of the adults. Talia sighed then.

“I suppose that mean i have to go for them as well.” talia said, gesturing to mason, liam, aidan, and ether. Stiles smirked.

“At least i don’t have to deal with high school parent-teacher conferences this year, thank god.” stiles said, talia laughed, and conversation drifted again from there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days went by fast, stiles went with chase and got his clothes and belonging from his home, an apartment really. And any other possessions he might have. 

That all happened tuesday, and when they got back, chase took everything(waving off any offers to help) to his room, that talia had provided.

It was wednesday now, and stiles was not looking forward to the parent-teacher thing. He loved his kids, but there were somethings he didn’t want to do. They all had to come with him, because yes stiles had called the school. So they didn’t get completely out of school. 

They were in the hallway, outside the first class, boyd’s, waiting for their turn. 

After a particularly peppy women came out with her equally as peppy kid, it was their turn to go in.

Stiles was upset one teacher couldn’t do the thing for all five of them, but oh well. 

The teacher was a nice darker skinned lady, she was fair and said boyd was a little quiet, but a good kid. Boyd was blushing a little towards the end, but stiles figured that was justified. 

They were in and out fast with that one, stiles figured they would be. Isaac’s’ which was next, was the same, saying how he was such a sweet kid, it was a younger male teacher, he seemed nice enough.

The next was scott, who looked hesitant as he sat down, stiles sighed because of course scott did something without him finding out.

And they had harris for this one.

Great. 

Harris was, to put it lightly, a douche bag.

“Scott has gotten into 4 fights this year.” harris starts with, scott sighs, but hangs his head. At least harris wasn’t making shit up. “Not only that, but he has been doing poorly in this class, he is barely maintaining a C average.” harris added on, stiles sighed.

“Why haven’t you asked me for help, scott? Chemistry isn’t my best subject, but i understand it enough to have helped you.” stiles says gently, scott sighs again. 

“I wanted too, but… with everything that has been happening, i didn’t want to add the stress.” scott admitted, still looking down. Stiles sighed, but pulled scott into a one armed hug. 

“Don’t ever hesitate with stuff like this, scott. I will make the time to help you, ok? You all are important to me.” stiles said firmly, scott sighed but nodded, harris was watching with a curious expression on his face.

“I had heard you adopted those five.” harris commented, then smirked cruelly. “Though i think it was a stupid thing to do, giving up your hole life at 25 just to raise 5 kids.” harris commented, scott tensed beside him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “First off, you are way out of line, harris. I’m not a student anymore, and i don’t have to play nice with you anymore. These 5 are the best things to happen in my life, derek being an equal one i admit. Don’t expect me to be quiet about this.” stiles commented, standing up with scott, going into the hallway, where he was plowed over(not really, he stayed standing.) by isaac, boyd, jackson, and erica. 

“Hey, hey.” stiles said soothingly, noticing their sad faces. “No need to get upset, come on guys, your next right jackson?” jackson nodded, he still looked upset and happy rolled into one. They all did.

“Are you guys ok?” stiles asked, when they were halfway to the next meeting. 

“We’re just really happy, is all… we heard about you saying we’re the most important thing in your life, or at least equal with derek… it made us happy, is all.” erica said quietly, stiles smiled a little.

“Of course you guys are important to me, don’t ever forget that.” stiles assured, they just crowded a little closer. 

Jackson’s conference was surprisingly fast, jackson wasn’t a bad kid, but he didn’t have the best temper. 

Erica’s was where things got complicated. It was finstock, the teacher they were meeting with, stiles figured he would be a pain… but he didn’t expect the comment made at the end of the meeting. 

“I know it’s not my place, at all, but i want to say how amazing it is, you know.” finstock said, stiles tilted his head.

“How amazing what is?” stiles asked, tilting his head. Finstock actually chuckled a little bit.

“How good you are at raising 5 children, well teenagers, though they can be little shits sometimes as well, no offense you them of curse. It’s just how most teenagers are.” he explained, stiles blinked, then blushed a little.

“Thank you, sir.” stiles muttered, finstock laughed, patting his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it kid, i remember when i had you in school, you were an alright kid.” finstock said, smiled a little, stiles offered a small smile, before he and erica left. She was blushing too when they got into the hall, where the other 4 were waiting, and so was talia and her 4, the youngest of the hales. 

“Did you finish too?” stiles asked, tilting his head, talia nodded. 

“Yes, i figured we’d wait for you, is all.” talia smiled, stiles smiled a little back, but walked with the rest to the exit… he wasn’t expecting to see a distressed allison in the hallway out of the school, her father facing a pissed off looking kate and his wife. 

Pissed was putting it lightly, both women looked furious.

“I told you, chris! I don’t want her hanging around those mutts!” victoria said, glaring at her husband, who looked torn.

“What is it hurting?!” chris demanded, “they’re nice people, despite being werewolves!” chris exclaimed, stiles blinked, and realized they were talking about them. Scott was looking down at his shoes, stiles saw kira, and her father who had taken her back a few days after she moved in, she not wanting to be away from him. She looked ok, thank god.

“Do you not see how he looks at her?! He wants more than to be her friend, and i will not have my daughter dating a monster!” victoria shouted, scott whimpered a little bit, stiles was tempted to punch the women… chris glared at his wife. 

“What do you mean monster?!” chris demanded, looking over at them, his eyes widening when he saw them standing there. Then his face hardened. “Victoria, look at them, all of them, and tell me, how are they monsters? I have no special love for werewolves, i’ll admit. But for you to call them that, to call innocent children that, i… i don’t know how you can, honestly.” chris said softly, scott was still whimpering a little bit, jackson pulled him closer, being the closest to him. 

Stiles smiled to himself, they were good kids, and they looked after each other well. Victoria was glaring daggers at her husband, kate was in a similar state, stiles regretted that he had thought of her as a decent person. 

“Come on, allison. You don’t have to date a monster.” kate encouraged, and stiles thought for a second she would go with them, and he knew scott would be heartbroken for a while. 

Allison looked between them all, well the three main groups, not the small crowd that formed. Her eyes landed, finally, on scott. He looked at her for a second, before dropping his gaze, she smiled a little, and ran into her father’s arms, he was visibly relieved, victoria looked enraged.

“This isn’t over, chris.” she snarled, but stiles had a feeling it was… well, mostly. Scott sighed in relief, and looked like he was ready to run over to allison, but chris looked like he needed time alone with his daughter, stiles would guess so. After having a scare of losing her. 

Stiles dropped a hand on scott’s shoulder, after walking behind him. “Give them some time alone, i’ll tell chris to call when allison wants you to come over.” stiles whispered, scott looked a little dejected, but nodded. Stiles smiled, walking over to chris, who looked over the top of allison’s head.

“Call when you’re ready to share her with scott.” stiles smirked, chris smiled gratefully, nodding. Stiles patted his shoulder, walking out with the rest of them, talia looked a little uncomfortable.

“Um, i know that was a bit much of emotion for a day, and i hate to make it more serious. But… a friends of mine, and alpha. Braiden her name is, is coming to stay with us for a while, as is about 2 of her betas…” talia said, stiles tilted his head.

“Alright, that doesn’t sound too serious.” stiles said, talia chuckled. 

“No, it wouldn’t seem like that. But there are customs when housing an alpha. Most of them are outdated, and can’t be enforced. But… just, don’t make a fool of yourselves, ok? It’ll reflect badly on all of us.” talia said seriously. Stiles blinked, but nodded.

“Sure, what kind of alpha is she, anyway?” stiles asked as they reached their cars, stiles’s jeep being next to talia’s car. 

“She’s decent and fair, but she is also cold, she has been know to kill people, not just because of course. But she won’t hesitate if she thinks one of her packmates are in trouble.” stiles actually blinked at that, then nodded.

“Ok then, when does she get into town?” stiles asked, talia sighed.

“She’s already here.” talia muttered, “her betas are coming in the morning.” talia added, stiles nodded slowly.

“Alright, then guys best behavior when we get back to the house.” stiles told the five, who just nodded. “Is there a certain way we should introduce ourselves?” stiles asked after a moment of consideration.

Talia chuckled. “No, she may ask your names, but you don’t have to introduce yourself.” talia assured, stiles nodded. They talked for a few more minutes, before getting into their respective cars to head back to the house. 

When they got there, stiles instantly noticed the nice car in front of the house, i was completely red, a beautiful shade. Stiles sighed, but braced himself, he didn’t know why but he felt like it would feel like forever with braiden left… and he hadn’t even met her yet.

When he walked in, talia just pulling in outside, the room was easy going, thank god. Braiden was easily spotted, a nice looking girl, darker skin like boyd’s. She looked nice enough, but stiles knew looks can be easily deceiving. 

Braiden looked up from where she was sitting, derek was next to her, not in like a cheating kind of way, he was just there… and he looked uncomfortable.

“Hello! You must be stiles!” braiden said, smiling wide. “I’ve heard a lot about you and your 5 kids.” braiden said, stiles offered a small smile in return.

“It’s nice to meet you alpha.” stiles said, the 5 following suit. Braiden smiled, but didn’t stand.

“No need for formalities, stiles. I think a lot of the traditions are outdated, anyway.” braiden waved off, leaning back into the couch… away from stiles, good. He could feel the fox inside him growl slightly at the sight of her so close. 

Stiles sat down next to derek, on his other side. Braiden looked unaffected by it, but her eyes screamed rage. 

Stiles didn’t let it get to him much, and when talia walked in with ethan aiden mason and liam, he relaxed a little more. 

Everything settle pretty quickly. Chase came in, which was an interesting affair. Braiden stared at him for a while, before smirking and introducing herself… stiles didn’t like the look on her face.

When they were settling down for bed, stiles was surprised when derek pushed him down, forcefully but slowly, onto the bed, stiles blinked up at a smiling derek, though he had a small bit of red on his face.

“Stiles… i.. I want too…” derek seemed unable to finish the sentence, but stiles knew what it was. They hadn’t had sex, despite the few months they’d been together. Sure, they had fooled around a little, but they hadn’t gone all of the way.

Stiles answered by leaning up and kissing derek, hard. This was going to be a fun night, stiles knew…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was, indeed, right. It was a fun night. Derek was gentle, and went slow. Letting stiles set the pace, though stiles wanted derek to top, so that’s what happened.

The cuddling was probably the best thing, after the sex. It felt so nice, being so tired and then being able to lay cuddling in derek’s arms. That is, until there was a loud scream throughout the house, and it had to be loud. The walls were near soundproof.

Stiles was up, pulling on boxers and running out the door in an instant, derek a second behind him. The sound was coming from the living room, how he knew that? Because the person was still screaming, or more specifically chase was. 

Chase was pinned to the wall, by two people, a girl and guy, both young looking. One had their claws embedded into chase’s arm. The man was glaring at chase, and stiles was moving before anyone could stop him, since there were 5 people present already(talia, peter, laura, cora, and braiden).

He quickly ripped the guy off of chase, throwing him across the room. The girl stared in disbelief, before a look of rage took over her face, and she charged too. It was an easy fight, both of them being still in high school probably. Stiles quickly had the girl pinned down, growling low in his throat at the boy.

“Why the hell were you attacking chase?” stiles demanded, then turned to talia. “And why the hell were you just watching?!” stiles shouted, talia blinked.

“We just got down here honey, we didn’t have anymore time to react than you did.” talia explained, braiden looked pissed.

“He’s a fox, and he tried to sit on the couch. Foxes in wolf packs don’t deserve the same privileges as a wolf.” the girl growled out. “You’re a fox to, who do you think you are to attack us?!” she demanded, stiles growled lowly.

“I’m a member of this pack, and chase is my friend. If you thought you could come in here, attack a pack member because of some racist point of view, and it all just be ok, then you’re both idiots.” stiles growled out, finally letting the girl up, and checking on chase, thankfully the wound was already healed.

“You ok?” stiles asked, chase just nodded. Stiles smiled, before walking over to derek, who was glaring at the two. Braiden was actually seething out of the mouth. 

“Are you going to do nothing, alpha hale?” braiden hissed, talia tilted her head.

“What do you mean, am i going to do nothing? Your packmates attacked one of mine, are you going to do anything?” talia said coldly, braiden glared, but looked at her two packmates pointedly. 

“You are both on probation in the pack until you learn to behave yourselves.” braiden commanded. Talia nodded in what stiles supposed was acceptance as punishment.

The guy was clearly outraged. “But braiden!” he started, only to be stopped by a warning growl from braiden. 

“I’ve told you garrett and violet, you cannot attack a member of another pack, unless you have good, rock solid reasoning.” braiden said, “and that means they attack you or one of your pack first.” braiden said, stiles could tell it was a mocking voice, more than anything, but talia didn’t call her on it. 

Chase was clearly upset, but who wouldn’t be? “Come on, i’ll help you to your room.” stiles said quietly, chase just nodded, derek followed close by. Once at his room, chase dropped down onto his bed, sighing heavily. 

“Why would they attack him just because he’s a werefox?” stiles wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer, but derek provided one anyway.

“Some werewolves have this thought process that we should be at the top of the food chain, as far as werecreatures go.” derek said, and he sounded upset. “I don’t agree with it myself, sure werewolves are powerful, but so are any werecreatures. Having an order of strength for werecreatures is ridiculous.” derek growled out, stiles nodded. 

“I agree.” stiles nodded, turning back to chase, who was smiling gently. “Will you be ok alone?” stiles asked, chase nodded.

“I’ll be ok, don’t sweat it.” chase assured, stiles sighed.

“Alright, just yell if you need anything, those 3 looked pissed at me for stopping them.” stiles said seriously, before leaving with derek. When they finally laid back down, stiles just snuggled closer to derek, falling asleep fast, derek close behind him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he woke up, stiles was glad to find everyone that was downstairs getting along fairly well, garrett and violet looked spooked, and were behaving well, chase was leaning back against the couch, none of the teens were there, as it was a thursday morning, so it was just the older people, all of them having taken time off for the visiting pack, as is a basic endicott.

Braiden was laying down, splayed out, on one of the couches. Stiles chuckled at the domestic scene, glad that they were all at least getting along.

“Wanna help me with breakfast?” stiles asked quietly, derek nodded, following him into the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, stiles was surprised to find peter talia and jason already making breakfast, “we’ve got this, honey. Why don’t you go talk with the others?” talia said sweetly, but stiles heard the underlying meaning: she didn’t want to deal with braiden and her two betas. Stiles nodded, leaving the 4 older adults to it(derek having offered to help out, the traitor.).

When back in, stiles plopped down on a recliner. He could see braiden glare, obviously smelling that he was a fox, and that he smelled very heavily of derek. 

They sat in awkward silence for a while, stiles had thought they were all just getting along, but of course it wasn’t that simple. They were just standing each other’s presence.

Chase was watching tv, but stiles could see that he was tense, ready to defend himself, should he need too. 

“So… what brings you to beacon hills?” stiles offered as way on conversation, hoping desperately to break the tension. 

Of course that wouldn’t happen.

“We’re here on official pack business, i apologize but i was asked not to tell you anything.” braiden said, sneering. Stiles tilted his head, but shrugged. None of them were watching anything, so he turned on tv, scrolling through the shows. 

Finally, he settled on a neutral show, a documentary about, surprisingly, bears… stiles honestly thought he’d find some crap about wolves eating foxes and have crap started that way. Stiles nestled the remote beside him on the couch, making sure not to touch it. 

The quiet last approximately 5 minutes. “Can we not watch something so nerdy?” garrett complained, stiles snorted.

“You had time before i came in to turn something on, buddy. The remote was free, you lost your chance.” stiles said with a fake apologetic tone to his voice. Garrett bristled, but stopped talking. Braiden, however, seemed to want to carry on the conversation, though she was stopped by talia. 

The food was good, surprisingly. Stiles was surprised they cooked so well. The meal was going on in quiet, for once everyone comfortable. It was towards the end of the meal, small conversations going on around the table, when erica banged the front door opened, looking, to put it lightly, in agony. 

Stiles was up before anyone, in front of the 5 in no time flat. Erica had a little blood on here, boyd and jackson did too. Scott was holding a very, very upset isaac close. He was pale white, so was scott.

“What happened? You’re supposed to be in school.” stiels reprimanded, even as he checked the wounds, though they were all already healing nicely.

“Some guys were bullying isaac… they… i guess he did bad on a test, i think he got a D? But anyway, the guys had the test… they called him a retard, stiles! I just snapped.” erica said, looking down, stiles blinked, his face hardening a little bit.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, erica. But, if you have them, i would like the names of those kids, i’m not about to let them off with that.” stiles said, glaring a little into space, erica nodded.

“It was 3 guys and a girl, jessie, jeff, john, and james.” erica said, then blushed a little. “I don’t know their last names, but i’d recognize them is i saw them.” erica said quietly. Stiles nodded, standing up once he cast a last look over erica’s wounds, they were already healed. “You’re not mad?” erica asked, quietly. Stiles stopped, mid step to isaac, boyd, jackson and scott. 

He turned, and crouched down a little to erica’s height. “I am mad. I’m furious, enraged. But not at any of you 5. I’m mad that some punks thought they could treat my kids like that.” stiles said, unsurprised when erica hugged him hard. 

Stiles knew erica wouldn’t want to be alone right now, so he just turned around, already close enough to isaac to check him over. 

“Are you ok?” stiles asked seriously, isaac nodded. Stiles sighed, because he knew that look. It’s the same one he had had in middle school, when kids picked on him. “Don’t listen to them, ok isaac? They don’t know what they’re talking about. One bad test grade doesn’t mean anything. Just get better. Getting a D doesn’t make you retarded, ok?” stiles said gently, isaac was already crying. 

In a moment, he had an arm fully of isaac, the other still around erica. “What about you guys? Are you ok?” stiles asked, looked at the other 3. They all nodded.

“We came in to help erica, though we weren’t there during the whole fight, so we didn’t hear what was said.” boyd said, stiles nodded.

“Tomorrow we’ll go down to the school and get it straightened out. Until then, go lay down or whatever you need to do to calm yourselves down, ok?” stiles said gently, they all nodded, heading towards the stairs… stiles already knew they’d all sleep in isaac’s room.

When he turned back around, the other adults, talia jason peter and derek, were already heading back into the kitchen, braiden and her two betas. They looked confused.

“Isn’t that a job for his alpha to do?” garrett asked, tilting his head. Stiles chuckled. 

“Usually, yes that would be the case, you know for the most part. But, as their father i’m in charge of them in the long run.” stiles said, proudly he’d admit. All three of them looked surprised. 

“You’re their father? You’re only like 25!” violet said, bristling a little, at what stiles didn’t know. 

“Yes, and i’ve adopted them. They… they came from rough homes, and i got them out. No, i will not tell you about their lives.” stiles added on at the end. All three looked surprised, though it was braiden who commented. 

“A fox the father of 5 wolves? How nice, i’m sure it’s why they get bullied in school.” braiden sneered, stiles glared at her. “I mean, i know i would be, if i was in high school with a lesser person as a parent.” she continued, stiles was trying desperately not to snap. Though it seemed he wouldn’t get his way of being composed.

In a flurry, a small figure flew down the stairs, attacking braiden… stiles had never seened jackson so mad before than he was in that moment. But, braiden was more powerful than him, being an alpha and having more experience. She had him off of her and on his stomach in a second, arm pinned behind his back. 

“You fucking attacked me, you little bastard?” she growled in his ear, stiles didn’t like the sick gleam in her eye, and was moving to help jackson in a moment. “Learn your place, beta.” she snarled, stiles stopped for a second at the sound of bone snapping, and of jackson crying out, stiles saw red. More than he ever has before. He was moving before he even knew what he was doing, garrett and violet both tried to stop him, but he easily threw them aside, the wall cracked slightly behind both of them. 

Stiles had braiden thrown off of jackson a minute later, derek was by jackson then, stiles barely saw him run from the kitchen. Stiles left derek to it, not because he didn’t care, no. he had braiden to deal with right now, and derek was more than capable of helping jackson. 

Braiden was up fast, but stiles was faster, and had her pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds, his forearm pressed against her throat. He was tempted to just rip her throat out, but figured that would cause too many problems. 

“You learn your place, you bitch.” stiles growled out, “you do not touch any of them, none of this pack. But especially not those 5. If you ever do again.” stiles trailed off, a hand of claws trailing down braiden’s throat, she actually gulped at that.

Stiles shoved her back against the wall as he pushed off, the rest of the household, literally all of the hales and his other 4 were there. Derek was still crouched down by jackson, whispering to the kid soothingly. Stiles crouched down next to jackson, the bone was healing, it was apparent by the pain on jackson’s face. But… it was an alpha’s wound, so it would take longer to heal.

“God, jacks. Why would you do that?” stiles reprimanded, jackson chuckled, already sitting up, though he leaned heavily against stiles. Stiles let him without complaint, he saw talia whispering something to braiden, probably a threat, but he stopped listening when jackson started talking.

“I heard what she said about you, how you were lesser than us and how you were the reason we’re bullied… i’m sorry stiles, i just snapped and reacted.” jackson said quietly, stiles smiled, squeezing his non-broken arm. 

“You don’t have to apologize jackson. You were taking care of your pack, there is nothing that makes me happier than knowing you guys can take care of yourselves, but when you help each other, it’s even better.” stiles said gently, jackson blushed, but leaned against him. 

“Thanks… dad.” jackson whispered, blushing a little, stiles smiled, not that jackson would see it, he had his head bowed down in embarrassment. 

“No problem, kid.” stiles teased, jackson snorted, but made to stand up, stiles was there, helping him up…

Yeah, they might be able to take care of themselves, but stiles would be there to help them, all of them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few weeks went by without incident, thank god. Braiden and her two betas had, wisely in stiles’s opinion, left the house and were staying in a hotel to finish whatever ‘business’ they had in town, stiles found out from talia it was just a business meeting between braiden and a local company, the beta’s coming as protection.

In those weeks, all of the teens finished up school and were enjoying summer vacation. Stiles was glad that they were, because that meant he could work on his own things, like finding a fucking job, like seriously. 

He never thought he would miss working, but he did. If not those jobs, more the chance to just have something to do. He was actually considering taking derek’s coach up on his offer of training for the UFC… then he remembered he might have to fight derek, and quenched it.

Right now he was just writing short stories, because why not?! He didn’t have anything else to do! When derek walked in, looking… excited, about what stiles didn’t know. 

“What are you happy about?” stiles asked, tilting his head, derek smirked.

“Mom said we’re all going on vacation in a few weeks, 3 actually.” derek said, and he was… strangely happy about it. 

“Alright, i guess? Where are we going?” stiles asked, tilting his head. Derek laughed.

“Our family owns a beach house, about 3 hours away from here. We always get excited about it.” derek explained, stiles blinked, then tilted his head. 

“What makes it so amazing that you get so excited about it?” stiles teased, derek laughed.

“There’s this small fighting tournament around there about this time of the year, i always enter.” derek explained, stiles blinked, then smiled wide. 

“That’s awesome!” stiles said, he knew how much being in the UFC meant to derek, and encouraged it completely. Not that derek needed it, but he figured it was good to be supportive.

Derek nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah.” he agreed, and stiles thought it was something more than the fighting tournament, but he didn’t know what. 

The rest of the family trickled in a little after that, and after informing the 5 about the plans talia had, they were all excited, as was everyone else. 

Stiles would admit to being excited to, he hadn’t been on vacation in… years, honestly. Not since his dad had died, and he couldn’t afford to take the 5 on a big vacation… though stiles would have prefered it not be at a beach. It’s not that he didn’t like the beach, he did! It just wasn’t his favorite. There was sand that got in places that sand shouldn’t be, annoying people up and down the beach, and the annoyingness of sand hitting your legs when the wind picks up… though he did love the smell of the beach, and the feel of the ocean air, so it was kind of worth it.

And the five at least seemed happy, so that was a bonus. 

It was as they were turning in that stiles realized how happy he was about the beach, not because of the beach itself, but because he wouldn’t be alone anymore, the 5 and him wouldn’t be alone anymore… they actually had a family now. 

Stiles snuggled closer to derek, happier than he ever had been before.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The weeks leading up to the vacation were a blur, talia had rented a big(regular sized, but it was still huge) bus for them all to take, probably so not everyone had to drive. From what stiles heard, it was a good day drive, they were leaving early. Talia was taking first driving shift… stiles had a feeling she would barely stop. 

The five were all very excited, so was chase, though he still preferred to be in his fox form, stiles could understand. After so long of being a fox, it was probably easier to be a fox.

They were just packing everything in now, putting under the seats, and some in the walk way. Stiles had already claimed the very back seat, because while he was ‘only a fox’ to some people, he was still faster than most, if not all, of the wolves. The rest filed in, most of the teens getting seats towards the back, derek was in the one right in front of him, to the right slightly. 

They were moving soon after getting everything and everyone packed, chase was in his fox form, under the seat stiles was on, he had dragged a blanket, with his teeth, there himself. Stiles had chuckled but determined himself with asking why chase was so clingy to him when in his fox form. Not that stiles minded, chase was like a dog, but you know better because well he’s a fox. 

“It is curious though, as to why he’s so attached to you while in his fox form.” peter said, from towards the front of the bus, where everyone was talking amongst themselves, though stiles knew they would listen into this conversation… nosey bastards.

Stiles just shrugged in the end. “I don’t mind it, really. He’s cute as a fox more than anything, and as long as he doesn’t try it in his human form, i don’t mind… that would be so awkward.” stiles shook his head fondly. “Plus i don’t think derek would like that very much.” stiles teased, nudging derek with his toe. Derek snorted but didn’t respond at all, peter looked amused. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, mostly. The most exciting thing that happened was the bus jerking forward when talia stopped, and the fox, blanket and all, started sliding down the walkway, stiles barely caught him in his fit of laughter. 

The fox glared at him for the rest of the bus ride, still 3 hours. But in the end, chase gave up and went back to bed, the last 30 minutes of the bus ride was quiet, until they got to the beach house which was, in one word, amazing. Though that wasn’t what stiles saw, no. it was the absolutely beautiful spot of the beach, the sun was setting… it was completely hypnotising, he was only dragged from his thoughts by and excited chase running from his bed, and darting out of the now open door, right to the water, everyone else was close behind him…

Stiles smiled to himself, as the rest of the pack followed. 

Stiles walked with derek, hand in hand, down the beach…

Stiles couldn’t help how happy he was that now, his life and the 5’s lives were coming to be something amazing… 

Stiles had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> read and review! thanks! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
